No la cambiaría por nada
by Kriton6
Summary: La vida que tengamos no siempre es la que queremos pero lo importante es no rendirse y al final te darás cuenta que es lo que quieres.Este es mi primer fic así por favor dejen sus comentarios. Clasificación M por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

No la cambiaría por nada.

Capítulo 1: Dos sorpresas en un día.

Era un día normal en el alegre orfanato de Bao Gu. Todos los niños empezaron a despertar alegres por el nuevo el día ya que para ellos significaba otra oportunidad para ser adoptados y ser parte de una familia.

En eso mientras los niños despertaban y salían a jugar la oveja encargada del orfanato junto con otras dos cuidadoras fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los niños.

Mientras dos de ellas preparaban lo utensilios y la estufa para cocinar una de ellas fue a buscar los ingredientes en el cuarto donde guardan la comida y los ingredientes.

Cuando entro y empezó a buscar lo que quería oyó que algo se movía y cuando miro de donde salía el ruido, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que de una caja de rábanos salía un cachorro de panda.

El cachorro la miro, después se comió un rábano, eructo y rodó quedando sobre su espalda riéndose un poco como queriendo llamar su atención.

Encargada venga a ver esto.-Grito la cuidadora.

Que pasa ay algo…- la encarga no término lo que iba a decir al ver al panda que estaba en el suelo jugando con sus patitas

La encarga busco en la caja para ver si había una nota o algo pero no encontró nada supuso que el panda se la había comido, el cachorro al ver que no le hacían caso comenzó a llorar la oveja encargada lo recogió y lo arrullo diciendo.

Ya tranquilo todo esta bien nosotras cuidaremos de ti ahora.- El cachorro dejo de llorar y como es su deber decidieron alimentarlo, bañarlo, volver a alimentarlo, mostrarlo a los demás niños, y como no sabían su nombre decidieron nombrarlo panda mientras desayunaban.

Al caer la noche y todos los niños estaban en sus camas cayo una lluvia tranquila que no molesto el sueño de los niños y mientras la encargada daba una última revisión asegurándose que todos los niños duerman escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta del orfanato.

Ay alguien hay.- cuando la abrió la puerta no se sorprendió al encontrar un cachorro en el suelo, era triste pero casi siempre esa era la manera en que llegaban al orfanato, lo que la sorprendió es que era una cachorra de tigre de la sur de china una especie muy poco común en esa parte de china al igual que el panda que encontraron en la mañana.

Este día ha sido muy extraño dos cachorros de especies que solo me han hablado y visto en dibujos.- dijo la oveja mientras recogía a la cachorra.

La llevo al cuarto para los más pequeños, la coloco en una cuna que estaba al lado de la del panda, la cachorra al no saber quien era esa oveja ni saber donde estaba empezó a llorar, la oveja la recogió y empezó a mecerla suavemente pero no funciono.

El llanto de la cachorra duro al tal punto en que despertó al panda y empezó a llorar también.

La oveja encarga llamo a otra cuidadora para calmar al panda lo recogió y empezó a mecerlo pero a pasar de eso ninguno de los cachorros dejaba de llorar, pero cuando las ovejas se acercaron para hablar de como calmar a los dos cachorros estos abrieron sus ojos y se cuando se vieron estos lentamente dejaron de llorar, ambas cuidadoras se dieron cuenta de eso y los sentaron en el suelo a los cachorros para ver que pasaba.

Una ves que los cachorros estaban sentados uno frente otro, el panda acerco su patitas a la mejilla de la tigresita y empezó a frotársela, esta sonrió y empezó a acercase al panda acorrucándose y ronroneándole al panda se río y la abraso.

A las ovejas les pareció muy tierno dejándolos así por unos minutos esta que se dieron cuenta de que se quedaron dormidos abrasados.

Voy a dejarlos dormir juntos un tiempo esta que se acostumbren a estar aquí para que puedan ser adoptados algún día.- dijo la oveja encargada mientras recogía a los cachorros y los ponía a ambos en la misma cuna.

Salieron de cuarto para ir a dormir también sin saber que ese momento que tuvieron el panda y la tigresita determinaría el destino de ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

****Bueno antes de que lean el siguiente capitulo responderé unas preguntas hechas por **KFPTyP.**

Primera:a Panda se cambiara el nombre al de Po en los siguientes capítulos.

Segunda:Tigresa sera temida por todos en el orfanato menos Panda.

Tercera:Ni Tigresa ni Panda serán adoptados ellos se irán del orfanato a determinada edad.

Espero que con eso le conteste sus preguntas.

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Nos apoyaremos uno por el otro.**

15 años después…

El tiempo pasó en el orfanato y todo fue también como siempre fue, bueno no todo.

Aunque la pequeña tigresa y el pequeño panda eran muy tiernos y adorables pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran muy especiales.

En sus primeros días cuando la cachorra jugaba siempre rompía todo por su gran fuerza aunque no tuviera la culpa de no poder controlarla y debido a eso siempre hacia llorar a los demás niños porque rompía sus juguetes y alejarse de ella por que cada ves que sonreía podían ver sus colmillos y sus garras, que casi siempre salían sin que la cachorra se diera cuenta, por eso cada ves que alguna familia mostraba interés en adoptar se arrepentían y se alejaban.

Cuando eso pasaba se enojaba mucho lo que demostraba que la cachorra tenia un gran temperamento lo que hacia mas difícil que los demás niños jueguen con ella o que alguien la adoptara, la pobre tigresa pasaba los días viendo como los demás jugaban y como la llamaban monstruo lo que la ponía triste.

Pero había algo o mas bien alguien que en todos esos años la hacia feliz en el orfanato calmándola, consolándola y por alguna razón cuando tigresa estaba con el esta podía controlar su fuerza y temperamento cada ves que jugaba y la abrasaba cuando todos los demás la llamaban monstruo y esa persona era su mejor amigo panda.

Panda fue un poco mas fácil de controlar ya que lo único que hacia era comer, jugar y dormir pero muchas veces los niños y adultos eran muy crueles y superficiales, aunque el panda no era tan fuerte como tigresa los demás niños eran muy malos con el debido a su tamaño, peso y su torpeza, se burlaban con todo tipo de apodos crueles, ninguna familia quería adoptarlo ya que como comía mucho la gente decía que nadie ganaba lo suficiente para alimentarlo, no lo querían por su torpeza siempre que jugaba o bajaba las escaleras había un accidente y por su tamaño también ya que en esa parte de china había pocos hogares con el tamaño suficiente para que viviera ya que cuando creciera seria mas grande que las especies que habitaban esa parte de china **(ya saben la gran mayoría son gansos, conejos, cerdos, cabras y ovejas).**

Y es por eso las cuidadoras decidieron mantenerlos juntos, compartiendo la misma cuna aunque panda se la comió por estar hecha de bambú, jugando juntos cuando los demás no querían jugar con ellos y a pasar de que tigresa controlaba su fuerza ya que su amigo le ayudo a controlarla aprendiendo juntos a tallar madera para hacer sus propios juguetes ya que nadie le quería dar uno por haber roto los que harán para ella y los de otros niños, comiendo juntos ya que los demás no querían estar cerca de ella, estudiando ya que si no eran adoptados podrían dedicarse a algo cuando fueran adultos y dormían juntos a pesar de que solo podían estar juntos de día, de noche tigresa debía dormir encerrada en un cuarto especial **(que ya para la edad que tiene no le costaría trabajo derribar la puerta)** separada de los demás porque de todos modos le seguían teniendo miedo.

Pero todas las noches cuando las cuidadoras terminaban de revisar que los niños duerman, panda se iba para el cuarto de tigresa abriendo la puerta con las llaves que tomaba de la oveja encargada mientras esta dormía en su cuarto, panda siempre le llevaba sabanas limpias, almohadas y algo de ropa, durmiendo en el suelo ya que tigresa la había destrozado las primeras noches que había dormido sola cuando no podía controlar su fuerza. Panda trato de convencer a la oveja encarga de que le dieran otra cama pero siempre decía lo mismo.

**Ese monstruo a destrozado tres camas no vamos darle nada que duerma en el suelo**.- Decía la oveja encargada con un tono molesto hacia el panda.

Pero a panda no le molestaba dormir en el suelo ya que su cuerpo es muy suave por lo que dejaba a tigresa que durmiera apoyándose o durmiendo encima de el abrasados ya que a ella le gustaba mucho su cuerpo suave y calientito, y cuando amanecía se despedía y volvía a dejar las llaves en su lugar y regresaba al cuarto donde todos pensaban que dormía para que nadie sospechara.

Pero una noche de lluvia con rayos y truenos panda y tigresa se harían una gran promesa que los mantendría juntos toda su vida.

Panda caminaba hacia el cuarto de tigresa con unos platos llenos de panes de frijol y una tetera llena que dieron para la cena, iba con miedo y preocupación por su amiga debido a que últimamente se comportaba un poco raro, tal ves porque llegaron a la adolescencia sin que los adoptaran y ya para esa edad era poco probable que alguien los quisiera.

-Tigresa estas despierta.-llamo panda a su amiga.

-Panda eres tú.- le contesto tigres mientras salía de unas sabanas que había puesto encima de ella.

-Traje algo de comer .-dijo panda mientras ponía los platos con comida en el suelo y cuando termino un gran rayo seguido por un fuerte trueno hizo que tigresa saltara y abrazara al instante a su mejor amigo (y único) panda.

-Ya tranquila no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.-le hablo panda mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Gracias panda.-le contesto tigresa mientras lo soltaba y se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Has estado llorando?, tienes los ojos rojos, ya te he dicho que no le hagas caso a esas palabras, solo lo dicen por que no conocen bien lo que somos.-menciono el panda mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que le quedaban en su rostro.

-Lo siento es que no puedo habitarlo cada ves que amanece siempre hoy esas palabras crueles cuando van a abrir la puerta y cuando anochece y me encierran aquí es igual.-le contesto tigresa entre sollozos.

-Ya sabes que no debes hacerles caso a lo que te digan.-dijo panda mientras ponía mantas en el suelo para poder comer a gusto.

-Lo se pero no son las cosas que dicen de mi lo que me pone triste son las que dicen de ti lo que no me gusta.-tigresa le grito a el panda.

-¿De mi?-pregunto panda con cara de sorpresa.

-Si, comprendo que tienen una buena razón para decir cosas sobre mí debido a mi fuerza, garras y colmillos realmente luzco como un monstruo.-le contesto tigresa a su amigo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Pero ti…-trato de hablarle pero tigresa lo interrumpió.

-Ellos te decían que eras un inútil, tonto, alguien que esta destinado al fracaso.-dijo tigresa aun mirándolo a los ojos.

Panda se le quedo mirándola unos segundos que bien para ellos pudieron a ver sido horas. Se acercó a ella y la abraso de una manera de que se sintió de diferente a otros abrazos que se han dado en su vida.

-Tigresa yo siempre estoy cerca cuando hablan de mi de esa manera.-dijo panda mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Pero no te molestan.-pregunto tigresa algo sorprendida.

-Un poco pero lo importante es no dejar que nos afecten y darte cuenta de que no es cierto y el que tengas una gran fuerza, garras y colmillos no te hace un monstruo si crees lo que dicen de ti entonces será cierto.-le respondió panda a su amiga.

-De verdad que no crees que soy un monstruo.-dijo tigresa.

-Pues claro que no eres un monstruo es mas para mi eres la chica mas linda que hay.-dijo panda sonrojado mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo y la miraba a los ojos.

Tigresa se sonrojo con tal fuerza que ni siquiera su pelaje lo ocultaba.

-Enserio piensas eso.-dijo tigresa con una tímida vos.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi.- le contesto panda mientras se separaba un poco para mirar sus hermosos ojos rojizos.

Para tigresa el mundo entero se detuvo y lo único que podía hacer era observar los ojos verdes de él queriendo confesarle lo que sentía por el pero mejor lo se lo decía en un mejor situación.

A panda también le ocurría lo mismo no podía creer lo que había dicho pero era la pura verdad, el siempre considero a tigresa como su mejor amiga pero hace unos años atrás se dio cuenta de que la consideraba como mas que eso pero prefirió guardárselo para otro momento.

Tigresa estaba tan feliz que apretó mas su abrazo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo soltando un fuerte ronroneo mientras disfrutaba de su cuerpo suave y cálido de su amigo.

Panda sonrió y puso su cabeza encima de la ella mientras sin darse cuenta de que la levanto un poco del suelo.

-Tigresa han pasado 15 años desde que llegamos aquí y esta claro que nadie va adoptarnos ahora que somos adolescentes cerca de la adultez .-hablo panda con un tono sereno.

-Si, nadie nos adopto de cachorros y tienes razón las familias prefieren a los niños cuando son pequeños.-dijo tigresa mientras soltaba a su amigo y se sentaba en las sabanas que había puesto en el suelo.

-Bueno yo ya me canse de esperar que e decidido que lo mejor es irnos de aquí, ir a un pueblo, conseguir un trabajo y para si tener todo lo que hemos querido un hogar -le dijo panda a tigresa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No lo se panda que lugar podría darnos trabajo a nosotros.- dijo tigresa con tristeza.

-Que tal la ciudad de gongmen es grande, prospera y como es un puerto donde toda clase de especies llegan todos los días en barco para hacer comercio con lo que traigan a nadie le parecerá raro un panda y una tigresa caminado por las calles, esa ciudad es ideal para conseguir trabajo.-dijo panda mientras servía él te en una tazas dándole una a tigresa.

-Pero si no conseguimos trabajo que haremos el mundo puede ser muy cruel.-dijo tigresa con preocupación.

-Bueno no sé que valla a pasar en el futuro pero quiero que nos hagamos una promesa.-dijo mientras le daba uno de los platos con panes de frijol que había traído.

-¿Una promesa?-pregunto tigresa mientras comía un pan.

-Si, nos vamos a prometer que pase lo que pase siempre nos apoyaremos uno por el otro sin importar las circunstancias.-le contesto panda mientras se terminaba de comer su comida y le daba el meñique.

Tigresa se le quedo mirando unos segundos y le contesto.

-Lo prometo pase lo que pase siempre nos apoyaremos uno por el otro sin importar las circunstancias.-dijo tigresa entrelazando su meñique con el de panda.

-Bueno mañana nos iremos de aquí directo a gongmen a comenzar una nueva vida.-dijo panda con un gran entusiasmó.

Tigresa sonrió ante la actitud alegre de su amigo y asintió.

Después de hacerse esa promesa terminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir sintiéndose seguros de si mismo ya que siempre estarían juntos enfrentándose a cualquier obstáculo en su camino.

Ellos jamás se dieron cuenta de que alguien había estado escuchado todo lo que dieron y lo que planeaban hacer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado por favor dejen sus comentario que me inspiran a continuar esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Por cierto un lector llamado DannyNK me dejo un comentario diciendo por que Panda no pensó en ir al valle de la paz si este estaba muy cerca.**

**Bueno eso es simple no pensó en ir al valle de la paz por que de seguro iban a reconocerlos y acusarlos de haberse escapado del orfanato ya que son menores de edad.**

**También**** por que querían vivir en un lugar donde nadie los juzgaran sin conocerlos y que pudieran encontrar un ocupación adecuada para ellos y un hogar.**

**Espero que eso conteste su pregunta y las dudas de otros lectores.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un viaje sin resentimientos.**

Al día siguiente en el orfanato cuando todos aun seguían durmiendo panda y tigresa iban a la cocina para tener que comer durante todo el viaje, una vez que terminaron de meter en bolsas toda la comida que necesitaban se devolvieron a su cuarto por sus pertenencias y otros suministros que necesitarían para el viaje.

Lo único en que podían pensar era en que hoy era el día, hoy se irían de ese lugar, no había razón para esperar a ser adoptado no tenia caso eso no pasaría.

Caminaban con cautela tratando de no hacer ruido cuando escucharon un rechinido provocado por panda.

-Es mejor no hacer ruido panda no queremos que nos descubran.-susurro tigresa a su amigo.

Panda asintió y siguieron su camino hacia la puerta principal del orfanato que abrieron con una llave de madera que ellos mismos habían hecho días antes pensando que tal vez la necesitarían.

Al salir cerraron la puerta y caminaron asegurándose que nadie los allá visto cosa que no lograron ya que alguien los estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo.

-Se van sin despedirse.-hablo alguien detrás de ellos.

Panda y tigresa podían haber jurado que el corazón se les detuvo al escuchar esa vos que conocían muy bien.

Cuando voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provino la vos todas sus sospechas fueron aclaradas.

La persona que los sorprendió en el acto era la oveja encargada que para sorpresa para ellos no parecía molesta por lo que iban a hacer.

Se acabó si la oveja los delataba por intentar de irse sin haber sido adoptados o cumplido los dos se meterían en problemas que querían ni imaginarse.

Ninguno dijo nada esta que panda agarro la pata izquierda de tigresa e intento hablar.

-Este nosotros solo es…-no termino de hablar panda por que la oveja levanto su mano para que la dejaran hablar.

-Deben pensar que voy a evitar que se vallan.-tigresa y panda se empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-Pero no lo haré.-continuo la oveja confundiendo los a los dos.

-¿Nos dejara ir?-pregunto tigresa algo nerviosa.

-Si, escuche todo lo que dijeron ayer en la noche.-respondió la oveja con un tono amigable.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto panda

-Por que en todos estos años debí haber cumplido con ustedes y haberles buscado una familia que los adoptaran.-dijo la oveja con tristeza.

-Pero por mi falta de experiencia y por mi miedo no me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo cruel con ustedes, como estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con niños de especies comunes de por aquí no supe que hacer con ustedes.-continuo la oveja mientras los miraba a los dos.

-Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es pedirles perdón y darles algo que los ayudara a llegar a su destino aunque comprenderé si no me perdonan.-dijo la oveja mientras miraba esperando su respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada no sabían si debían perdonarla o reprocharle todo lo que han querido decir por el mal trato que tuvieron de parte de ella.

Pero no podían odiar a ella ni a todos los que fueron malos con ellos guardarles rencor no los haría mejor que ellos así que tomaron una decisión.

Justo cuando decirles lo que les daría para su viaje sintió que alguien la levantaba y cuando levanto la cabeza vio que era panda junto con tigresa la abrazaban.

La perdonamos.-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos.

La oveja estaba muy feliz de que a pesar de todo no la odiaban y cuando se separaron la oveja dijo.

-Bueno si piensan ir a la gran ciudad de gongmen van a necesitar esto.-la oveja les entrego una bolsa con dinero y lo que parecía ser un mapa.

A tigresa y a panda se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa habían olvidado que iban a necesitar un mapa y dinero para llegar a la ciudad.

-Gracias nos salvaste de un gran problema.-hablaron los dos muy avergonzados.

-De nada y otra se han preguntado por que ustedes se llaman por el nombre de la especie que son.-pregunto la oveja.

-Bueno la verdad si me parecía muy raro que nos llamáramos así.-le contesto panda a la oveja.

-Eso es debido a que ustedes son especies poco comunes de las que sabia casi nada por lo tanto no se me ocurrió un nombre ideal para cada uno de ustedes.-les confeso la oveja.

-Oh bueno eso aclara mis dudas.-dijo tigresa

-Pero si quieren puedo darles uno ya que eso les facilitaría muchas cosas.-dijo la oveja.

-La verdad yo estoy bien con mi nombre siento que ningún otro me quedaría bien aunque sea raro.-dijo tigresa.

-No hay problema y usted panda quieres otro nombre o prefiere el que ya tiene.-le pregunto la oveja al panda.

-Saben yo quisiera otro nombre no quiero ofender a nadie pero no a todos le quedan bien llamarse por la especie que es.-respondió el panda.

-No hay problema con yo e estado pensando toda la en un nombre y se me ocurrió que el mejor nombre seria Po (que coincidencia no).-dijo la oveja.

-Po es simple, corto, poco común y fácil de recordar me gusta.-dijo el panda ahora llamado Po.

-Si a mi también me gusta Po.-dijo Tigresa sonrojándose un poco por suerte para ella su pelaje naranja lo oculto bien.

-Gracias Tigresa.-dijo Po mientras se sonrojaba también.

La oveja los observaba a los dos con una gran sonrisa esos sentían algo mas que amistad por el otro.

-Bueno gracias por su ayuda.-dijeron Po y Tigresa mientras se inclinaban en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

-Fue un placer ayudarlos.-les contesto la oveja encargada e hizo lo mismo.

Después de despedirse comenzaron su largo su largo camino así gongmen.

Caminaron todo día llegando esta un bosque de bambú donde decidieron acampar.

Mientras panda hacia la tienda donde dormirían tigresa hacia una fogata y cuando por fin terminaron decidieron revisar el mapa que les había dado la oveja encargada.

-Valla la oveja pensó en todo este mapa viene con un papel con información e instrucciones de que debemos hacer para llegar.-dijo Tigresa muy agradecida del favor que les hizo la oveja.

-En serio eso es increíble a ver léela.-grito Po muy feliz por la ayuda.

-Dice "deben seguir este camino y doblar a la derecha al llegar al primer cruce que los llevara al sur directo a unas montañas que deben cruzar siempre yendo hacia el sur eso les tomara como 3 días por suerte para ustedes hay muchas cuevas donde podrán pasar la noche y cuando logren pasar verán un rió donde estará un pequeño pueblo de agricultores busquen a alguien a quien pagaran con el dinero que les di para que los lleve en un pequeño barco directo a gongmen".- termina de leer tigresa.

-De verdad que pensó en todo ella es una buena persona.-dijo Po mientras cocinaba arroz en el fuego.

-Si lo mejor será mejor que sigamos las instrucciones y así no nos perderemos.-dijo tigresa mientras enrollaba el mapa y lo metía devuelta a su bolsa.

-Tigresa cuando lleguemos a la ciudad en que quieres trabajar.-pregunto Po mientras revolvía el arroz agregándoles una cuantas especias.

-La verdad quisiera dedicarme a algo donde mis habilidades naturales sean útiles para el bien común.-le respondió Tigresa mientras sacaba dos platos, palillos y una tetera.

-Muy buena idea.-dijo Po quitando el arroz de fuego dejando así que Tigresa prepare él te.

-Y tu Po a que quieres dedicarte.-pregunto esta vez Tigresa mientras llenaba la tetera con agua poniéndola en el fuego.

-Yo quisiera dedicarme a algo que haga que los demás se den cuenta de que yo soy más que un panda grande y gordo.-contesto Po ponía el arroz en dos platos.

-Pero eres mi panda grande y gordo.-hablo tigresa sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Espera que.-pregunto Po muy sorprendido y tan sonrojado que sus mejillas parecían tomates.

-Que para mi no tienes que demostrar que eres mas que un panda grande y gordo si la gente no lo nota es por son unos ciegos.-le contesto rápidamente a Po muy nerviosa por lo que dijo.

-(No puedo creer que dije eso en vos alta).-pensó después de responde tigresa con sus mejillas tan sonrojadas que se notaba a pesar de su piel naranja.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Po la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa.

-Gracias Tigresa es muy importante para mí que pienses eso.-le susurro Po a la oreja.

Tigresa se sonrojo más pero rápidamente le correspondió el abraso apoyando su cabeza un su hombro.

-De nada Po.-susurrándole también.

Se quedaron hasta que oyeron que la tetera empezó a silbar por el agua hirviendo en su interior haciendo que Tigresa se separara de Po para preparar él te.

Cuando la comida y él te estaba listo cada uno agarro un plato diciendo provecho empezaron a comer.

Al terminar guardaron todo, apagaron el fuego y entraron a la tienda para poder dormir.

Po se acostó de espalda mientras dejaba que Tigresa se subiera a su pansa.

-Buenas noches Po.-dijo Tigresa mientras bostezaba un poco y lo abrasaba.

-Buenas noches Tigresa.-dijo Po mientras bostezaba más fuerte que tigresa y colocaba una manta encima de los dos y para corresponder el abrazo.

Cuando Po se quedo dormido no se dio cuenta de que Tigresa seguía despierta mirándolo mientras dormía.

-Po como quiero confesarte mis sentimientos hacia ti pero no puedo hacerlo no hasta que nuestra situación mejore y las cosas se relajen poco hasta entonces yo estaré allí cuando me necesites.-pensó Tigresa mientras besaba su mejilla, después acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Po disfrutando de los latidos de su corazón lo que la izo ronronear cerrando sus ojos durmiéndose después de unos segundos.

Al día siguiente Po se despertó antes que Tigresa y cuando puedo ver con claridad vio que Tigresa aun seguía dormida encima de su pansa.

-Oh ella es hermosa tanto que quisiera poder decirle mis sentimientos por ella pero no debo hacerlo todavía no es el momento.-susurro Po cuando beso la frente de Tigresa y al hacerlo hizo que ronroneara.

Se estiro un poco, bajo a Tigresa de su pansa y la recostó para que durmiera mas tiempo. Salió de la tienda para tener listo el desayuno cuando despertara.

Tigresa despertó al darse cuenta de que no estaba acostada encima de Po como le gustaba esta se sentó mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos y piernas se levanto y salio de la tienda viendo a Po servir el desayuno.

-Buenos días Po.-saludo Tigresa.

-Buenos días Tigresa.-saludo Po.

Después de darse los buenos días siguieron su camino según como indicaba el mapa. La primera indicación fue fácil lo difícil era cruzar las montañas en ellas hacia mucho frió y nevaba muchas veces a Po no le molestaba el frió debido a su pelaje pero se cansaba mucho por tener que caminar en tanta nieve y a Tigresa le pasaba lo contrario no se cansaba rápido pero le daba mucho frió debido a que su pelaje era mas fino, por eso siempre caminando por las montañas muy juntos. Tigresa le ayudaba a Po para que no se cansara y Po con su suave y cálido pelaje mantenía calentita a Tigresa y cuando dormían en unas de las cuevas que mencionaban las información del mapa lo hacían como les gusta con Po acostado de espalda Tigresa acurrucado encima de el cubiertos por una cobija.

Cuando lograron cruzar las montañas después de 3 agotadores días pudieron ver el rió donde harían la siguiente indicación del mapa.

Unas ves que llegaron al rió buscaron quien podía llevarlos por el rió directo a gongmen.

-Po ese jabalí de allá tiene un barco lo suficiente grande para nosotros.-señalo Tigresa al jabalí que estaba subiendo cajas llenas de verduras.

-Que bueno preguntemos si puede llevarnos.-dijo Po a Tigresa ella asintió y caminaron hacia el jabalí.

-Eh disculpe señor.-llamo Tigresa al jabalí este solo voltio y dijo.

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarlos?-saludo y pregunto el jabalí.

Hola señor nos preguntábamos si de casualidad usted se dirige a gongmen.-pregunto Po al jabalí.

-Si allá es donde venderé mis verduras.-contesto el jabalí.

-¿Podría usted llevarnos por favor? Nosotros le pagaremos-pregunto estas ves Tigresa ofreciéndole dinero.

- Claro no hay problema páguenme con la misma cantidad que cuesta una de mis cajas verduras y los llevare le parece justo.-contesto el jabalí.

-Me parece bien que opinas Tigresa.-le contesto Po y le pregunto a Tigresa.

-Estoy bien con el trato.-contesto Tigresa.

-Pues suban a mi barco nos iremos llegaremos mañana a la ciudad.-dijo el jabalí.

Ellos asintieron y subieron al barco, cuando llego el jabalí izo que el barco zarpara, el viaje en barco por el rio duro todo el día y nuestros amigos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente llegarían a gongmen con las esperanzas de comenzar un nueva vida y por fin confesar sus sentimientos por el otro.

**Continuara****…**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno o la prometido es deuda y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo creo que en este capitulo se le responderán algunas preguntas del capitulo**

**anterior.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: No dejes que el pasado te afecte.**

Al día siguiente Po se levanto primero que Tigresa, ella estaba como siempre acurrucada encima de su pansa aunque ella dijo que dormiría a su lado pero siempre terminaba encima de él.

La bajo de su pansa y salió pero como siempre cada ves que Tigresa sentía que no estaba encima de Po ella se despertaba. Se levanto y salió a fuera para ver que estaba haciendo su amigo.

Cuando lo vio este estaba en la parte delantera del barco sentado con una expresión que Tigresa dedujo que estaba pensando en algo.

-Buenos días Po.-saludo Tigresa sentándose a su lado sacando al panda de sus pensamientos.

-Oh buenos días Tigresa.-le contesto el saludo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto ella aunque ya tenia una idea de lo que hacia.

-Solo pensaba. el.

-¿En que?-volvió a preguntar.

-Te has preguntado ¿Por qué terminamos en el orfanato?-contesto Po con otra pregunta.

-Po no puedes contestar una pregunta con otra.-corrigiendo al panda.

-Lose pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.-contestando un poco avergonzado.

-Bien si me he preguntado lo mismo pero no recuerdo nada de eso lo único que se es que la oveja encargada del orfanato me encontró afuera enfrente de la puerta principal.-dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Po noto eso y puso su mano en su hombro enojado consigo mismo por hacer que ella diga esa parte de su pasado.

-Lo siento Tigresa no quería incomodarte.-dijo el tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-No hay problema Po sabes que te puedo contar lo que sea.-dijo ella mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Bueno para estar a mano te diré como llegue al orfanato, según escuche es que llegue allí en una caja de rábanos en el almacén del orfanato.-dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Una caja?-pregunto Tigresa algo sorprendida.

-Si y desde que me entere de eso tuve una idea muy tonta de como llegan los bebes al mundo y creo que te reirás mucho cuando te la cuente.-contesto Po conteniendo la risa.

-Cuéntala tengo curiosidad.-dijo tigresa con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno como llegue en una caja pensé que así es como llegaban los bebes al mundo en una caja con verduras de regalo.-cuando termino de hablar soltó un gran risa dejándose caer el piso de madera del barco.

-jajajaja y que yo termine allí por error de entrega jajaja.-dijo Po entre risas.

Tigresa no pudo contenerse soltando una risa dejándose caer al piso como lo izo Po.

Los dos estuvieron riéndose por varios minutos esta que Tigresa intento calmarse para contarle algo.

-jajajaja tenias razón Po si que jaja me iba a reír pero al menos tu idea era mas original jajaja yo tenia la idea clásica de que a los bebes jajaja los traía la cigüeña pero que me dejo jajaja ay por que la cigüeña estaba borracha** (no les recuerda a algo lo ultimo que dijo tigresa)**.-dijo Tigresa entre risas.

Cuando dijo eso ambos se rieron con más fuerzas derramando lágrimas de tanto reírse.

Estuvieron así esta que el dueño del barco los llamo.

-Oigan señor y señora risitas ya vamos llegar lo mejor será que se preparen.-les grito el señor jabalí a los dos.

Cuando lo escucharon trataron de calmarse y cuando lo lograron se levantaron muy sonrojados por las palabras que dijo el jabalí se limpiaron las lagrimas de risa y pudieron ver a lo lejos la gran ciudad de gongmen.

-Muy bien Tigresa lista para comenzar una nueva vida.-pregunto Po.

-Mas lista no se puede.-le contesto tigresa.

Al llegar le pagaron al jabalí este les dio un rábano para cada uno y se despidieron de él.

Al caminar pro las calles se dieron cuenta de algo, que estaban casi bacías, había poca gente y esta parecía tener prisa por llegar a algún lugar.

Mientras seguían caminando empezaron a escuchar gritos de alegría, tambores y silbidos que provenían del rió que cruza la ciudad.

Se dirigieron hacia el rió y cuando llegaron vieron que toda la gente estaba a las orillas del rió gritando festejando, lanzando flores y cuando vieron mas detenidamente se dieron cuenta que en el rio había un gran bote muy decorado con todo tipo de colores pero no demasiado grande para que pudiera pasar por debajo de los puentes.

En él había dos pavorreales un macho y una hembra dedujeron que ellos eran los gobernantes habían leído que esta ciudad era gobernado por pavorreales y atrás de ellos había otro bote mas sencillos y en este estaba un buey, un cocodrilos y un rinoceronte al verlos recordaron que ellos eran maestros de Kung fu al parecer ellos estaban escoltando a los gobernantes.

Pero a pesar de la alegría de los habitantes la pareja de pavorreales no parecía muy feliz tenían una mirada seria y apenas y miraban a su pueblo.

-Disculpe señor.-le hablo Tigresa a un conejo.

-Puedo ayudarlos.-contesto el conejo.

-Si que es lo que están celebrando es que no somos de por aquí.-pregunto Tigresa.

-Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños número 45 del rey pavorreal.-contesto el conejo.

-Pues si es su cumpleaños no parece muy feliz que digamos ni el cumpleañero ni su esposa.-dijo Po.

-Están así de deprimidos debido a que perdieron a su único hijo hace como 15 años.-dijo el conejo un poco triste por sus reyes.

-Oh lo siento mucho.-dijo Tigresa triste al igual que Po por escuchar eso.

-Y se puede saber como fue que lo perdieron.-pregunto Po tratando se ser lo mas delicado posible con sus palabras.

-Esta bien síganme por favor.-el conejo comenzó a caminar y el panda y la tigresa lo siguieron.

Cuando empezaron a seguir al conejo los pavorreales se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a saludar a su pueblo en señal de agradecimiento, la reina pavorreal mientras saludaba vio al panda una especie que no había visto desde aquel espantoso día.

-CARIÑO.-grito la pavorreal a su esposo.

-Que pasa amor.-le contesto el pavorreal preocupado.

No vas a creerlo si te lo digo así que mira.-le contesto la pavorreal a su esposo señalando a la dirección donde estaba el panda.

Cuando el rey lo vio no lo podía creer era un panda acompañado de una tigresa mientras seguían a un conejo y no sus ojos no lo estaban engañando eso era un panda resaltaba muy bien entre la multitud como para confundirlo con otra cosa.

-Pensé que nuestro hijo y su ejército de lobos los había matado a todos.-dijo el rey pavorreal todavía atónito.

-Pues de algún modo sobrevivió.-dijo la reina pavorreal ya mas tranquila.

-¿Y si es el cariño? El de la profecía.-le pregunto el rey pavorreal.

Justo cuando izo esa pregunta a su esposa los tres maestros rino, buey y cocodrilo llegaron para ver que pasaba.

-Sus majestades ¿Están bien?-pregunto maestro rino.

-Si estamos bien gracias por su preocupación.-le respondió la reina mientras abrasaba a su esposo.

-Es nuestro deber su majestad.-dijo el maestro cocodrilo.

-Muy bien vuelvan a sus lugares.-le ordeno el rey.

Los tres maestro cubren su puño con su palma e inclinándose **(ya saben esa reverencia y saludo marcial)** y volvieron al bote en el que iban.

-Quiero conocer a ese panda y a su acompañante.-dijo la reina.

-Si yo también pero debemos terminar con la fiesta mañana mandare a alguien para que lo traigan al palacio.-dijo el rey.

La pavorreal asintió y siguieron con todo lo planeado en ese día.

Mientras los pavorreales seguían en la celebración. Po y Tigresa habían seguido al conejo a un pequeño restaurante donde el conejo ordeno un te para cada uno y cuando trajeron él te comenzó a contar la historia.

-La historia comienza así: "Hace mucho tiempo en esta ciudad llamada gongmen los pavorreales gobernaban esta ciudad y habían traído mucha felicidad y dicha pues ellos habían inventado los fuegos artificiales, pero su hijo Lord shen descubrió un poder escuro en ellos lo que traía felicidad y dicha también podía traer caos y destrucción y pensaba usarlo para conquistar china".-dejo de contar el conejo para beber su te.

-Y que paso con el.-pregunto Po con curiosidad.

-No lo se muy bien según hoy sus padres le pidieron a una adivina que les dijera que pasaría con su hijo si seguía por ese camino y ella predijo que un guerrero no se muy bien como ella lo describió lo detendría en su búsqueda de poder.-contesto el conejo dando un sorbo a su te.

-Y que izo shen.-pregunto esta ves Tigresa.

-Según lo que me han contado él fue junto con un gran ejercito de lobos para cambiar su destino pero lo que izo solo lo sello, fue al pueblo donde él pensó que se encontraba aquel guerrero y arraso con el sin dejar ningún sobreviviente.-le contesto el conejo bebiendo mas de su te.

-Eso es horrible acabar con un pueblo solo por hambre de poder.-dijo Tigresa molesta con el pavorreal por lo que izo.

-Y que fue de el ¿lo encarcelaron o algo?-pregunto Po poniendo su mano en un hombro de Tigresa para calmarla.

-Cuando el volvió, volvió lleno de orgullo por lo había hecho vio que sus padres lo miraban con gran temor y lo desterraron a él y su ejercito de lobos, pero antes juro que volvería y desde entonces el rey y la reina han estado muy deprimidos por perderlo al no poder ayudarlo a salir del camino del mal.-contesto el conejo a muy triste.

-Entonces es por eso que no parecían muy felices allá en el rio.-dijo Tigresa ya calmada.

-Si han perdido las ganas de vivir es un milagro que hallan vivido esta ahora, todos seamos o no de esta ciudad durante las fiestas de todo el año tratamos de alegrarlos para aliviarlos de su depresión pero no funciona, e oído que los médicos dicen que si siguen así no vivirán mucho.-dijo el conejo muy triste.

-Oh es muy triste ojala pudiéramos hacer algo.-dijo Po muy triste.

-Gracias pero solo un milagro arreglaría sus problemas emocionales.-le contesto el conejo.

Pasaron callados unos minutos y cuando todos terminaron de beber su te el conejo rompió el silencio.

-Si no es mucha molestia me podrían decir por que están de gongmen.-pregunto el conejo

-Estamos aquí en busca de trabajo para comenzar una vida.-contesto Tigresa.

-Entiendo.-dijo el conejo.

-por cierto de casualidad sabe de algún lugar donde podríamos conseguir trabajo.-contesto y pregunto Tigresa.

-Sinceramente no creo que encuentren trabajo este día.-contesto el conejo el conejo algo apenado por darles esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Po confundido por esa pregunta.

-Es debido a la fiesta todos están celebrando el cumpleaños del rey y por eso no encontraras a nadie que les de trabajo y cuando vuelvan todos estarán muy cansados como para poder ofrecerles un empleo.-contesto el conejo.

-Oh es verdad.-dijo Tigresa soltando un suspiro.

-Lo mejor será que lo intenten mañana cuando todos hallan dormido y vuelvan a sus ocupaciones.-le sugirió el conejo.

-Ok gracias por la información y el consejo.-le agradeció Po al conejo.

-De nada y adiós que tengan suerte ustedes hacen una linda pareja.-dijo el conejo mientras se despedía y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la celebración.

Eso último los izo sonrojar y se quedaron callados hasta que Po hablo.

-Oye Tigresa si no podemos conseguir un trabajo hoy lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde pasar el día y cuando oscurezca dormir para que mañana lo intentemos.-sugirió Po a Tigresa.

-Me parece bien.-contesto Tigresa.

Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron buscar un hotel para descansar e intentar mañana buscar trabajo.

Cuando vieron uno se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrado y recordaron lo que les dijo el conejo.

-Diablos no recordé que todos estaban celebrando.-dijo Po avergonzado por no recordarlo.

-No te sientas mal Po esperaremos a que el dueño vuelva y así poder pedir una habitación.-sugirió Tigresa.

-Pero todos volverán a sus hogares y negocios hasta que anochezca de verdad vamos a esperar todo ese tiempo apenas y es medio día.-dijo Po.

-Y ¿Qué propones que hagamos?-pregunto Tigresa.

-Bueno ya que este es día de fiesta podríamos ir para entretenernos en lo que llega la noche.-le contesto Po.

-Me parece muy buena idea.-dijo Tigresa.

-Entonces vamos.-dijo Po tomando la mano de Tigresa.

Y así fueron directo a hacia la gran fiesta de cumpleaños mas grande en la que hallan estado y tristemente la única fiesta en la que hallan estado en muchos años. En el orfanato dejaron de festejar sus cumpleaños cuando empezaron a tener problemas con ellos **(como son huérfanos de los cuales no sabían su origen ni fecha de nacimiento, su cumpleaños era el día en que llegaron al orfanato) **ni si quiera se acercaban a los cumpleaños de los otros niños del orfanato por que sabían que iban a huir por temor a Tigresa y por qué se burlarían y molestarían a Po.

Pero aquí en esta ciudad nadie hablaba mal de ellos, nadie le tenia miedo a Tigresa, nadie se burlaba o molestaba a Po y a nadie le parecía raro ver un panda y una tigresa tomados de la mano y lo que izo que los que los vieran dijeran que se veían muy lindo juntos, que hacían una linda pareja etc. Eso provoco que se sonrojaran.

Pasaron todo el día paseando por las calles adornadas., comiendo los platillos que ofrecían y por ultimo participaron en un gran baile que terminaría con un montón de fuegos artificiales.

Cuando termino regresaron al mismo hotel y esta ves si estaba abierto entraron pidieron una habitación , se dieron una ducha **(separados) **y se fueron a dormir **(eso si lo hicieron juntos)**.

Pero lo que nunca se dieron cuenta es que un par de pavorreales los estuvieron observando desde que volvieron a la fiesta y cuando se fueron.

Una ves que la fiesta termino los pavorreales volvieron al palacio y pidieron que la adivina viera al palacio.

-¿Me llamaron sus majestades?-pregunto la adivina inclinándose ante ellos.

-Si gracias por venir, te llamamos por que mi esposa y yo hemos visto algo que no podía ser posible.-le respondió el pavorreal.

-¿Y que es ese algo que vieron?-volvió a preguntar la adivina.

-Vimos un panda.-le contesto la reina pavorreal.

La adivina se quedo callada unos segundos cuando hablo.

-Es cierto mi visión es cierta.-dijo la adivina muy pensativa.

-Entonces él es guerrero que detendrá a mi hijo en sus planes cuando el vuelva.-dijo el rey pavorreal.

-Si por algo es que el sobrevivió a ese genocidio y ahora esta aquí para cumplir su destino.-dijo la adivina mientras se frotaba su barba.

-Pero cuando lo vi no parecía un guerrero y venia acompañado con una tigresa que yo pienso que es su novia por la manera en que se miraban durante la fiesta y además llevaban mochilas en sus espaldas.-dijo la reina pavorreal.

-Vaya eso es interesante y como que edad tenían los dos.-hablo y pregunto la adivina aun mas pensativa.

-Por lo que vi apenas eran unos adolescentes como de 15 años de edad al parecer son huérfanos que nunca conocieron a sus padres.-contesto el rey pavorreal.

-Lo cual me hace pensar que terminaron en un orfanatorio y nadie los adopto y decidieron irse a buscar un trabajo para tener un hogar propio **(vaya le atino)**.-dijo la reina pavorreal.

-Bueno pues si buscan un trabajo y un hogar pues yo mismo me encargare de que lo encuentren es lo menos que puedo hacer.-dijo el rey pavorreal.

-No, su destino es ser más que un simple trabajador, él debe convertirse en un guerrero para cumplir su destino.-dijo la cabra adivina.

-Pues podemos ofrecerle la oportunidad de ser entrenado por los maestros rino, buey y cocodrilo.-sugirió el rey pavorreal.

-Pero no podemos obligarlo a que acepte ya que los de su especie son muy pacíficos y no les gusta la violencia.-dijo la reina pavorreal.

-Ese es un buen punto pero algo me dice que el aceptara el entrenamiento.-dijo la cabra adivina.

-Esta decidido mañana pediré que lo traigan ante nosotros para hablar con el sobre lo que queremos ofrecerle.-dijo el rey pavorreal.

La reina y la adivina asintieron, después la adivina se retiro dejando a los pavorreales solos muy pensativos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si les gusto por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Sigan así y suerte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos mis amigos y amigas aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Por cierto este fic es un poco subido de nivel asi que espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Kung fu TiPo**

A la mañana siguiente y todos empezaron a despertar.

Po y Tigresa abandonaron el hotel más sonrojado de lo que habían estado antes y es por que desde que llegaron vieron como en todo el lugar había parejas de todas las especies que conocían y las que no conocían, había tanto parejas de la misma especie y también parejas de diferente especie diciéndose palabras románticas, abrasándose y besándose.

Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que cuando llegaron a su habitación vieron que esta estaba adornada muy romántica mente con flores en el suelo, velas aromáticas, libros con imágenes muy vergonzosas y en el baño una bañera en forma de corazón y al lado unos recipientes con jabones comestibles **(supieron lo que eran por que cuando un poco llego a la boca de Tigresa mientras se bañaba este sabia muy bien y cuando terminaba de bañarse, se vestía y salía para que su amigo se bañara salía muy sonrojada, Po entraba y salía igual muy sonrojado)** y casi la mitad de la noche estuvieron escuchando gritos y gemidos provenientes de las demás habitaciones y entonces se dieron cuenta de que el hotel en que estaban era del amor.

Pero no podían irse y buscar otro debido a que ya era de noche.

Cuando devolvieron las llaves del cuarto en que durmieron y salieron no se atrevían a mirarse de lo sonrojados y avergonzados que estaban.

Caminaron sin fijarse así donde iban esta que Po se dio cuenta y decidió o mas bien intento romper el silencio.

-Oye quieres ir a desayunar.-pregunto Po muy nervioso.

-Si.-fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió contestarle de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se tomaron de las manos y buscaron un lugar donde desayunar.

En ese momento en otra parte mas bien en el palacio de esa ciudad el rey y reina pavorreal desayunaban junto con la adivina y cuando terminaron llamaron a los maestro rino, buey y cocodrilo junto con un pequeño grupo de ciervos que son guardias del palacio.

-Nos llamo majestad.-preguntaron los maestros y los guardias.

-Si quiero pedirles que vayan a la ciudad y busquen a alguien y lo traigan ante mi esposa y yo.-le contesto el rey a todos.

-Y quien es al que debemos buscar y traerlo ante usted.-pregunto el maestro rino.

-Queremos que busquen a un panda acompañado de una tigresa.-le contesto la reina a al maestro.

-Como lo ordene su majestad.-dijeron todos mientras se inclinaban.

-Entonces vayan.-ordeno el rey a todos.

Los maestros y los guardias se fueron algo confundidos por la orden de sus reyes ya que ninguno había visto un panda desde ese día.

-Oye creen que los reyes estén bien lo que ellos nos pidieron fue muy raro.-dijo el maestro cocodrilo.

-Si a mi también me parece raro ya hemos visto tigres de todas las subespecies que hay pero un panda se supone que murieron ya que todos habitaban en el mismo pueblo.-dijo el maestro buey.

-Pues sea rara la orden que nos dio debemos obedecerla no guste o no por ser nuestro deber.-dijo el maestro rino.

Los dos maestros asintieron y se fueron a buscar al panda.

En lo que ellos buscaban al panda y a la tigresa estos ya terminaban de desayunar y de relajarse un poco de la noche que tuvieron en ese hotel. Pagaron por la comida y siguieron con sus planes.

En el camino Tigresa se dio cuenta de que Po tenia razón de lo que dijo esa noche en el orfanato, en esta ciudad había todo tipo de especies que llegaban en los barcos que se anclaban en los puertos de la ciudad.

Según lo que escuchaban llegaban de otras partes de china y también de otros países a vender sus productos o a comprar lo que vendían aquí para venderlo en su país de origen.

Pero hubo algo que molesto a mucho a Po y era que los tripulantes de esos barcos le silbaban y le aventaban piropos a Tigresa, y para mayor enojo esos sujetos de distintas especies ya eran adultos y algunos casados **(lo supo por que vio su anillo en sus manos, patas y no sé que mas)** como podían decirle eso a su amiga de 15 años. La verdad nunca imagino que hubiera gente así en el mundo.

Tigresa se dio cuenta del enojo de Po y tenia que pensar en algo siendo adolescente podía cometer una estupidez así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue una cosa.

Tigresa beso su mejilla y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro mientras caminaban, eso además de calmar al panda lo izo muy feliz ahora estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos no podía esperar para hacerlo oficial y ser novios y en un futuro cercano ser marido y mujer.

Caminaron así por varios minutos y cuando iban a entrar al primer lugar donde ofrecían trabajo alguien les hablo detrás de ellos.

-Oigan ustedes.-les hablo alguien detrás de ellos.

Cuando voltearon a ver cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que los estaba llamando era el maestro rino junto con los demás maestros buey y cocodrilo.

-Nos llamo usted.-pregunto Po muy nervioso.

-Si nuestros gobernantes quieren hablar con ustedes dos.-le respondió el maestro buey.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo nerviosa Tigresa.

-No sabemos no nos dijeron el por que querían solo nos dijeron que los buscáramos y que los lleváramos ante ellos.-le respondió el maestro cocodrilo.

-No estamos en problemas verdad.-volvió a preguntar Po todavía muy nervioso.

-No solo quieren que los llevemos ante ellos.-le respondió el maestro rino.

-Así que nos acompañan al palacio.-pregunto el maestro buey.

-Esta bien seria un honor.-le respondió Tigresa.

-Muy bien por aquí por favor.-les pidió e indico el maestro cocodrilo.

Los tres maestros comenzaron a caminar al palacio y después de unos segundos Po y Tigresa comenzaron a seguirlo.

En el camino pudieron escuchar y ver como la gente le tenia respeto a esos maestros mientras iban caminando así el palacio, eso les pareció interesante el ser maestro de Kung fu no importaba que especies seas tus talentos y habilidades naturales podían ser usadas para el bien común y demostrar quien eres.

Después de un rato siguiendo a los maestros comenzaron a ver que ya estaban cerca del palacio.

Cuando llegaron y vieron la enorme pared alrededor del palacio y la puerta principal cuidada por cuatro guardias que los dejaron pasar sin pensarlo.

El palacio ahora si les pareció más grande era un enorme palacio rodeado por un gran patio y en él había un montón de guardias al parecer entrenando kung fu posible mente enseñado por los maestros de Kung fu que acompañaban.

Al entra al palacio les pareció aun mas grande por dentro que por fuera todo el lugar estaba decorado de los mas elegante y fino que había y en frente de ellos unas escaleras que llevaban al piso mas alto del palacio.

-Eh disculpe en que piso se encuentran los pavorreales.-pregunto Po a los maestros.

-Esta el mas alto de los pisos.-le contesto el maestro rino apuntando hacia arriba esta el ultimo piso y después comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Po trago saliva y suspiro al saber que iba a subir todos esos escalones y Tigresa no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risita por su ya que él nunca fue muy atlético que digamos.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare si te cansas.-dijo Tigresa mientras agarraba la mano de Po.

El asintió y le sonrió y empezaron a subir las escaleras para poner al paso de los tres maestros.

Mientras los que los maestros y la pareja subían las escaleras los pavorreales esperaban a que trajeran al panda y a la tigresa.

Los pavorreales esperaban sentados en el trono muy nerviosos por lo que podía pasar y al lado de ellos estaba la cabra adivina.

-Cariño tal ves creas que soy paranoica pero y si sabe lo que le paso a su especie y nos odie por eso.- pregunto la pavorreal muy nerviosa a su esposo.

-No lo se creo que sepa por la expresión en su rostro durante la celebración no tenia odio y furia en el.-le contesto su esposo tratando de calmarla.

-Yo ya se los dije según ustedes ese panda tiene 15 años y esa masacre ocurrió hace 15 años es posible que fuera muy pequeño para recordar.-les dijo la adivina.

En lo que terminaban de hablar empezaron a escuchar unos pasos acercándose por las escaleras y cuando voltearon a ver eran los maestros rino, buey y cocodrilo y atrás de ellos estaba el par que esperaban.

Era el panda acompañado de la tigresa que cuando pudieron verlos bien se dieron cuenta de que el panda estaba respirando con dificultad mientras que la tigresa le ayudaba a subir las escaleras eso les pareció algo gracioso y tierno.

Cuando el panda llego esta el último escalón se dejo caer de frente llevándose a la tigresa con ella.

Los pavorreales, la adivina y los maestros se rieron pero se callaron en unos segundos.

-Oh vaya eso fue casi tan duro como cruzar montañas heladas.-dijo Po entre jadeos sin darse cuenta de que estaba sobre una muy sonrojada Tigresa.

-Este Po.-le hablo Tigresa.

-Si Tigresa.-le contesto Po.

-Me estas aplastando.-dijo Tigresa avergonzada y algo molesta.

-Ay lo siento.-se disculpo Po mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Tigresa a levantarse.

-Esta bien Po yo siempre estoy encima de ti cuando dormimos.-dijo Tigresa sin darse cuanta de lo que dijo lo que izo que se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba y que Po pareciera que sufriera una insolación de lo sonrojado.

-Bueno hablando de estar encima sé que los reyes están por encima de la más alta sociedad pero no creí que se lo tomaran tan literalmente viviendo en castillos tan altos.-dijo Po un comentario gracioso tratando de calmar la situación.

-Oigan ustedes vengan los reyes quieren hablar con ustedes.-lo llamo el maestro rino.

-Eh si ya vamos.-respondió Po.

Al acercarse de a los pavorreales se empezaron a poner nerviosos nunca pensaron que estarían en el palacio y vieran en persona a los reyes de esta ciudad.

-Sus majestades nos llamaron.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Po y Tigresa mientras se inclinaban ante ellos.

-Si los vimos en la ciudad durante y nos pareció que ustedes no son de esta ciudad.-le respondió el rey pavorreal.

-Y quisiéramos saber sus nombres y la razón de porque están aquí.-pregunto la reina pavorreal.

-Mi nombre es Tigresa y el de mi amigo es Po y tiene razón no somos de por aquí, estamos aquí por trabajo y por un hogar.-dijo Tigresa a los pavorreales.

-Si nosotros somos huérfanos vivimos toda nuestra vida en un orfanato.-dijo Po algo triste.

-Ya veo ustedes no saben nada de sus padres.-esta ves hablo la cabra adivina.

-Si.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Po y Tigresa tristes por contar de su pasado.

Los presentes se dieron cuenta de que estaban tocando un tema delicado para ellos dos pero querían saber más de ellos.

-¿Y por qué abandonaron el orfanato sin haber sido adoptados o llegar a la adultez?-pregunto el rey.

-Bueno es por que nadie quería adoptarnos, a mi no me querían adoptar por mi gran fuerza, mi temperamento, mis garras y colmillos y debido a eso me encerraban en un cuarto y me llamaban monstruo.-le contesto Tigresa mas triste por contar eso.

-Y a mi no me querían por mi gran apetito, tamaño y torpeza.-dijo Po también muy triste.

-Debido a eso nadie nos adopto hasta que llegamos a la edad que tenemos y entonces llagamos a la conclusión de que nadie nos iba a adoptar.-dijo Tigresa.

-Entonces decidimos abandonar el orfanato y buscar lo que se nos había negado un hogar y este me pareció el mejor lugar.-dijo Po.

-Y a que ustedes se quieren dedicar.-pregunto el rey pavorreal.

-Bueno en mi caso yo quisiera dedicarme a algo donde mis habilidades naturales sean muy útiles y que sean usadas para el bien.-le respondió Tigresa.

-Yo quisiera una dedicación donde demostrara que soy más que un panda grande y gordo.-respondió Po después de Tigresa.

Los presentes se les quedaron viendo por unos minutos y luego sonrieron ellos conocían algo que les podría ayudar a alcanzar sus metas y eso era el kung fu, su plan de convencer al panda de ser entrenado en ese arte podía resultar y así aunque les doliera a los pavorreales cumpliría su destino de acabar con los planes de shen el día que volviera.

-Eso es lo que quieren.-pregunto la adivina.

-Si señora.-le respondió Tigresa decidida.

-Y que harían si no lo consiguieran.-pregunto esta ves el rey pavorreal.

Po y Tigresa se miraron y después se tomaron de las manos algo que los pavorreales y la adivina notaron.

-Si no conseguimos el trabajo que deseamos los dos nos conformaríamos con cualquier otro ya que no importa que siempre nos tendremos unos a los otros.-les respondió Po mirándolos a los ojos demostrando mucho valor en sus palabras.

Esas palabras eran las que necesitaban los reyes y la adivina escuchar para ofrecerles el entrenamiento.

-Que dirían si nosotros les ofreciéramos la oportunidad de alcanzar esas metas.-dijo el rey a la pareja.

-De verdad.-pregunto Po muy sorprendido.

-Si la determinación en sus palabras nos impresiono mucho.-le respondió la reina.

-Asombroso muchas gracias.-dijo Po muy feliz.

-Entonces que es ese ofrecimiento.-pregunto Tigresa muy curiosa.

-Lo que vamos a ofrecerle es la oportunidad de ser entrenados en el arte del Kung fu.-le contesto la adivina muy sonriente por la cara que pusieron.

Po y Tigresa abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, no lo podían creer lo que les dijeron esta era la segunda ves que alguien les ayuda pero esta era una ayuda que de verdad no esperaban, se quedaron con la cara de sorpresa esta que Po hablo.

-Por que nos están ayudando esta es la segunda vez que alguien que no esperábamos que nos ayudara nos ayuda.-pregunto Po con cara de sospecha.

-No te culpo por sospechar pero desde que perdimos a nuestro hijo por no poder ayudarlo a salir del camino del mal hemos estado tratando de arreglar el mal que izo.-le contesto el rey muy triste.

-Por eso desde aquel horrible día a todos los que necesitan ayuda siempre serán bienvenidos aquí y ustedes tienen el pasado mas triste que conocemos y por eso los ayudamos por que ayudar a quien lo necesita nos da un motivo para seguir viviendo.-siguió la contestación la reina tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Con esas palabras de los reyes lo comprendieron todo ellos solo quieren arreglar el mal que su hijo izo y así que los que murieron los perdonen por eso y sobre todo perdonarse así mismos por no poder evitar esa tragedia.

Se soltaron de las manos para luego inclinarse y decir.

-Muchas gracias es un honor recibir ayuda de ustedes.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Po y Tigresa.

El rey y la reina pavorreal se sintieron felices de que aceptaran su ayuda.

-Pues muy bien su entrenamiento empezara mañana por hoy solo quiero que se relajen y en la noche los llevaremos a sus habitaciones mis sirvientes la equiparan con lo que ustedes pidan.-dijo el rey.

-Si no le molesta quisiera compartir una habitación con Po nosotros siempre dormimos juntos.-pidió Tigresa muy sonrojada al igual que Po haciendo que todos los presentes los miraran con caras picaras.

-Pero no de la forman que piensan.-dijo Po pero solo izo que todos soltaran una risa picara.

-Y que es lo que pensábamos.-pregunto la adivina mirándolos a los dos pícara mente.

-Esta yo lo que…-hablo Po sin poder completar una frase.

-Ya tranquilos no tenemos nada en contra del amor joven así que pueden relajarse.-dijo la reina haciendo que la pareja suspirara tranquila.

-Ahora que están tranquilos les diré que pueden compartir una habitación.-dijo el rey lo que los tranquilizo un poco.

-Gracias.-dijo Tigresa muy feliz al saber que seguiría durmiendo con Po.

-Bueno se puede saber quien será el maestro que nos entrene.-pregunto Po muy curioso.

-No será un maestro serán tres.-dijo la adivina señalando a los maestros que estaban al lado de los invitados haciendo los miraran muy sorprendidos.

-Asombroso en serio seremos entrenados por los legendarios maestros rino, buey y cocodrilo.-dijo Po muy emocionado por la noticia.

-Si y ellos aceptaran con gusto verdad.-dijo el rey viendo directamente a los maestros.

-Si su majestad la verdad mis compañeros y yo hemos esperado la oportunidad de entrenar a alguien así que gracias.-dijo el maestro rino haciendo una reverencia junto con los demás maestros.

-Bien si no hay problema pueden retirarse de ahora en adelante para ustedes dos este es su hogar y pueden pasear por el palacio entrar y salir sin ninguna restricción.-dijo el rey señalando todo el lugar.

Tanto los maestros como la pareja asintieron y se retiraron.

-Oye Tigresa que tal si vemos todo el palacio para conocerlo.-le pregunto Po a Tigresa.

-Me parece bien.-le respondió Tigresa a Po.

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a explorar el palacio dejando a los reyes y la adivina solos.

-Oigan creen que este bien no contarle la verdad a Po.-pregunto la reina a su esposo y a la adivina.

-Por el momento es mejor que no se lo digamos ya que eso le provocaría muchos problemas emocionales sin mencionar que también se los provocaría a Tigresa.-le respondió la adivina.

-Yo no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ocultarle que en parte somos la causa de que quedara huérfano incluso también somos la causa de que Tigresa sea huérfana también.- dijo el rey muy triste por la pareja que se retiro.

-Va ser difícil mantenerlo en secreto pero solo espero que el entrene lo suficiente para que pueda vencer a shen.-dijo la adivina muy preocupada por el futuro.

Se quedaron hay platicando sobre ese tema mientras que la pareja seguía explorando el palacio con una gran felicidad.

-Puedes creerlos Tigresa tenemos un hogar y además seremos entrenados en el arte del Kung fu.-dijo Po muy feliz tanto que soltó la mano de Tigresa y lanzo algunos golpes y patadas al aire eso la sorprendió nunca había visto a Po hacer eso.

-Valla Po parece que tienes talento esos movimientos fueron geniales.-dijo Tigresa que también izo lo mismo que Po.

-Pues tu también tienes buenos movimientos lo se por qué siempre que jugábamos demostrabas unos movimientos muy asombrosos en especial cuando jugabas con tu bola de estambre siempre me pedías que la lanzara al aire y tu siempre la atrapabas con un salto increíble.-dijo Po recordando los buenos tiempos en el orfanato.

-Gracias Po yo nunca me canse de jugar contigo.-dijo Tigresa también recordando los buenos tiempos en el orfanato.

-En serio nunca te cansaras de jugar conmigo.-pregunto Po poniendo su mochila en el piso abriéndola y buscando algo.

-Si Po jamás me cansare de jugar contigo aunque ya somos muy grandes para jugar así que no podemos hacerlo muy seguido y que estas haciendo.-le respondió y le pregunto Tigresa mientras observaba con curiosidad lo que Po hacia.

-Solo busco algo que te va a gustar.-le respondió Po cuando saco de su mochila una bola de estambre que estaba algo gastada y era con la que siempre jugaba.

-Po esa bola de estambre es…-Tigresa trato de preguntar pero la felicidad y sus instintos felinos juguetones no la dejaban.

-Si Tigresa esta es la bola de estambre con la que jugábamos desde cachorros me sorprende que allá durado todos estos años y si sé que somos muy grandes para jugar pero hacerlo de ves en cuando no tiene nada de malo.-Po termino lo que Tigresa iba a decir.

Tigresa estaba tan feliz que una pequeña lágrima se le salió y de un rápido movimiento abraso a Po frotando su rostro en el pecho de él y ronroneando. Po le correspondió el abraso y coloco su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Gracias Po tu siempre me haces feliz.-dijo Tigresa tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Tu sabes que eso es lo único que quiero que seas feliz.-dijo Po separándose un poco de ella para limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro.

-También quiero que seas feliz.-dijo Tigresa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias pero vamos sé que quieres jugar vamos gatita juguemos.-dijo Po mientras corría alejándose de ella moviendo la bola de estambre de un lado a otro, eso provoco que los instintos de Tigresa salieran sus pupilas se dilataron haciendo que ella no dejara de ver la bola de estambre.

-Oh Po sabes que no puedo resistirme osito de peluche.-dijo Tigresa corriendo a cuatro patas persiguiendo a Po.

Tigresa estuvo persiguiendo a Po por varias partes del palacio increíblemente Po no se cansaba, la juguetona persecución llego esta el gran patio del palacio donde estuvieron jugando mientras que un trió de maestro los observaban.

-Debo admitir que son buenos.-dijo el maestro rino.

-Si esa tigresa es muy ágil y veloz pero lo que más me sorprende es que el panda pueda evitar que lo alcance.-dijo el maestro buey.

-Va ser muy interesante entrenar a esos dos.-dijo el maestro cocodrilo.

Los tres maestros los observaron por un buen rato pero pronto paso algo que los sorprendió mucho y es que en un movimiento rápido Tigresa logro atrapar de frente a Po y fue tan fuerte la atrapada que lo derribo haciéndolos rodar juntos y en el ultimo giro los labios de ambos se juntaron.

Los dos se sorprendieron mucho por lo que estaba pesándolas ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que lentamente empezaron a cerrarlos dejándose llevar por el momento.

Esto es lo que han querido hacer desde hace años pero debido a las circunstancias no lo hacían, pero ahora eso ya no importaba se amaban y eso es lo único que necesitan.

Se abrasaron haciendo más apasionada el beso y provocando un fuerte ronroneo a Tigresa cuando Po introdujo su lengua en su boca.

El beso duro unos minutos hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar. Tigresa junto su frente con la de Po mirándose a los ojos mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo Tigresa no sabes lo mucho que quería decírtelo.-dijo Po sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima **(si lo se es gracioso)**.

-Yo también te amo Po desde hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Tigresa dejando salir una lagrimas de felicidad.

Sé quedaron así unos momentos esta que se levantaron, recogieron sus mochilas que se les cayeron por jugar, se tomaron de las manos, Tigresa se limpio las lagrimas, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Po y volvieron al palacio a explorar lo que les falto.

Ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de que sus futuros maestros lo observaron todo el tiempo y tampoco de que un par de pavorreales y una cabra los observaron desde la parte más alta del palacio.

-Fue buena idea ocultarles la verdad no soportaría verlos con problemas emocionales.-dijo el rey pavorreal.

-Si se ven tan lindos y felices juntos sin mencionar que tienen futuro como maestros de kung fu.-dijo la reina pavorreal.

-Ese panda va a necesitar apoyo de ella si quiere cumplir su destino.-dijo la cabra adivina mientras se frotaba la barba.

Todos asintieron y decidieron volver a sus deberes del día.

Po y Tigresa estuvieron explorando todo el palacio desde las habitaciones hasta el comedor donde acompañaron a los reyes comiendo juntos platicando con ellos para conocerse mejor, platicar con ellos izo que la pareja de pavorreales se encariñara con el panda y la tigresa estuvieron con ellos todo el día hasta la cena y al terminar unos sirvientes les dijeron que los llevarían a su habitación así que dijeron buenas noches a los pavorreales con una reverencia y siguieron a los sirvientes a su nueva habitación.

-Que disfruten de su habitación en ella encontraran lo que necesiten.-dijeron los sirvientes mientras los reverenciaban.

-Gracias.-dijeron Po y Tigresa al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ellos entraron se sorprendieron mucho ya que la habitación parecía haber sido hecha a la medida de ellos dos, estaba muy bien decorada con una enorme cama y al lado dos roperos con el nombre de Tigresa en uno y el de Po en el otro al abrirlos les gusto mucho lo que encontraron.

-Asombroso Tigresa mi ropero tiene todo tipo de ropa desde casual, de entrenamiento y para fiesta y son de mi medida.-dijo Po viendo las camisas, chalecos, túnicas, kimonos para hombre, batas, pantalones cortos y normales, calzado, pijamas además de ropa interior.

-Valla hicieron esto para nosotros en un día.-dijo Tigresa viendo que también tenia todo tipo de ropa como camisas, chalecos, túnicas, batas, pantalones, kimonos, qipaos, faldas, calzado, pijamas y ropa interior.

-Es ropa muy buena aunque yo normalmente use solo pantalones y unos zapatos.-dijo Po mientras se probaba una camisa.

-Si es bonita aunque casi no uso vestidos no porque no me gusten es solo que en el orfanato nadie quería darme por que decían que un monstruo no merecía algo tan bonito.-dijo Tigresa algo triste.

-Tigresa si nadie te daba algo tan bonito como un vestido es por que si te lo daban te verías tan hermosa que te tendrían envidia.-dijo Po abrasándola y besándola en la frente.

-De verdad.-dijo Tigresa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si Tigresa sabes que no te mentiría.-dijo Po dándole una gran sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias Po.-dijo Tigresa después de besar su mejilla.

-De nada sabes cuando tengamos un día libre tal ves deberemos tener una cita y así podrás probarte uno de esos vestido para que veas que eres muy hermosa.-dijo Po un poco sonrojado por pedirle una cita.

-Sabes es una buena idea.-dijo Tigresa sonroja y emocionada por ese día.

-Muy bien si mejor vamos a dormir iré a darme un baño cuando.-dijo Po mientras agarraba una pijama y se fue al cuarto de baños.

Tigresa asintió y busco una pijama para ella pero solo había camisones algo cortos de las piernas ya que le quedaban cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas.

-Oh no estos camisones son muy pequeños.-Pensó Tigresa muy sonrojada con la idea de que Po la viera con uno de ellos pero no podía hacer nada eran un regalos de parte de los reyes y no quería quedar mal con ellos.

Cuando Po volvió con la pijama puesta secándose un poco la cabeza ella se fue al cuarto de baños con una bata y un camisón sin que lo viera el y cuando termino de bañarse y se puso el camisón pero se puso la bata encima para que nadie la viera, al llegar al cuarto estaba muy sonrojada por que Po la vería usándolo.

-Po por favor no pienses mal de mi es que no había algo mas discreto para ponerme.-dijo Tigresa mirando el suelo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No preocupes lo que estés usando no puede ser algo tan malo.-dijo Po acostando en la cama mirándola.

-Esta bien.-dijo Tigresa muy roja quitándose la bata dejándola caer.

La cara de Po estaba completamente embobada y sonroja por lo que esta viendo. Tigresa estaba usando un camisón rosa con un escote que permitía ver los pechos cerca de la talla de C de ella, un tanto ajustado lo que dejaba ver su figura de reloj y sus caderas y corto de las piernas como cuatro dedos por encima de las rodillas.

Tigresa estaba parada enfrente de él mirando hacia el suelo y frotándose el brazo izquierdo esperando no incomodarlo con la que usaba.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Tigresa hablo.

-Si no te sientes cómodo durmiendo conmigo puedo cambiarme y usar otra ropa.-dijo Tigresa señalando la ropa de su ropero.

-No te preocupes te ves bien.-dijo Po levantándose de la cama acercándose a ella.

-Enserio no te parece muy atrevido.-pregunto Tigresa levantando el rostro.

-Tal ves sea un poco atrevido pero somos novios no.-le respondió Po agarrándola de una mano besándola.

-Si somos novios pero no…-no pudo terminar por que sus labios fueron ocupados por los de Po dando así un apasionado beso. Eso la sorprendió pero se dejo llevar colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Po la agarraba de la cintura. El beso poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionados ya que cada uno metió su lengua por la boca del otro en una danza donde ninguno quería parar.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos esta que por falta de aire se separaron pero sin soltarse mirándose a los ojos.

-Se lo que ibas a decir y no te preocupes yo te respeto tanto como te amo así que te prometo ser discreto y subiendo poco a poco nuestra relación además somos muy jóvenes todavía aun no estamos listos.-dijo Po mirándola con una cara tranquila y amorosa.

-Esta bien quiero ser una buena novia así que yo también te prometo seré discreta subiendo poco a poco nuestra relación.-dijo Tigresa ya tranquilizada de la situación incomoda de hace unos minutos.

-Muy bien si ya estas tranquila vamos a dormir tenemos un gran futuro por delante.-dijo Po caminando hacia la cama acostándose de espalda.

Tigresa asintió y se acercó a el para después acostarse en su pansa como lo ha hecho casi toda su vida, cuando ella se acomodó bien se dieron un pequeño beso y Po la cubrió a ella y a él con una sabana.

-Te amo.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos seguros en un abraso felices ya que el destino les dio una gran oportunidad de tener lo que siempre han querido.

* * *

**Muy bien espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo por favor dejen sus comentarios.  
**

**Me despido pero volveré pronto sigan así y suerte.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno como les dije aquí les traigo así que disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:Todos preparence su aventura comienza.**

Al día siguiente cuando todos en la cuidad despertaron listos para sus labores del día, lo mismo pasaba en el palacio todos los sirvientes comenzaron también con su labores.

Para Po y Tigresa fue lo mismo lentamente abrieron los ojos con un gran bostezo y unos cuantos estiramientos de parte de los dos se despertaron.

**-**Buenos días gatita**-**dijo Po mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-**Buenos días osito de peluche**-**dijo Tigresa igual que él.

Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose esta que acercaron sus rostros para poder darse un beso, un beso de los muchos que se darían en el futuro.

El beso duro unos minutos hasta que se separaron para poder levantarse y vestirse para su primer día de entrenamiento.

Cada uno se acercó a su ropero y buscaron la ropa mas adecuada para este día.

**-**Bueno como vamos a ser maestros de Kung fu lo mejor será usar ropa de entrenamiento**-**dijo Po mientras sacaba unos pantalones negros con los bordes verdes y con una planta de bambú bordada en la pierna izquierda esta llegar a su cintura y unas sandalias verdes.

**-**Se ve bien yo usare esto**-**dijo Tigresa sacando unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja con un crisantemo en la espalda y unas sandalias negras.

Po salió de la habitación para cambiarse en el baño y darle privacidad a Tigresa** (Como ya lo mencionaron antes ninguno de los dos quiere apresurar las cosas su relación acaba de empezar y no quieren meter la pata especialmente Po)**, cuando el volvió para ver si Tigresa esta lista vio algo que lo dejo fuera de onda y era que el busto de Tigresa desapareció dejándolo en estado de show.

**-**Este Tigresa que te paso**-**pregunto saliendo de ese estado.

**-**De que hablas Po**-**respondió ella con otra pregunta confundida.

**-**Bueno tu**…-**estaba tan nervioso que no terminaba la frase lo único que pudo hacer es señalar su pecho eso izo que Tigresa se sonrojara mucho.

**-**Oh eso lo que pasa es que e leído que si quiero poder entrenar adecuadamente debía asegurarme de que mis pechos no me estorben por que ya sabes entre el entrenamiento van a moverse mucho y eso me sacaría de balance y también para evitar otros problemas.-esta ves si le respondió ella pero lo izo con mucha dificultad debido a lo avergonzada y sonrojada que se puso.

**-**Y que usaste para que se te aplanara el busto**-**Po no supo porque pregunto eso si ya tenia una idea de como lo izo **(no sean mal pensados).**

**-**Debajo del ropero encontré una caja la recogí para ver que tenia adentro y encontré estas vendas que tenían una nota diciendo para que son y como debía ponérmelas**.-**respondiéndole la respuesta todavía avergonzada y también roja.

**-**Y no te lastiman o te impiden respirar correctamente**.-**volvió a preguntar Po.

**-**Si pero ya me acostumbrare además no tengo que usarlas todo el tiempo puedo quitármelas para dormir y para otras ocasiones**.-**le respondió Tigresa ya mas tranquila.

**-**Ok pero si te asen algún daño esas vendas tendrás que buscar otra forma bueno ya sabes no quiero que te pase nada malo**.-**dijo Po algo preocupado por lo que le pudiera provocar esas vendas.

Tigresa solo le sonrió acercándose a el para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**-**Me parece bien**-**dijo Tigresa después de besarlo en la mejilla.

**-**Muy bien vamos a desayunar**.-**dijo Po tomándola de las manos para empezar a caminar hacia el comedor.

Caminaron por unos minutos hablando sobre lo que sabían del Kung fu y como se imaginaban el entrenamiento hasta que llegaron a la mesa del comedor donde los reyes ya estaban desayunando.

**-**Buenos días sus majestades**-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una reverencia.

**-**Ya vamos no tienen que ser tan formales con nosotros**-**dijo el rey sonriéndoles a los dos.

**-**Si puede que seamos reyes pero nos gusta que nos traten por igual-dijo la reina.

**-**Y por eso queremos que de ahora en adelante nos llamen por nuestros nombres**-**dijo el rey.

**-**De verdad es que no queremos ofenderlos**.-**dijo Po muy confundido.

**-**No tienen de que preocuparse ser tratado como alguien que esta por encima de los demás no es tan divertido como suena**-**dijo el rey cambiando su expresión por una un tanto triste.

**-**Si cuando eres de la realeza es muy difícil hacerse de buenos amigos ya que la gente normal te respeta por ser rey y te dicen muchos elogios pero nunca sabrás si son en realidad tus amigos y los otro reyes y nobles la mayoría de veces son personas muy materialistas, superficiales y solo piensan en si mismos**.-**dijo la reina algo de desanimada.

Al escuchar eso Po y Tigresa se voltearon a ver a los ojos para después asentir y volver a mirar a los pavorreales.

**-**Como ustedes quieran así que cuales son sus nombres**-**les pregunto Po.

**-**El mio es Zhao**-**le contesto el rey.

**-**Y el mio es Fang Yin aunque puede llamarme Yin solamente**-**dijo esta ves la reina.

**-**Entonces buenos días rey y reina Zhao y Yin**-**los dos volvieron a darles los buenos días con una reverencia.

Zhao y Yin sonrieron por que por primera ves en muchos años los llamaron por sus nombres sin que teman algún castigo de parte de ellos.

**-**Pues si no hay problema ahora coman van a necesitar muchas energías para su entrenamiento**-** dijo el Zhao haciendo que todos sentaran y comieran.

Después de media hora Po y Tigresa terminaron de desayunar se levantaron y se despidieron para que cada pareja haga sus deberes del día.

Ellos dos se dirigieron al gran patio donde sus maestros los estaban esperando junto con un montón de equipo de kung fu.

**-**Buenos días estudiantes**-**dijo el maestro Rino.

**-**Buenos días maestros**-** dijeron al mismo tiempo con una reverencia.

**-**Como ustedes ya saben este es su primer día de entrenamiento**-**maestro cocodrilo los miro a los dos muy detenidamente-el entrenamiento los hará mas fuerte y veloces pero no solo aprenderán a pelear sino que también aprenderán todas las enseñanzas que el Kung fu ofrece**-**dejo de observarlos para mirar al maestro buey.

**-**Pero primero queremos saber que tanto saben del Kung fu**-**pregunto el maestro buey.

**-**Lo que yo se es que Kung fu no trata solo de pelear sino alcanzar la excelencia personal-le contesto Po un tanto nervioso.

-Y para alcanzar la excelencia personal es necesario tener paciencia, valor, confianza, disciplina y compasión-Tigresa hablo después de Po.

Los tres maestro quedaron muy impresionados por las palabras ellos ya conocían muy bien lo básico del Kung fu definitivamente entrenarlos va hacer toda una experiencia.

-Muy bien estoy impresionado ustedes entienden lo que es el Kung fu-el maestro rino les sonrió a los dos**-**Y ahora para empezar quiero que ustedes juren que solo usaran al Kung fu para proteger a los inocentes y para conservar la paz-dijo el maestro buey con mucha seriedad.

-Po y Tigresa se inclinaron ante ellos diciendo-Nosotros prometemos que usaremos el Kung fu para proteger a los inocentes y conservar la paz-al terminar volvieron a su posiciones.

-Bien les diré como será su entrenamiento para empezar comenzaremos con lo básico que son posturas, movimientos, patadas y golpes y meditación que es importante para mantener una mente tranquila y en paz-dijo el maestro cocodrilo haciendo unos cuantos movimientos de Kung fu.

-Cuando dominen esa parte entonces empezaremos a enseñarles un estilo de Kung fu que cuando lo dominen pasaran a otro hasta dominar todos-dijo el maestro buey.

-Y tan bien deberán leer esta dominar los mil rollos del Kung fu eso les dará el conocimiento y la sabiduría que necesitaran en su vida como maestros-dijo el maestro rino.

-Enserio tienen los mil rollos del Kung fu con ustedes-pregunto Po muy sorprendido.

-No solo son copias que nos dieron con el tiempo-le contesto el maestro cocodrilo.

-Por ultimo como deber de maestros deberán proteger a los aldeanos de esta ciudad y de otros lugares e ir a misiones solos o acompañados eso les servirá para probar lo aprendido en el entrenamiento pero no abusen de sus habilidades solo deben usarlas cuando es necesario-dijo el maestro rino poniéndose serio con lo ultimo.

-Otra cosa como ustedes ya sabrán esta es la primera ves que entrenamos a alguien por lo que nosotros tres también vamos a trabajar duro para darles un entrenamiento adecuado-confeso el maestro buey de parte de sus compañeros.

-Por lo tanto es posible que sepamos entrenar mejor a usted Tigresa-señalo el maestro rino a Tigresa.

-A mi-pregunto muy confundida al igual que su compañero y novio.

-Como eres un tigre por lógica tu estilo es el del tigre aunque con el tiempo le darás tu toque personal-le contesto rino a la tigresa-También por ser una felina tendrás un talento natural para el Kung fu-continuo el maestro rino.

-Pero caso de Po es diferente ya que los pandas son la única especie en china que no han practicado Kung fu-el maestro rino lo miro ahora al panda.

-Por que-pregunto Po confundido.

-Es que los pandas por le general son pacíficos y no les gusta la violencia-el maestro rino se puso pensativo unos momentos hasta que hablo-También por que tu especie no es muy atlética y a pesar de lo grandes que son no son tan fuertes-termino de contar el maestro rino.

-Entiendo-dijo Po algo desanimado.

-Pero no te preocupes nosotros aceptamos entrenarte y eso es lo que haremos-el maestro cocodrilo hablo sacando de sus pensamientos al panda-Juntos podremos ayudarte a ser el primer panda maestro de Kung fu-eso realzo el animo de Po.

-Si ya no hay más que decir comencemos con las posiciones-dijo el maestro rino comenzando así el entrenamiento.

Todos asintieron y empezaron con lo que dijo el rino.

El tiempo paso muy rápido y lo que dijeron los maestros de Tigresa de que tendría talento para el Kung fu era cierto todos los días ella demostraba una gran habilidad cuando le enseñaban sobre equilibrio, movimientos y ataques diversos al igual que inteligencia ya que en pocos meses dominaba varios rollos, eso sorprendió mucho a los maestros.

Y para su sorpresa Po era capas de seguirle el ritmo y a pesar de los golpes el no parecía muy lastimado eso no lo podían explicar pero un día cuando Po fue al baño decidieron preguntarle.

-Tigresa puedes venir por favor-la llamo el maestro rino.

-Si maestro-dijo Tigresa cuando llego hasta ellos.

-Tigresa queremos preguntarte como es que Po puede seguirte el paso en el entrenamiento el debería tener problemas para hacer eso por ser un panda-pregunto el maestros buey.

-Lo que pasa es que desde que lo conozco el siempre a tenido problemas para hacer cosas nuevas pero como el siempre cuidaba de mi yo quise ayudarlo con eso-les contesto Tigresa.

-Y que hiciste-pregunto el maestro cocodrilo.

-Como ya saben a él le gusta mucho comer y un día cuando éramos cachorros de 7 años vi como unos niños lo molestaban quitándole un dumpling que iba a comer el trato de hacer que lo devolvieran pero ellos solo lo aventaron a un árbol donde se quedo en una rama-se detuvo un momento para recordar mejor ese día-cuando esos niños se fueron él se quedo mirando la rama unos segundos cuando sorprendentemente el empezó a subir el árbol de forma ágil y rápida hasta llegar al dumpling lo que provoco que la rama se rompiera y el cayo pero no parecía lastimado mientras comía el dumpling desde ese entonces uso la comida para motivarlo-Tigresa se río por esos recuerdos.

-Eso es interesante entonces le has das comida para motivarlo a entrenar-pregunto el maestro rino.

-Si pero después de un tiempo de darle comida para que se esfuerce el empezara a hacerlo sin que le ofrezca comida solo lo volveré a hacer cuando sea algo nuevo en y que tenga problemas para hacerlo-le contesto Tigresa.

-Por cierto consigues la comida de los cocineros del palacio o la compras en la ciudad-volvió a preguntar el maestro rino.

-La verdad yo soy quien la hace y eso es debido a que en el orfanato a las niñas por injusto que suene les enseñaban a ser buenas esposas y amas de casa ya saben saber limpiar, cocinar, tejer, cuidar a los niños etc., era molesto que nos dijeran que para eso servían las hembras-Tigresa muy molesta recordando esos días-sino fuera por Po me hubiera convertido en la típica mujer que cuida de la casa y de los niños y que es completamente dependiente de su esposo-Tigresa comenzó a recordar unas de las razones por la que Po siempre estaba con ella.

-Y que izo Po para ayudarte a no ser ese tipo de mujer-pregunto el maestro buey.

-A el por ser macho le enseñaban cosas mas diversas y siempre después de las clases me enseñaba lo que aprendía eso le servía como repaso y a mi para aprender mas-Tigresa sonrió recordando los buenos tiempos en que estudiaba con Po.

Los maestros les pareció fascinante como sus dos alumnos se apoyaron toda su vida para aprender y cuidarse juntos.

Después de platicar unos minutos con la tigresa el panda volvió y continuaron con el entrenamiento.

Los meses que se transformaron en años pasaron y Po y Tigresa fueron progresando en su entrenamiento a tal punto que sus maestros les permitieron ir a diversas misiones donde sorprendían a todos con sus habilidades y no solo se dedicaban al Kung fu todo el día también pasaban tiempo con los pavorreales a quienes les tomaron cariño al panda y a la tigresa tratándolos como si fueran de su propia familia y eso poco a poco izo que Zhao y Yin recuperan las ganas de vivir y eso es algo que todos lo pobladores de gongmen notaron y desde ese entonces esa ciudad recupero la felicidad y dicha que sus reyes trajeron.

Todos esos logros los volvieron famosos y reconocidos a la pareja llamando la atención del fundador del Kung fu el Gran Maestro Oogway.

La tortuga estaba en el salón de los guerreros leyendo todo lo que los maestros rino, cocodrilo y buey habían escrito sobre sus alumnos y algunas imágenes hechas por admiradores y niños.

Justo cuando termino de leer escucho unos pasos acercándose a él.

-Me llamo maestro-pregunto el maestro Shifu su mejor alumno.

-Si mi viejo amigo-le contesto la tortuga dándole una sonrisa.

-Ocurre algo malo-volvió a preguntar Shifu.

-Acaso tiene que pasar algo malo para poder estar con un amigo-le contesto Oogway acercándose a él.

-Entonces no tiene nada que hablar conmigo-pregunto otras ves Shifu algo confundido.

-Bueno tampoco dije eso-le contesto Oogway apagando una por una las velas que los rodeaban.

El panda rojo lo miro con una cara un tanto impaciente así que apago todas las velas con un aplauso y cuando eso paso Oogway volteo a verlo a él.

-Shifu que tanto sabes sobre el maestro Po y la maestra Tigresa de la ciudad de gongmen-Oogway le mostró los rollos e imágenes sobre la pareja.

-E leído y escuchado que son maestros de Kung fu tan buenos que gracias a ellos esa ciudad es la mas segura de china-le contesto Shifu viendo lo que su maestros le mostraba.

-Y además de ellos maestros que mas sabes-volvió a preguntar Oogway.

-Sé que ellos son huérfanos que se escaparon del orfanato de Bao Gu siendo adolescentes y que se fueron hacia gongmen para conseguir trabajo pero por alguna razón los reyes les ofrecieron la oportunidad de ser entrenados por los maestros rino, cocodrilo y buey-contesto algo pensativo.

-Y de su vida personal-pregunto Oogway mostrándole un dibujo hecho posiblemente por una niña de Po y Tigresa abrasados con ropa matrimonial besándose.

El maestro Shifu se sorprendió por esa imagen había escuchado de que esos dos eran muy unidos pero no imagino que fueran una pareja.

-Son casados **(si ya se lo que piensan pero lo explicare en el siguiente capitulo)** pero como ambos son especies muy diferentes tanto por apariencia y por comportamiento-dijo Shifu muy sorprendido.

-Shifu ellos son huérfanos crecieron sin conocer las costumbres de su especie, crecieron alejados de los demás por que nadie en el valle estaba acostumbrado a convivir con un tigre y un panda-Oogway puso los rollos y los dibujos en una mesa-Por eso nadie los adopto y eso los izo buscar afecto entre ellos dos para evitar estar solos-Oogway se puso triste por imaginar la vida de esos dos.

-Ahora que lo dice no es tan raro que dos especies diferentes se enamoren muchos trabajadores del palacio y pobladores del valle están casados o tienen un romance con alguien de diferente especie-dijo Shifu recordando que hace treinta años también estuvo enamorado de una mujer de otra especie eso lo entristeció.

Oogway noto el cambio de cara de Shifu y decidió decirle la otra razón de por que la que lo llamo.

-Shifu-llamo el Oogway.

-Si maestro-le contesto el llamado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-La razón de por que te llame es por que quiero que mandes una carta a esa pareja ofreciéndole la oportunidad de entrenar en el palacio de jade-dijo Oogway tomando por sorpresa a Shifu por esas palabras.

-Que pretende maestro-pregunto Shifu.

-Tuve una visión Shifu tiempos difíciles se acercan Tai lung volverá-esa respuesta sorprendió a Shifu que varios recuerdos malos llegaron a su mente.

-Pero eso es imposible-grito Shifu muy alterado.

-Nada es imposible-dijo Oogway muy seriamente.

-Cuando Shifu dijo esas palabras llamo Zeng -Zeng ve directo a la prisión de Chorh-Gom y dile al Comandante Vachirque duplique la seguridad Tai lung no debe escapar-termino de hacer el mensaje y se lo dio al ganso que salio volando chocando con una columna para después irse.

-Uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo-dijo Oogway caminando a la piscina

-pero maestro debemos impedir que vuelva si eso pasa destruirá el valla, cobrara venganza y… -Shifu no se callo al escuchar a su maestro hablar.

-Tu mente es como esta agua amigo mío, cuando esta agitada se vuelve difícil ver, pero si dejas que se calme la respuesta se vuelve clara-dijo Oogway tocando con su bastón el agua de la piscina haciéndola mas clara mostrando la estatua de un dragón dorado con un rollo en su boca.

-El rollo del dragón-dijo Shifu mirando hacia arriba donde estaba el rollo.

-El momento es se acerca-dijo Oogway mirando también al rollo.

-Pero quien, quien es digno de saber el secreto del poder ilimitado, de convertirse en el guerrero del dragón-pregunto Shifu a su maestro.

-Yo no lo se-esa respuesta saco lo saco de onda un poco-Pero si se una cosa-Shifu volvió a la normalidad-Los cinco mas bien los 4 furiosos necesitan un líder.

-Oh e cierto ellos han estado incompletos todo este tiempo-Shifu se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que recordó lo que hablo antes con su maestro-Un momento usted quiere que el maestro Po o la maestra Tigresa completen a los 4 para ser cinco y también ser su líder-dijo Shifu algo sorprendido.

-Si amigo ellos tienen el valor, la confianza, paciencia, y compasión algo les falta-dijo Oogway mirando a Shifu.

-Disciplina pero maestro ellos ya son maestros muy disciplinados cualquiera de ellos puede ser el líder en caso de que el panda y la tigresa no sean los adecuados por no tener buenas habilidades-dijo Shifu.

-Shifu un líder no es un líder por su habilidad sino responsabilidad y su líder debe tener la responsabilidad de mantener la disciplina cuando estén perdiéndola en una situación difícil-dijo Oogway acercándose recogiendo un rollo y metiéndolo a un tubo y dándoselo-Ten por favor mándaselos-dijo Oogway saliendo de la sala.

Shifu se quedo quieto mirando como su maestro se iba esta que volvió en si y llamo a otro mensajero para que llevara el mensaje a gongmen.

Ellos dos jamás se dieron cuenta es que todo ese tiempo fueron vistos y escuchados por los 4 furiosos Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y mono que parecían un poco molestos por que Oogway pensaba que no eran disciplinados y responsables.

-Pueden creerlo Tai lung volverá y Oogway no cree que seamos capaces de ser disciplinados para enfrentarnos a el-dijo Mantis arriba del sombrero de Grulla.

-Pero él es nuestro maestro él sabe tiene una buena razón de porque necesitamos un líder-dijo Víbora serpenteando alrededor de ellos.

-Pero enserio de verdad que el maestro cree que perderíamos la disciplina en una situación difícil hemos esta en muchas-dijo grulla cruzando sus alas.

-Yo propongo que entrenemos con más ganas y hacia demostrar quienes somos los 4 furiosos-dijo Mono con decisión.

-Mono no lo digas al aire de verdad que no suena bien decir 4 que 5 furiosos debemos darle una oportunidad a esos dos para que uno sea el líder o un miembro mas-dijo Víbora mientras se iba.

Los maestros que se quedaron pensaron en las palabras de Víbora tenia razón necesitaban un miembro mas y casi al instante recordaron que el líder oficial según su maestro les había dicho debía ser el guerrero dragón.

-Amigos sé que todos queremos ser el guerrero del dragona si manos a la obra a entrenar-dijo Mantis frotando sus tenazas.

Todos asintieron y se fueron directo a la sala de entrenamiento preparándose para el día de la elección del guerrero dragón.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Zhao: que significa "por encima y más allá de todo".**

**Fang Yin: que significa "fragante alfombra de césped; aliento de las flores".**

**Nombre a los reyes por que me canse de llamarlos rey y reina así que espero que les gusten esos nombres.**

**Si les gusto el capitulo no duden en escribir su comentario y otra cosa por favor alguien podría decirme como se llama cada aparato de la sala de entrenamiento del palacio de jade por favor necesito saberlo.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos y siento mucho el retraso es que se me vinieron muchas cosas encima y lo digo literalmente.**

**Como compensación e decidido subir un poco de nivel respecto a la clasificación espero que les guste.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Lo que queríamos y mas.**

Era de noche en gongmen pero no cualquier noche y eso era por que en ese lugar y en otras partes de china se celebraba el nuevo año chino el año del conejo terminaba dando comienzo al año del dragón.

Toda la ciudad estaba adornada con las mas brillantes lámparas haciendo que la ciudad brillara tanto que podía verse desde lejos.

Todo el mundo festejaba vistiendo sus mejores ropas, platicando, bailando y comiendo de lo mejor por el nuevo año.

Y los reyes y los maestros no se quedaron atrás, Zhao y Yin paseaban por las calles conviviendo con su pueblo, el maestro rino contaba historias a los niños mientras que los maestros buey y cocodrilo jugaban con otros niños y todo eso fue posible gracias a Po y Tigres.

Tigresa estaba usando un qipao blanco con bordes rosas y flores de loto tejidos en el pecho vientre y en la espalda y una flor roja en su oreja izquierda.

Po usaba una túnica verde con bordes dorados con el símbolo del ying y el yang en la espalda y unos pantalones negros también con los bordes dorados.

Ellos habían logrado mucho en su vida de maestros.

Le habían devuelto las ganas de vivir a los reyes Zhao y Yin y estos se encariñaron a tal punto que los consideran sus hijos, la primera ves que los reyes los llamaron hijo e hija Tigresa no pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad al igual que Po y de un rápido movimiento abrazaron a los pavorreales soltando varios sollozos sintiéndose como cachorros otra ves, eso izo que los instintos de Padres salieran de ellos correspondiéndoles el abraso y consolándolos para que dejen de llorar como lo hicieron con su hijo shen.

También debido a su fama de ser de los mejores izo que sus maestros fueran más reconocidos de lo que ya eran al tal punto de que muchos querían aprender kung fu de ellos y por eso fue necesario construir una gran escuela donde junto con ellos enseñaban kung fu.

Si todo era perfecto tenían lo que siempre quisieron un hogar y una familia.

Se quedaron festejando varias horas esta que decidieron dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad que duro varios minutos hasta que llegaron a uno de los muchos puentes que había.

Tigresa se apoyó en el barandal del puente y Po la abraso por detrás apoyando su cabeza en la de ella que provoco que ronroneara tiernamente al sentir a su amado.

-Lo conseguimos gatita tenemos todo lo que queríamos-susurro Po besando la cabeza de la felina.

-Y mas-dijo Tigresa moviendo su brazo izquierdo para que su reflejara en el agua del rió y se vieran los dos anillos que tenia en un dedo.

Po entendió lo que Tigresa quería decir y se refería a su vida como marido y mujer.

Los dos empezaron a recordar ese día cuando unieron sus vidas para siempre.

**Flashback**

Po y Tigresa estaban deteniendo un robo en una joyería provocada por un grupo de jabalís.

Y aunque los jabalís los superaban en número eso no parecía importar ya que uno por uno fueron siendo derrotados.

-Nada como un día de trabajo verdad Tigresa-grito Po le dio una pata a la cabeza de un jabalí mandando directamente a Tigresa.

La felina estaba peleando con dos jabalís que la atacaron por los lados pero ella con una división perfecta pateo en la frente y cuando volvió al suelo vio al jabalí que Po le envió con una pata y ella también lo pateo en la cabeza mandándolo directamente a varios jabalís que corrían directamente a ella derribándolos a todos.

-Si Po no hay nada mejor-le respondió Tigresa rompiendo con un golpe la lanza de un jabalí para después patearlo en el pecho.

La pelea duro varios minutos hasta que Tigresa de un salto cayo detrás de Po y este la miro y la agarro de las manos y empezó a girar para que Tigresa le diera patadas a los jabalís que intentaron.

Cuando no quedo ningún jabalí en pie Po se detuvo y soltando las manos de Tigresa.

-Vaya Tigresas te excediste un poco mira nada mas como quedaron todos-dijo Po señalando a los jabalís en el suelo.

Justo cuando termino de hablar un jabalí que logro recuperarse recogió una espada y lanzo un ataque directo a la cara de Po pero este detuvo el ataque agarrando la espada del jabalí con una fuerte mordida.

El jabalí estaba tan fuera de onda por lo que izo el panda y este con la espada en la boca dio un giro rápido y con fuerza que izo que jabalí saliera volando directo a sus compañeros caídos.

-Si Po yo si que me excedo-dijo Tigresa con los brazos cruzados.

-Jeje quieres comer algo-pregunto Po rascándose la cabeza algo apenado.

-Tu sabes que si-le respondió tomando una de sus manos para ir donde pudieran comer dejando a los guardias de la ciudad llevarse a la cárcel a los jabalís.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante se sentaron y una cerda **(en el buen sentido de la palabra) **les pregunto que querían comer.

Tigresa ordeno un tazón de dumplings y Po una sopa de fideos.

-Oye Tigresa voy al baño vuelvo en un momento-dijo Po levantándose dejando a Tigresa sola.

Pero en ves de ir al baño Po entro en la cocina sorprendiendo a los cocineros.

-Le podemos ayudar en algo maestro Po-pregunto una cabra algo confundida.

-Bueno no quiero molestar a nadie pero quisiera que me hicieran un favor-le contesto Po mientras que de un bolsillos sacaba una pequeña caja negra y al abrirla se pudo ver que era un anillo de oro con la palabra te amo grabada en ella-Mi novia pidió un tazón de dumplings y quisiera que metieran en uno de ellos este anillo-se lo mostró a todos y estos se emocionaron e hicieron lo que les pidió.

Po volvió con su novia y comenzaron a platicar esperando su comida.

Cuando llego su pedido comenzaron a comer y Po miraba a Tigresa mientras se comía los dumplings uno por una.

-Que tal están los dumplings-pregunto Po sorbiendo unos fideos.

-Están muy buenos-le contesto Tigresa dándole una mordida a un dumplings pero nomas le dio una mordida sintió algo duro en los dientes y cuando aparto el dumpling de su boca vio un anillo.

Eso dejo sin habla a Tigresa y cuando volteo a ver a su novio vio que el estada inclinado frente de ella y sosteniéndole una mano.

-Tigresa te conozco supe que eras la mas bella, talentosa y cariñosa del todo el mundo-los ojos de Tigresa se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas de felicidad por que ya sabia lo que Po iba a decir-Siempre te e amado mucho antes de que fuéramos novio-dijo Po con una sonrisa muy grande en su cara.

-Tigresa te casarías conmigo-pregunto Po mirando a los ojos de su amada.

Todos en el restaurante dejaron de comer para poder escuchar la respuesta de la felina.

-Si-le respondió con un grito para después besarlo sin importarle que todos los estaban viendo.

Todos en el restaurante comenzaron a felicitarlos y a pasar la vos haciendo que en poco tiempo toda la ciudad se enterara de la feliz noticia.

Cuando volvieron al palacio y le contaron la noticia a los reyes y a sus maestros todo fue un locura tanto literal como metafóricamente ya que los pavorreales y sus maestros se alegraron tanto que los abrasaron y cuando los soltaron Zhao y Yin ordenaron a sus sirvientes que preparan todo el palacio para la boda y la ropa para la pareja.

Po y Tigresa trataron de decirle que no era necesario hacer tan rápido la boda pero no pudieron hablar por que los costureros y costureras que todos eran conejos se los llevaron para hacerles la ropa que llevarían en su boda.

Todos los preparativos para la boda fueron terminados en unos días y de verdad que exageraron.

Cuando llego el día de la boda Po y Tigresa estaban vistiéndose en habitaciones separadas.

-Se ve muy hermosa maestra Tigresa-dijo una coneja mientras colocaba un espejo de cuerpo completo en frente de ella.

Tigresa estaba usando un vestido rojo con bordes dorados y en el frente tenia bordado un pavorreal y en la espalda tenía plumas de pavorreal desplegadas y unas sandalias rojas.

-Oiga de donde salieron estas plumas-pregunto Tigresa a la coneja.

-No lo se la reina me las dio para su vestido-le respondió la coneja mirando las plumas.

Justo cuando iba a volver a hablar Yin entre mirándola con una gran sonrisa acercándose a ella.

-Tigresa te ves hermosa con ese vestido-dijo Yin viendo cada detalle del vestido.

-Gracias mama pero quisiera saber donde consiguió estas plumas de pavorreal la costurera me dijo que usted se las dio para este vestido-pregunto Tigresa señalando las plumas.

-Son de Zhao-Tigresa se sorprendió por esa respuesta.

-Son plumas que se cayeron-pregunto Tigresa fuera de onda.

-No hija yo se las pedí pero no te preocupes le volverán a crecer-le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tigresa no pudo evitar imaginarse al rey pavorreal quitarse el mismo las plumas que son el orgullo de un pavorreal.

En otra habitación Po se estaba vistiendo con una túnica roja con bordes dorados con un dragón dorado en la espalda, usando unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos rojos.

Cuando estaba viéndose en el espejo Zhao entro a la habitación.

-Te ves muy bien hijo-dijo viendo su ropa.

-Gracias papa pero que les paso a tus plumas-pregunto Po señalando las partes viendo que le faltaban plumas.

-Prefiero no hacer comentarios-le respondió Zhao mirando hacia otro lado.

Po no se quedo muy conforme con la respuesta pero lo dejo así cuando un sirviente les aviso que ya era hora.

Todo palacio era el lujo y la buena decoración en persona aunque Po y Tigresa querían una boda sencilla sus padres no los escucharon ellos incluso ordenaron que los guardias se vistieran para la ocasión y que adornaran sus armas.

Si sus padres fueron muy detallista pero volvamos a la boda.

Po estaba junto el maestro rino quien seria el sacerdote y Zhao.

-Nervioso hijo-pregunto Zhao poniendo un ala en el hombro.

-Para serte honesto todos los invitados son gente de clase alta y algunos maestros de kung fu y no quiero hacer el ridículo-le contesto Po suspirando un poco.

-Al menos no tendrás que bailar enfrente de ellos-dijo Zhao recordando el día de su boda.

-Bailar-pregunto Po muy confundido.

-Si hijo alguna ves te has preguntado por que los pavorreales machos tienen plumas muy brillantes y estas plumas que se abren como abanico-le contesto para luego hacerle otra pregunta.

-La verdad yo se para que sirven-él le contesto observando sus plumas-En tiempos remotos donde la ley del mas fuerte era la única ley tus ancestros usaban estas plumas para defender territorio y para atraer a las hembras con una especie de danza y cantos no tan bellos como su plumaje-con esa respuesta quedó claro para Zhao que su hijo no es ningún ignorante.

-Correcto y ese baile siguió vivo hasta el día de hoy-Zhao empezó a recordar cuando tubo que bailar frente a su esposa con todos los invitados viéndolo-Ese baile fue cambiando de ser unos cuantos conteneos y agitar las plumas a convertirse en todo tipo de movimientos rítmicos y elegantes y de verdad que es difícil moverse cuando estas plumas están desplegadas ya que son muchas y el viento me hacia perder el equilibrio y para colmo tenia que usar un montón de adornos en mis plumas pero todo salió bien al final-Zhao se rio un poco al recordar ese baile

-Bueno si tú saliste bien librado de ese día entonces y también podre-dijo Po mas seguro.

Zhao asintió y unos minutos después un sirviente dijo que la novia venia y todos se prepararon.

Y así era unos segundos después Tigresa salió del palacio y todo el mundo quedo impresionado por lo hermosa que se miraba.

-Ahora no estoy tan seguro-dijo Po muy sorprendido por lo bien que se miraba la novia.

El pavorreal se soltó una risita por lo rápido que el panda perdió su confianza.

Tigresa caminaba con Yin detrás de ella hacia Po con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cuando llego hasta su novio este se le quedo viendo directamente.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Po levemente sonrojado.

-Y usted no esta nada mal-dijo Tigresa controlando más su sonrojo.

Yin se paro al lado de su esposo y el maestro rino llamo la atención de los dos para comenzar la ceremonia.

-Estamos aquí reunidos en este gran día para unir a dos maestros en sagrado matrimonio tienen los anillos-dijo el maestro rino.

Po y Tigresa sacaron los anillos.

-Por favor digan sus votos, empiece usted maestro Po-dijo el rino.

- Hoy, maestra Tigresa, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu marido, sino como tu amigo, tu amante y tu confidente.

Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, el compañero de tu vida.

Desde este día caminaré junto a ti.

Al terminar coloco el anillo en el dedo de Tigresa.

-Ahora usted maestra Tigresa-dijo el rino.

-Hoy, maestro Po, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu mujer, sino como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente.

Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, la compañera de tu vida.

Desde este día caminaré junto a ti.

Tigresa coloco el anillo en el dedo de Po.

-Muy bien por el poder que el consejo de maestros me dado los declaro marido y mujer Po puedes besar a la novia-dijo el maestro rino sonriéndoles a los dos.

Rápidamente Po agarro la cintura de Tigresa levantándola un poco y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el para darse su primer beso como marido y mujer.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar de felicidad y Zhao y Yin trataban de contener sus lágrimas de alegría por sus hijos.

Lo que siguió fue un recorrido por toda la ciudad donde todos los pobladores en las calles y edificios de la ciudad gritaban, felicitaban y lanzaban flores a la feliz pareja.

El recorrido llego hasta el puerto donde había un barco bien equipado y listo para zarpar.

-Y ese barco-pregunto Po.

-Es nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes-le contesto Yin caminando agarrada de su ala derecha por Zhao.

-Un barco-dijo Tigresa muy sorprendida.

-Si y para su primer viaje irán en el a la gran capital del norte Pekín-dijo Zhao señalando todo el barco.

-Ay es donde pasaran su luna de miel-dijo Yin sonriéndoles.

-Muchas gracias mama y papa-dijo Po abrasando a Zhao y Yin al mismo tiempo.

Tigresa también se unió asiendo que todos los que los miraban dijeran un montón de cosas lindas sobre los reyes y los recién casados.

-Muy bien que están esperando suban y disfruten de su luna de miel-dijo Zhao guiñándoles a los dos.

Eso sonrojo a la pareja por que ya sabían a que se refería con disfrutar.

-Si eso haremos-dijo Tigresa tomando la mano de Po y subiendo al barco.

Cuando subieron al barco este zarpo y el panda y la tigresa se pararon en la parte de atrás del barco despidiéndose prometiendo volver pronto.

El barco tomo unos días llegar al puerto donde conseguirían a alguien que los llevara a la gran capital del norte.

Cuando bajaron del barco y la tripulación bajaba el equipaje un grupo de bueyes jalando un carruaje se acercó a ellos.

-Hola maestro Po y maestra Tigresa ustedes deben ser la pareja recién casada que debemos llevar a la gran capital de norte-dijo el buey inclinándose ante ellos.

-Momento el rey y la reina de gongmen los contrataron para recogernos-pregunto Po.

-Si señor hace algunos días un sirviente del palacio llego aquí a buscar quienes podrían llevarlos y nos contrato a nosotros-le respondió el buey.

-Zhao y Yin pensaron en todo Po-dijo Tigresa agradecida por lo que hicieron los reyes.

-Pues si es así empecemos de una ves-dijo Po.

Los bueyes asintieron y empezaron a recoger el equipaje que la tripulantes del barco bajaba.

Les tomo media hora subir todo el equipaje al carruaje y cuando todo estaba listo Po y Tigresa subieron en el comenzando así su camino a la ciudad.

Tomo todo un día llegar a su destino y cuando llegaron los bueyes los llevaron a un hotel 5 estrellas que también los estaba esperando a los dos ya que tenían la mejor habitación preparada para ellos dos.

Una ves que entraron a su habitación y los bueyes les trajeron todo su equipaje y les dijeron que iban a volver por ellos en una semana.

Cuando los bueyes se fueron la pareja se abraso y se besaron muy apasionada mente eso duro unos minutos separándose para respirar pero sin dejar de mirarse.

Tigresa apoyo su cabeza en el pecho Po ronroneando.

-Po estoy tan feliz-dijo Tigresa frotando su cabeza en el pecho suave de su marido que no era tan suave como antes por que todo ese entrenamiento izo para deleite de la felina que Po desarrollara musculo y al parecer que también desarrollara una altura un poco mayor de lo que normalmente alcanza un panda cada ves que querían besarse ella tenia que pararse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y en muchas ocasiones Po tenia que levantarla un poco.

-Yo igual gatita-Po beso la cabeza de Tigresa-Por que no vamos dar un paseo por la ciudad-dijo Po separándose sin dejar de abrasarla de ella para verla a los ojos.

-Me parece bien pondré otra ropa-dijo Tigresa soltando a Po para buscar entre sus maletas sacando un qipao azul con lentejuelas en los bordes y unos zapatos azules.

Po izo lo mismo saco de sus maletas una túnica blanca y unos pantalones negros y sandalias blancas.

Ambos se desvistieron para ponerse la ropa que sacaron sin importar que se estén viendo ya que de todos modos eran casados de ahora en adelante bañarse y cambiarse juntos será normal para ellos.

-Bien ya estoy listo-dijo Po mirándose en el espejo.

-Te ves guapo maestro Po-dijo Tigresa a su lado viendo su reflejo y el de su panda.

-Y tú te ves asombrosamente hermosa-Po agarro la mano de Tigresa.

-Gracias Po-Tigresa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Po.

-De nada ahora vamos hay mucho que ver en la ciudad-dijo Po muy emocionado.

Tigresa asintió comenzando a caminar para salir de su habitación y el hotel para dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Recorrieron todos los lugares de interés de la ciudad disfrutando de su luna de miel hasta que anocheció y volvieron al hotel para descansar pero Tigresa tenía otros planes en mente.

Justo enfrente del hotel Tigresa beso a Po envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Po parándose en las puntas de sus patas para alcanzar sus labios. Él se sorprendió pero rápidamente le correspondió el beso abrasándola de la cintura levantándola.

Ese beso fue el más apasionado que se habían dado ya que duro tanto que cuando se separaron por busca de aire jadearon fuertemente.

-Eso fue increíble por que fue-pregunto Po muy sonrojado por que ya sabia bien por que fue ese beso.

-Estoy lista Po-Tigresa le respondió agarrando la mano de Po para colocarla en medio de sus pechos.

Si definitivamente sabía que quería su esposa así que el la recogió estilo novia y entro al hotel para llevarla a su habitación besándose todo el camino y tumbando algunas cosa.

-Po bájame quiero darte una sorpresa-dijo Tigresa frotando la mejilla de Po.

-Oh adoro las sorpresas-dijo Po bajando a Tigresa.

-Muy bien iré al baño a ponerme algo mejor para la ocasión tu desvístete y acuéstate en la cama-dijo Tigresa muy sensualmente.

-Ok-dijo Po acercándose a la cama y empezando a quitarse la camisa.

Tigresa agarro una de sus maletas y entro al baño.

Cuando Po termino desvestirse quedando en ropa interior se acostó en la cama y espero para ver esa sorpresa de su esposa.

-Muy bien Po sabias que esto iba a pasar así que no te pongas nervioso-Po se dijo a si mismo tratando de relajarse.

Justo en ese momento hoyo que la puerta del baño se habría y cuando volteo a ver supo que seria imposible relajarse al ver una mismísima diosa salir del baño.

Su esposa, su gatita, su amor, su vida estaba vestida con un camisón rojo de seda muy corto tanto que dejaba ver por completo sus piernas y con un gran escote dejando ver sus pechos de copa C. Po siempre se preocupo de que las vendas que aplanaban sus pechos la lastimaran pero estaban bien sin deformación.

-Y bien te gusta-pregunto Tigresa dando una vuelta dejando ver que sus pantis rosas con bordes blancos y una cara de panda bordada en el frente.

-Vaya Tigresa linda ropa interior-le respondió la pregunta.

-Gracias-Tigresa se acercó a la cama-Bien aquí vamos-susurro Tigresa subiéndose al regazo de Po y empezó a besarlo.

Su lengua encontró su camino en la boca, que bailaba con gracia en la boca del otro, haciendo que el otro gemir de placer y lujuria. Después de unos cinco minutos de besos, se apartaron un poco por aire muy necesario. Se quito el camisón y lo lanzó al suelo mientras ella le permitió disfrutar de la visión de su pecho desnudo, riéndose un poco por lo rojas que tenían las mejillas. El levanto sus manos hacia ellos y comenzó a masajearlos. Ella ronroneó en voz alta y cerró los ojos mientras ese masaje le envió oleadas de placer y felicidad a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Se quedaron así durante cinco minutos, ya acostumbrados a este nuevo nivel de intimidad. Tigresa comenzó a tirar de los calzoncillos de Po, mostrando su orgullo. Po se separó, estaba muy nervioso y quería asegurarse de que los dos querían hacerlo.

-Estás seguro de esto, Tigresa-pregunto muy nervioso.

La felina se limitó a sonreír, ella se inclinó hacia el panda y suavemente lamió el lateral de su cuello, lo que le hace gemir de placer.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de algo, Po. Te amo, y quiero mostrártelo entregándote mi corazón, alma y cuerpo-se puso de pie y con un movimiento suave, lento y seductor, se quitó las pantis rosas.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y permaneció durante un minuto antes de inclinarse hacia abajo, lamiendo su cuello con un ronroneo. Ella lentamente bajo su caderas hasta que sintió que el orgullo de su amante apretaba contra su entrada. Ella tomó sus patas entre las suyas y le sonrió a él, que le devolvió la sonrisa con una expresión cariñosa, frotándose los pulgares sobre la parte posterior de sus patas. Se dejó caer sobre él y le susurró algo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Po rápidamente se sentó y la abrazó con fuerza, se abrazaron durante un minuto o dos, esperando a que el dolor se calme. El dolor se calmó y ella comenzó a moverse en él, el dolor menguando con cada movimiento. Con el tiempo, ella comenzó a gemir, como lo hizo él, se estaban convirtiendo en uno y ambos no podrían ser más felices. Se besaron unos a otros como sus movimientos continuaron. Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Él la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a moverse por ella, nunca rompiendo el beso. Sus movimientos se hicieron más y más rápido, sus gemidos eran cada vez más. Finalmente, después de unos quince minutos de placer se dejaron sentir el rayo del clímax reunirlos en ese momento. Tigresa clavo sus garras en el pecho de su amado pero no pareció dolerle, placer era lo único que sentía. Ellos jadearon duro y se besaron varias veces. No había vuelta atrás. Pero no querían la opción de volver atrás. Se abrazaron en un abrazo cálido hasta que comenzaron muy suavemente a dormir, con Tigresa, por arriba de Po ronroneando, abrazándolo como él a ella con el rostro enterrado en su pelaje. Los últimos sonidos que se hicieron esa noche eran los murmullos de los dos amantes antes de que se alejaran al mundo de los sueños.

Y si fue durante su luna de miel para lo único que salían del cuarto era para comer y desde ese entonces Po usa camisas manga corta **(Si saben a lo que me refiero).**

**Fin del Flashback**

Y ellos dos mentirían si dijeran que no disfrutaron esa luna de miel. Él la recogió estilo novia y la llevo todo el camino devuelta al palacio para demostrar su amor por ella.

Al día siguiente…

Amanecía en gongmen y todo el mundo se levanto para quitar la decoración de año nuevo para usarlas para el próximo año y limpiar todo el desorden de la fiesta.

En el palacio era lo mismo los sirvientes limpiaban los pasillos y los adornos de todo el lugar mientras que los reyes desayunaban junto con el trió de maestros y la adivina ellos hablaban sobre un rollo proveniente del palacio de jade escrito por el mismo maestro Oogway donde les ofrecía a Po y Tigresa la oportunidad de ser entrenados por el maestro Shifu junto con lo cuatro furiosos para que uno de ellos fuera el líder.

Ese rollo había llegado una semana antes pero no le dijeron nada a Po y Tigresa por que no estaban seguros de si querían que ellos dos se fueran.

-No me siento bien ocultándoles esto, ellos merecen esa oportunidad única-dijo Zhao viendo el rollo.

-Si lo se pero es que los amo como si fueran mis hijos y la verdad no se si soportaría tenerlos tan lejos de nosotros-dijo Yin recordando el día que perdió a shen.

-Mi lady ellos aman a cada uno de nosotros ellos no importa donde estén-dijo la adivina.

-Es cierto mis reyes no podría llamarlos mis alumnos si no les permitiera tener esta oportunidad-dijo el maestro rino.

-En mi opinión estoy muy seguro de sus habilidades y no me sorprendería que uno de ellos fuera elegido líder-dijo el maestro cocodrilo.

-Además ellos pueden mandarnos cartas y visitarnos-dijo el maestro buey.

Todos asintieron y decidieron decirles sobre el rollo.

Pasaron uno minutos y escucharon que la pareja mas conocida en toda china venia directo a ellos.

-Buenos días-dijeron al mismo tiempo Po y Tigresa inclinándose ante ellos.

-Buenos días-dijeron ellos.

-Que bueno que llegaron ay algo que quisiéramos decirles-dijo Zhao con el pergamino en la mano mientras que el panda y la tigresa se sentaban y unos sirvientes les deban su desayuno.

-Que es padre-pregunto Po mientras comía.

-Mejor véanlo ustedes-le respondió dándoles el rollo.

Po y Tigresa se pusieron a leer el rollo y entre más leían mas su sorpresa aumentaba.

-No puedo creerlo esta es una oportunidad única-dijo Po emocionado.

-Cuando llego este mensaje-pregunto Tigresa algo confusa.

-Hace una semana-le respondió el maestro rino algo avergonzado.

-Y porque no nos dijeron-preguntó Tigresa.

-Es que teníamos miedo-respondió Yin.

-Miedo-dijo Po.

-Si miedo de que si aceptaran esta oferta nos dejaran y se olvidaran de nosotros-dijo Yin algo triste.

Eso sorprendió al oso y la felina pero sin que se dieran cuanta abrasaron a sus padres dejándolos algo sorprendidos.

-Como pudieron pensar eso ustedes son nuestros padres, la cabra adivina nuestra abuela y nuestros maestros a quien consideramos tíos nosotros jamás los olvidaríamos y los dejaríamos de amar después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros y lo que hemos logrado-dijo Po algo sollozante.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de todos en el lugar haciendo que se unan en un gran abraso grupal.

-Gracias no saben lo mucho que apreciamos que nos digas eso-dijo Yin derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que lentamente se separaron.

-Y que deciden-pregunto la adivina.

-Bueno es el palacio de jade esta en el valle de la paz y ustedes saben que también esta el orfanato de Bao Gu-Tigresa empezó a recordar esos días algo que Po noto y abraso-Pero a pesar de todo no le tengo rencor a nadie y como maestra de Kung fu no debo dejar que eso interfiera con mi deber-con eso todos sonrieron.

-Entonces si no hay problema por favor manden un mensaje diciendo que aceptamos la oferta-dijo Po muy alegre.

Todos asintieron y los reyes llamaron a unos sirvientes pidiéndoles que les trajeran un rollo en blanco y tinta. Cuando los sirvientes trajeron Tigresa escribió el mensaje diciendo que aceptaban la oferta y se la dio a un ganso que salió volando por la ventana directo al valle de la paz.

-Alumnos quieren comenzar hoy el viaje o quieren esperarse unos días-preguntó el maestro rino.

-Lo aremos mañana primero quiero hacer algo antes-dijo Po mientras abrasaba con fuerza a Tigresa.

Todos entendieron a que se refería y solo soltaron una risita eso explica por qué desde que volvió de su luna de miel hace unos años empezó a usar camisa.

El día paso normal sin ningún problema sin ningún problema hasta que anocheció y todo el mundo se fue a dormir y mientras todo el dormía un panda caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación después de salir para ir al baño para volver con su esposa, justo cuando entro a la habitación el lugar estaba lleno de flores y velas encendidas con tigresa acostada de espalda con flores apenas cubriendo sus partes privadas.

-Oh la gatita quiere jugar-dijo Po muy lujuriosamente desvistiéndose.

-Miau Miau quiero mi leche-dijo Tigresa de forma juguetona y sensual.

Y con eso Po se acostó en la cama haciendo que Tigresa se sentara a horcajadas sobre el para comenzar con esa danza de amor y pasión que han estado practicando desde su luna de miel.

A la mañana siguiente Po se levanto primero que Tigresa bajándola con cuidado de encima de él y luego se acercó a su ropero, lo abrió y saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios sacando el alcohol y vendas.

-Auch-Po trato de no hacer ruido mientras se colocaba alcohol en sus hombros y pecho para después ponerse algunas vendas y meter el botiquín de nuevo al ropero y empezó a sacar unos pantalones negros, unas sandalias y una camisa verde simple.

Justo cuando termino de vestirse sintió que alguien la abrasaba por detrás.

-Buenos días y lo siento-dijo Tigresa algo avergonzada y sonrojada de no poder controlarse y lastimar a su amado todos estos años que lo han hecho.

-Buenos días y no importa ya me acostumbre-dijo Po riéndose y sonrojándose.

Se voltio y le dio un beso largo a su amada y se separo para que ella pudiera vestirse ella saco de su ropero ella saco unas pantis rojas, unos pantalones negros,unas sandalias y un chaleco azul claro con un dragón dorado bordado.

Cuando termino de vestirse su esposo la agarro de la mano y se fueron directo al comedor para desayunar, al llegar sus padres, la adivina y sus maestros ya estaban hay.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar junto a ellos platicando como la familia que son aprovechando cada momento por que no podrán hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Al terminara salieron del palacio para ver a varios sirvientes preparando dos mochilas con todo lo necesario para el vieja, eso es algo que el Panda y la Tigresa agradecieron.

-Gracias mama y papa-dijo Tigresa separándose de los pavorreales.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer-dijo Zhao muy feliz.

-Bien nos vamos pero no se preocupen le escribiremos y visitaremos cuando tengamos la oportunidad-dijo Po sonriendo.

-Po, Tigresa esfuércense háganos sentir orgullosos-dijo el maestro rino.

-Demuestren de que están hechos-dijo el maestro cocodrilo.

-Y no olviden lo que les hemos enseñado-dijo el maestro buey.

-Eso aremos maestros-dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia hacia sus maestros.

-Ahora vayan a cumplir con su destino-dijo la cabra adivina apuntándolos con su bastón.

Con eso Po y Tigresa comenzaron a alejarse de ellos para comenzar su viaje. Una ves lejos la Yin hablo.

-Su destino no es solo detener a Shen verdad- pregunto Yin a la adivina.

-Eso mi lady es algo que ni yo puedo saber-le respondió la adivina acariciando su barba.

Con eso todos se fueron a cumplir con sus deberes del día.

Po y Tigresa caminaban tomados de las manos saludando a todos los que los miraban yendo hacia el puerto para tomar un barco.

La ruta que tomarían para llegar al valle de la paz era parecida a la que tomaron para llegar a gongmen solo que al revés.

Caminaron hasta el puerto donde tomaron un pequeño barco que increíblemente era del jabalí que los trajo cuando eran adolescentes, el los saludo y le dijo que los llevaría gratis lo cual le agradecieron mucho.

El viaje duro un día como la primera ves que viajaron con el jabalí y al terminar el viaje en rió se despidieron y dieron las gracias al jabalí y siguieron su camino por la montañas pero esta ves les tomo dos días cruzarlas ya que ahora ellos estaban en mejor condición que la otra ves.

Al final del segundo día comenzaron a ver a lo lejos el palacio de jade pero como ya era de noche decidieron acampar e ir mañana al palacio.

Cuando terminaron de cenar entraron a la tienda donde se acomodaron para dormir como siempre lo hacían.

-Cielos Tigresa debo admitir que estoy nervioso e oído que el maestro Shifu es el mejor maestro de kung fu y de verdad que su entrenamiento es duro-dijo Po temblando un poco.

-No te preocupes Po yo estaré ahí para ayudarte y darte comida-dijo Tigresa soltando una risita.

Po se rio junto con ella abrasándola y empezando a dormir algo que ella izo también.

Ellos nunca pensaron que al palacio de jade su vida se volverá mas activa que nunca.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**La verdad no tenia pensado cambiar mi fic a una clasificación mas alta pero no pude evitarlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Sigan así y suerte.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos de nuevo soy yo con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Disculpen el retraso es que últimamente no he tenido ****inspiración**

**Este nuevo capitulo tal ves los tome por sorpresa pero me pareció muy buen idea.**

**Léanlo**** y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Nuevo comienzo**

El sol se levantaba encima del valle haciendo que los encargados de sonar el gong se levantaran y lo hicieran sonar como todos lo días para despertar a todo el mundo.

Aunque es algo que cierta pareja no necesitaba ser despertada por que ya se habían despertado.

La tigresa y el panda recogieron la tienda comenzaron su camino hacia el palacio de jade pero primero querían desayunar antes de subir esas escaleras así que al entrar al valle comenzaron a buscar donde pudieran desayunar.

En su camino vieron que el lugar era bastante tranquilo todo el mundo hacia su deberes en total paz por algo se llamaba el valle de la paz, pero justo cuando la gente comenzó a verlos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos diciendo que se los habían visto en otra parte y otros diciendo que ellos eran los maestros Po y Tigresa de la ciudad de gongmen y algunos preguntándose que hacia en el valle.

Eso no molesto a la pareja prefirió seguir buscando un lugar donde desayunar, la búsqueda duro unos minutos hasta que se toparon con un pequeño restaurante que tenía un cartel que decía los fideos danzantes del señor Ping. El nombre les pareció raro pero decidieron entrar para ver si la comida era buena.

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía y vieron como a todos los clientes no parecía importarles su presencia esperaron unos minuto hasta que las puertas de la cocina se abrieron dejando salir a una leoparda de las nieves vistiendo una camisa roja y una falda roja de tres dedo arriba de la rodilla con un sombrero que parecía un tazón de fideos, ella llevaba en su brazos dos tazones llenos de fideos y uno en su cola, pero lo que mas les sorprendió era como le daba los tazones a los clientes, lo hacia con ágiles rítmicos y suaves movimientos sin derramar ni una sola gota y justo cuando termino ellos aplaudieron llamando la atención de la leoparda.

Ella solo les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola mi nombre es Song mesera e hija del señor Ping-dijo Song muy sonriente.

-Hola Song eso que asiste fue sorprendente-dijo Po asombrado.

-Gracias, ahora que quieren ordenar-dijo Song.

-No sé que tal sopa de ingrediente secreto, suena secretamente delicioso-dijo Po mirando el menú.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo por favor-dijo Tigresa.

-Ok sus pedidos estarán listos pronto-dijo Song caminado hacia la cocina.

-Dos tazones de sopa de ingrediente secreto para la mesa nueve papa-dijo Song después de entrar en la cocina a su padre el ganso.

-Enseguida-dijo el señor Ping cortando varias verduras con una gran velocidad.

-Si no te molesta papa iré a platicar con los clientes de ese pedido se ve que no son de aquí-dijo Song señalando hacia donde estaban el panda y la tigresa, el señor Ping se asomo y se sorprendió de verdad que eran clientes poco comunes.

-Esto es maravilloso hija mira son la maestros Po y Tigresa ellos muy famosos y muy grandes se ve que van a pagar muy bien y con propina usare los tazones especiales-dijo el señor Ping buscando entre su cocina.

Song solo rodo sus ojos esos tazones de fideos eran de los mas grandes que tenia su papa tanto que no le permitía bailar con ellos para no romperlos y bailar era algo que le gustaba mucho.

-Muy bien papa-dijo Song saliendo de la cocina hacia Po y Tigresa y se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-Oigan ahora que recuerdo ustedes son los maestros Po y Tigresa de la ciudad de gongmen pero que hacen aquí-pregunto Song apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

-Hemos recibido una invitación del gran maestro Oogway para ser entrenados por el maestro Shifu-le respondió Tigresa amablemente.

-Eso es increíble ustedes deben ser muy famosos-dijo Song emocionada.

-Si pero no nos gusta presumir-dijo Po tomando la pata izquierda de Tigresa frotándola cariñosamente.

Song noto eso y vio los anillos en la pata de la tigresa.

-Entonces es cierto están casados y yo pensaba que solo eran dibujos cursis de las niñas del valle, felicidades-dijo Song.

-Gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

-De nada y cuantos cachorros van a tener-dijo Song riéndose por la cara que pusieron.

-Este nosotros…-Tigresa trato de hablar pero no pudo por lo vergonzosa de la pregunta, la verdad que han querido tener cachorros pero todo ese tiempo "haciéndolo" no ha quedado embarazada y no es raro ya que son una pareja de diferente especie por lo tanto es imposible pero no han dejado de intentarlo .

Song se rio de la pareja y escucho que su padre que la llamaba desde la cocina gritando que la orden ya estaba lista, ella corrió hacia la cocina para ver a su jefe con dos grandes tazones en sus alas.

-Hija tu lleva uno yo llevare el otro quiero conocer a la pareja-dijo el señor Ping saliendo de la cocina con su hija detrás de él.

-Hola soy el señor Ping es un honor tener a dos grandes figuras del kung fu en mi restaurante-dijo el ganso poniendo los tazones en la mesa para después hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias pero no hay necesidad de comportarse así nosotros preferimos que nos llamen por nuestros nombres-dijo Po.

-Esta bien por favor coman sus fideos-dijo el señor Ping.

El panda y la tigresa comenzaron a comer y en el primer bocado una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sus fideos eran deliciosos.

-Increíble señor Ping estos fideos son los mejores que e probado-dijo Po lamiéndose los labios.

-Es verdad son muy buenos-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo el señor Ping.

Y así la pareja comió sus fideos mientras platicaban con la leoparda y el ganso, rápidamente se volvieron amigos al tal punto en que el señor Ping les conto sobre la historia de su familia y por supuesto sobre los fideos y por ultimo Song contó su historia.

-Yo no recuerdo cual es el nombre de mi pueblo de origen pero si recuerdo a mis padres ellos eran agricultores como la mayoría de los habitantes así que no era un pueblo muy rico pero todos vivíamos felices pero todo eso cambio cuando cumplí 4 años-Song empezó a recordar ese triste día-Todo el pueblo fue atacado por bandidos matando a quien miraban para robar las pocas cosas de valor que había y cuando entraron a la casa de mis padres ellos me escondieron en un armario donde escuche los gritos de los bandidos matando a mis padres-una lagrima salió de los ojos de Song el recordar ese día-Cuando salí del armario para buscarlos los encontré tirados en el piso de la cocina cubiertos de sangre, me asuste y corrí de hay, por varios días caminando sin rumbo hasta que ella me encontró, era una leoparda como yo su nombre era Su y era la líder de un grupo de leopardas bailarinas llamadas las damas de la sombra, ellas me unieron a su grupo me enseñaron todo lo que sabían y por un tiempo viví feliz pero Su pronto comenzó a darle mal uso al talento del grupo-Song se detuvo un momento-Ella lo uso para robar en los pueblos, aldeas y ciudades que visitábamos, yo me sentía muy mal por hacerlo pero ellas eran la única familia que tenia y muy pronto ofrecieron una recompensa por quien lograra encerrarnos y así paso unos días después de nuestro ultimo robo fuimos atacadas por un grupo de cazarrecompensas, luchamos contra ellos pero eran muy fuertes y muchas incluida yo huimos, y otra ves no tenia un hogar ni una familia, pase meses bailando por unas cuantas monedas en los pueblos donde llegaba, hasta que llegue al valle de la paz ya para ese entonces me di cuenta que necesitaba un mejor trabajo, pero que trabajo era adecuado para mi lo mejor que sabia hacer era bailar y aquí solo contrataban bailarines en días festivos, recorrí todo el valle hasta que me encontré esta tienda de fideos con un cartel que decía se solicita mesero(a), entre para pedir el empleo y el señor Ping me lo dio, era un trabajo sencillo e incluso me dio la habitación que tenia libre por lo tanto podía llegar a tiempo para hacer mi trabajo, pasaron los meses y ya me estaba aburriendo de hacerlo lo mismo y extrañaba bailar y entonces se me ocurrió una idea-Song sonrió recordando ese gran día-Por que no bailaba mientras le daba sus fideos, así que practique en mis días libres con tazones llenos de agua y cuando llego el día lo hice todo me salió perfecto y los clientes se maravillaron tanto que dieron una buena propina y pasaron la voz a los demás y desde ese entonces todos los días este lugar esta lleno y el señor Ping cambio el nombre del restaurante a los fideos danzantes del señor Ping e incluso me enseño a cocinar y también me dijo el secreto de los fideos de ingrediente secreto-Song termino de contar su historia.

-Y también te considerado mi hija-señor Ping limpiándose una lagrima-Incluso tubo el sueño de los fideos-El señor Ping recordó la emoción de ese día-Y por eso algún día ella heredara el restaurante como yo lo herede de mi padre, que lo heredo de su padre y que se lo gano a un amigo en un juego de mahjon-Song se rio un poco por lo que dijo su padre-Y no puedo esperar por el día en que lleguen los nietos y que ellos hereden el restaurante-eso hiso que Song se sonrojara provocando que el panda y la tigresa soltaran una risita.

-Vaya es una historia muy buena-dijo Po algo risueño terminando de comer sus fideos.

-Ustedes son buenas personas me caen bien-dijo Tigresa que todavía le quedaban unos fideos.

Y así comenzaron a platicar por horas hasta que escucharon varios gritos de emoción de afuera del restaurante.

-Que pasa-pregunto Po saliendo del restaurante junto con Tigresa, Song y el señor Ping.

Al salir vieron a toda la gente del valle y de otros lugares cercanos corriendo así las escaleras que llevan al palacio de jade, justo cuando iban a preguntar un cerdo pego un papel al lado de la puerta. Tigresa lo quito y todos al leerlo se sorprendieron.

-Hoy es el día de la elección del guerrero dragón y para elegir también al quinto furioso-dijo Tigresa muy sorprendida.

-Esto es una oportunidad señor papa abra muchos clientes allá arriba y podemos vender muchos fideos-dijo Song muy emocionada.

-Y no olvides los panes de frijol hija-dijo su papa sacando de la cocina un carrito con un montón de tazones que Song comenzó a jalar directo a las escaleras.

-Nosotros los acompañaremos-dijo Po tomando la mano de su esposa.

Al subir las escaleras se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos y que pronto las puertas se cerrarían así que Po soltó a Tigresa y le dijo a Song que el seria quien jalaría del carrito, ella lo dejo hacerlo y así pudieron subir mas rápido las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cima la puerta estaba abierta y justo cuando iban a entrar Po y Tigresa escucharon algo sospechoso.

-Song, señor Ping entren nosotros entraremos después-dijo Po mirando hacia los lados con una cara seria.

La leoparda y el ganso asintieron algo confundidos y entraron dejando a la pareja sola.

-Po mira-señalo Tigresa viendo que por los lado izquierdo de las pared un grupo de cinco cocodrilos se escabullían torpemente llevando en sus manos unas antorchas.

-Tigresa creo que son bandidos pero por que llevan antorchas encendidas si es de día–pregunto Po siguiendo a los cocodrilos junto con Tigresa.

-Deben ser novatos se nota por la forma en que se mueven-le respondió Tigresa siguiendo a Po.

Siguieron a los cocodrilos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el almacén donde los sirvientes del palacio guardaban los fuegos artificiales.

-Dense prisa y preparen esos fuegos artificiales-dijo el que parecía ser el líder era el mas grande del grupo y el único que usaba casco él le daba las ordenes a los cocodrilos mientras eran observados por el panda y la Tigresa.

-Po cambie de opinión ellos no son novatos son verdaderos idiotas entrar a un cuarto lleno de fuegos artificiales con antorchas encendidas-Tigresa se preocupo si todos esos fuegos artificiales se encendían alguien podría salir lastimado y peor muerto.

-Entonces vamos por ellos-Po salió de donde estaban escondido-Oigan deténganse ahora mismo-grito llamando la atención de los cocodrilos con varios fuegos artificiales en sus manos.

-Y quien nos va a obligar-dijo el líder.

-Creo que ellos Fung-dijo uno de los cocodrilos.

-Gary ya sé que ellos van a intentar detenerlos le dije eso para que supieran que no les tenemos miedo-Fung le grito a Gary.

-Me llamo Gahri-dijo Gahri.

Fung solo se golpeo la frente con su pata escamosa.

-Ya basta de estupideces ataquen-grito Fung apuntando su antorcha hacia Po y Tigresa.

-Puedo ir al baño primero-pregunto Gahri muy tontamente.

Fung se enojo tanto que arrojo su casco al suelo con fuerza.

-Definitivamente estos cocodrilos son los peores bandidos del mundo-dijo Po a Tigresa.

-Eso es todo ataquen-Gahri iba a hablar-Y nada de ir al baño-con eso todos corrieron hacia el panda y la tigresa.

Mientras tanto en la ceremonia de elección.

Todo el valle de la paz y de otros lugares estaban emocionados por que en cualquier momento el los maestros de kung fu mas grandes de china aparecerán y darán una demostración de sus habilidades.

Y en lo que esperaban comían lo que los vendedores vendían.

El señor Ping y Song estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a los clientes.

-Papa crees que Po y Tigresa estén bien-pregunto Song preocupada pero sin dejar de atender a los clientes.

-No lo se hija pero no te preocupes ellos son maestro de kung fu estarán bien-le respondió el ganso mientras atendía a los clientes.

Song se tranquilizo un poco y unos minutos después la gente empezó a gritar que el maestro Shifu junto con el gran maestro Oogway aparecieron.

-Ciudadanos del valle de la paz hoy es el día en que el quinto furioso es elegido para completarlos y ser los cinco furiosos-la gente grito emocionada-Pero también hoy es el día que todos hemos esperado por mucho tiempo hoy el gran maestro Oogway erguirá al legendario guerrero dragón-con eso la gente grito mas fuerte que antes-Pero primero los cuatro furiosos darán una demostración de sus habilidades-Shifu trono sus dedos y en un instante el maestro mono, la maestra víbora, el maestro Mantis y por ultimo desde los aire el maestro grulla los cuatro furiosos aparecieron dando una gran demostración de sus habilidades. En eso Shifu se acercó a su maestro.

-Maestro el panda y la tigresa no han llegado todavía-dijo Shifu algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo algo me dice que ellos aparecerán en el momento mas adecuado-dijo Oogway muy tranquilo algo que calmo un poco a Shifu.

En lo que seguía la ceremonia Po y Tigresa seguían luchando con los cocodrilos bandidos que al parecer eran más hábiles de lo que parecían.

Po y Tigresa luchaban contra Fung, Gahri y un cocodrilo que Fung llamo Irwin** (saben este nombre no me suena a nombre chino)** habían dejado fuera de combate a los otros dos cocodrilos cuyos nombres desconocen **(y yo también)**, los tres cocodrilos restantes trataban de golpear con sus antorchas encendidas a la pareja pero ellos esquivaban los ataques con mucha facilidad y los golpeaban en cada ataque fallido.

Fung se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo vencidos y grito.

-Retirada Gahri Irwin recojan a nuestros compañeros y huyamos yo distraeré a estos dos-Fung les ordeno mientras luchaba solo con el panda y la tigresa.

-Y tu crees que vas a poder con nosotros tu solo-dijo Po viendo como Fung recogía las antorchas que sus compañeros habían perdido.

-Si podre por que tengo una gran ventaja sobre ustedes dos-dijo Fung muy confiado.

-Y que es esa ventaja-preguntó Tigresa riéndose del cocodrilo.

-Yo puedo jugar sucio-y con eso Fung arrojo su antorcha hacia el almacén algo que sorprendió y asusto a Po y Tigresa y corrieron para evitar que los fuego artificiales explotaran-Ven es por eso que solo los tontos son héroes por ustedes siguen todas las reglas adiós-grito Fung mientras se escapaba con sus compañeros.

Po y Tigresa trataban de apagar los fuegos artificiales encendidos por suerte adentro del almacén había cantaros llenos de agua pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no lograrían apagar todo.

-Tigresa no hay nada que podamos hacer vámonos-grito Po agarrando la mano de Tigresa dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Volviendo a la ceremonia de elección.

-Ya es hora viejo amigo-dijo Oogway.

-Como usted diga alumnos-Shifu llamo a los cuatro y ellos se formaron en frente de ellos.

Oogway camino enfrente de ellos sin dejar de apuntarles con un dedo por varios segundos.

Regresando con Po y Tigresa.

Ya estaban saliendo del almacén cuando de pronto escucharon una gran explosión. Po se dio cuanta de que no iban a escapar a tiempo y abraso a Tigresa protegiéndola con su cuerpo de la explosión.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que todos en la ceremonia escucharon sintieron un temblor y vieron de que el almacén de fuego artificiales había explotado pero aun mas sorprendente es que del humo y de la bola de fuego salió algo cubierto de humo y con algo de fuego eran Po y Tigresa.

El panda seguía abrasando a tigresa mientras volaba hacia el cielo pero después de unos segundo subiendo pronto comenzaron a caer. Po vio lo alto que estaban y abraso a Tigresa asegurándose de que ella no se lastimara en la caída.

Ambos se estrellaron justo enfrente de los furiosos y el maestro Shifu.

Po recibió toda la fuerza del impacto por lo que perdió el conocimiento pero Tigresa solo estaba algo aturdida, ella miro a su esposo que tenia los ojos cerrados eso la preocupo mucho.

-Po estas bien Po responde por favor-Tigresa le grito y le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas.

Song y el señor Ping vieron todo y rápidamente se acercaron a la escena.

-Cielos Tigresa que paso-preguntó Song muy preocupada.

-Unos cocodrilos bandidos se escabulleron por un lado de la pared aprovechando que todos estábamos aquí, dirigiéndose al almacén de fuegos artificiales no sé que pensaban hacer con ellos entonces luchamos contra ellos y los íbamos a derrotar pero el líder cuyo nombres es Fung arrojo una varias antorchas encendidas dentro del almacén y Po y yo entramos para tratar de evitar un desastre y en eso esos cocodrilos escaparon, aunque habían muchos cantaros llenos de agua dentro del almacén Po se dio cuenta de que no íbamos a lograrlo así que me agarro de mi mano y corrimos hacia la salida pero fue demasiado tarde el almacén exploto y el me abraso y me protegió de la explosión y de la caída-Tigresa termino de contar lo sucedido mientras aun trataba de despertar a Po.

Shifu ordeno a los sirvientes del palacio que fueran a apagar el fuego antes de que empeorara todos los presentes no dejaban de ver lo sucedido murmurando muchas cosas.

Oogway todo el tiempo estuvo apuntando hacia la pareja sonriéndoles.

En ese momento Po lentamente abrió sus ojos para alivio y alegría de su esposa.

-Que fuerte golpe Tigresa-al mencionar eso Po se levanto rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos-Tigresa estas bien-preguntó Po muy preocupada agarrando de los hombros a su esposa.

-Si Po estoy bien-Tigresa le respondió muy alegremente.

Po suspiro en alivio y volteo hacia los lados y vio a Song, el señor Ping, a mono, grulla, víbora, Mantis arriba del sombrero de grulla, Shifu y por último al gran maestro Oogway que no dejaba de apuntar hacia él y su esposa.

-Ellos son-dijo Oogway.

-Disculpa maestro que dijo-pregunto Shifu muy confundido.

Oogway camino hacia la pareja le dio su bastón a Shifu y alzo uno de los brazos de Po y Tigresa.

-El universo nos ha traído a la maestra Tigresa la nueva líder de los cinco furiosos-los todos los presentes dijeron que-Y también al guerrero dragón el maestro Po-y todos dijeron que pero con mas fuerza y sorpresa.

Oogway comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de los héroes todavía agarrado de las manos a Po y Tigresa que no se resistían por la sorpresa.

Toda gente lentamente comenzó a callarse e irse a sus hogares.

-Maestro Shifu los sentimos le fallamos-dijeron y reverenciaron a su maestro los furiosos ahora con nuevo líder y con un segundo al mando.

-No se preocupen creo que esto era lo que quería Oogway pero si ellos no están al nivel yo se el que les fallo si no hago que se vallan-dijo Shifu con el bastón de Oogway en sus manos-Vayan a la sala de entrenamiento-los furiosos obedecieron dejando a Shifu solo pero rápidamente se fue al salón de los héroes.

Los únicos que quedaron hay eran Song y el señor Ping que estaban guardando todo en el carrito de fideos.

-Ya sabia que ellos eran muy especiales-dijo Song terminando de acomodar todo.

-Si no todos los días conoces a gente así no puedo esperar a que vallan un día a mi restaurante ellos dos atraerán a mas clientes-dijo el señor Ping muy emocionado.

Song rodó los ojos su padre nunca cambiara en lo único que piensa es en fideos, pero no por eso quiere decir que no piense en su hija.

-Creo que es hora de darle nietos eso lo hará pensar en otra cosa-pensó Song sonrojándose un poco y comenzó a jalar del carrito seguido por su papa que estaba contando las ganancias.

En otra parte del palacio Po y Tigresa habían sido llevados por el Oogway al salón de los héroes.

-Esperen aquí su maestro llegara pronto-Oogway soltó a la pareja y se fue dejándolos solos.

-Mira Tigresa-dijo Po muy infantilmente observando cada objeto del salón.

-Es mejor de lo que me había imaginado-dijo Tigresa observando los hermosos diseños del salón al igual que los artefactos que cada uno tenia su historia.

La pareja se quedo mirando con mucho interés cada parte del lugar platicando de todo lo que sabían.

-Ya terminaron de turistear-una voz medio enojada les hablo.

-Eh como-dijo Po mirando hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Dije que si terminaron de turistear-Shifu repitió sus palabras.

-Si este lugar es increíble-dijo Po muy feliz.

Shifu miro a al panda y la tigresa, no se sorprendería si la felina tuviera talento para el kung fu él sabe por experiencia propia que los felinos son buenos para las artes marciales pero el panda realmente lo sorprendió cuando en todos esos informes decían que el oso realmente tenia talento en el kung fu, por su mente paso un tal ves él sea el adecuado pero primero debía comprobar sus habilidades con sus propios ojos.

-Que tanto saben de kung fu-Shifu les preguntó esperando su respuesta.

-Llevamos 15 años de entrenamiento por parte de los maestros rino, buey y cocodrilo, Po ha memorizado y dominado 607 rollos de los mil rollos de kung fu y yo 598, tenemos años yendo a misiones de todo tipo desde proteger a gente de la noble hasta proteger la ciudad de gongmen de ataques de piratas y hace cinco años abrimos una escuela kung fu donde enseñamos junto con nuestros maestros-Tigresa le respondió a su nuevo maestro.

-Debo decir que impresiona pero quisiera ver una demostración de sus habilidades en la sala de entrenamiento síganme-Shifu comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde él dijo.

Los dos maestros lo siguieron sin decir una sola palabra en todo el camino cuando llegaron al salón de entrenamiento Shifu abrió la puerta vieron que los furiosos entrenando en los aparatos del salón.

Mono saltaba, esquivaba y atravesaba por el centro de los siete anillos de la garra con su agilidad y flexibilidad característica de su especie.

Grulla estaba en la Tortuga de jade manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto mientras desviaba flechas que le eran lanzadas

Víbora serpenteaba en campo de muerte ardiente evitando y esquivando las llamas que salían y en una que salió ella dio un salto dando vueltas en el aire.

En los guerreros de madera Mantis lo golpeaba cada uno a una velocidad que parecía un rayo de luz.

Los siete clubes balanceo del olvido instantáneo con esos troncos curveado debajo de ellos que hacían difícil practicar cada uno de los furiosos pasaba sin problemas por ellos cuando cambiaban de lugar o peleaban en ellos.

-Este campo de entrenamiento es mejor que el que tenemos en gongmen-dijo Po asombrado por lo que vio.

-Alumnos-Shifu llamo a los furiosos y estos se formaron enfrente de él.

-Hola es un honor conocerlos-Po los saludo y los reverencio al igual que Tigresa.

Los furiosos no dijeron nada pero les devolvieron el saludo por que no querían parecer groseros.

-Bien es obvio que ustedes conocen a los furiosos y sus habilidades pero si van a entrenar aquí es mejor que muestren sus habilidades en cada uno de los aparatos-Shifu señalo todo el equipo de entrenamiento.

-Oh esperaba que dijera eso-dijo Tigresa corriendo a los guerreros de madera junto con Po.

-Esto será emocionante-dijo Po golpeando uno de los guerreros de madera con Tigresa a un lado comenzando así su demostración de habilidades.

Los ojos de Shifu y los furiosos parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas de lo mucho que abrieron la felina y el oso golpeaban y esquivan cada guerrero de madera sin ningún problema, al salir de ellos saltaron a los siete clubes balanceo del olvido instantáneo donde los esquivaban y peleaban entre si. Tigresa no pudo evitar la tentación de golpear uno de ellos rompiéndolo. Después saltaron a la tortuga de jade donde una ves que se recuperaron el equilibrio esquivaban y desviaban las flechas que les lanzaban y por ultimo llegaron al campo de la muerta ardiente donde ninguna llama los toco. Al terminar esa parte volvieron con su maestro y sus compañeros.

-Lo que me dijeron era cierto este campo de entrenamiento es el mas complicado y peligroso de todos pero podría acostumbrarme a entrenar en el-dijo Po feliz de su primera ves en los aparatos.

-Mi favorito son los siete clubes balanceo del olvido instantáneo-dijo Tigresa.

-Ahora que sigue-pregunto Po.

-Comenzaremos mañana con lo siguiente ahora les mostraremos sus habitaciones-dijo Shifu recuperándose de su sorpresa.

Unos gansos con lámparas en las manos llegaron y le dijeron que los siguieran. En todo el camino Mono, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis estuvieron hablando con Po y Tigresa y su demostración de habilidades.

-Dedo admitir ustedes son buenos su primera ves en el salón de entrenamiento y ningún rasguño -dijo Mono saltando enfrente de la pareja caminando con sus manos.

-Gracias no puedo esperar hasta mañana-dijo Po emocionado.

-Sabes me alegra que haiga una chica en el palacio ya no me sentiré tan sola en un lugar tan infestado de hombre-dijo Víbora deslizándose al lado de Tigresa.

-Lo mismo digo en gongmen la única compañía femenina que tenia era de la reina Yin, la cabra adivina y de algunas sirvientas amigas mías-dijo Tigresa sonriéndole.

Todos siguieron platicando de su vida siendo maestros de kung fu del kung fu hasta que llegaron a las barracas donde Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y Mono dijeron las buenas noches y entraron en sus habitaciones dejando dos vacías al final del pasillo.

-Esas deben ser nuestras habitaciones-dijo Po caminando hacia ellas con Tigresa siguiéndolo.

Al entrar en la que estaba a la derecha vieron que era bastante simple las paredes eran de papel muy delgado que dejaba ver las siluetas de los demás furiosos mientras se preparaban para dormir y había una cama simple que no parecía cómoda.

-Oh bueno hemos dormido en peores condiciones-dijo Po acostándose en la cama.

-Sabes creo que mejor no me cambio de ropa estas paredes son muy delgadas solo me aflojare las vendas así dormiré mejor-dijo Tigresa aflojando las vendas alrededor de sus pechos.

Al terminar ella se subió a la pansa de Po y el la abraso como siempre lo hacia.

-Buenas noches Tigresa-dijo Po cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches Po-dijo Tigresa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Po.

Después de unos minutos se durmieron al igual que todos en el palacio preparándose para un nuevo día, un día que será el comienzo de nuevas aventuras para el guerrero dragón y la maestra Tigresa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si le se pero no podía dejar al señor Ping solo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Sigan así y suerte**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien aquí les traigo en capitulo nueve y de verdad lamento la tardanza es que no me sentí muy inspirado en mis vacaciones eso y que trabaje con mi padre la mitad de las vacaciones así que al volver del trabajo estaba muy cansado como para ponerme a teclear y ver la pantalla brillante de mi laptop incluso si estaba en el brillo mínimo y que ahora que voy a la UNI en la tarde al volver a casa ya esta cerca la hora de dormir.**

**Pero ya me volvió la inspiración y por fin termine este capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 9: Tu primer reto guerrero dragón.**

Era de noche en toda china todo el mundo dormía descansando para comenzar un nuevo día en su vida diaria pensando que todo será como el día anterior pero esa noche daría un día poco cotidiano .

Solo había un lugar en china más bien fuera de china en las heladas montañas de Mongolia donde está la prisión Chorh- Gong la más famosa de china pasaba lo que muchos consideraban imposible.

-¡BOOOM!-la puerta que es la entrada y salida principal exploto en pedazos y entre esos pedazos iban los rinocerontes guardines de la prisión y un pobre ganso vestido de dorado llamado Zeng que justo cuando cayó y trato de levantarse una enorme pata gris azulada lo sujeto del cuello volteando al ganso hacia el dueño de esa pata.

-Así que tu bienes del palacio de jade de parte de Shifu menos mal empezaba a sentirme olvidado-Tai lung le acomodaba las plumas disparejas al pobre ganso que no podía hablar del miedo **(o será porque Tai lung le aprieta el cuello muy fuerte) **el felino le puso su sombrero al ganso-Vete y dile a Shifu que el verdadero guerrero dragón vuelve a casa-arrojo al ganso para que se fuera volando y camino hacia donde estaba el comandante Vachir tirado de panza recuperándose de la explosión y justo cuando se iba a levantar el felino piso el brazo del rinoceronte que se fracturo en la explosión y el dolor evito que se levantara.

-Y dime comandante Vachir decías que era imposible escapar-el felino se rio un poco recordando como desde que lo encerraron inmovilizándolo con esa tortuga en su espalda con varias agujas colocadas en ciertos puntos y encadenado escuchando las burlas del rinoceronte a sus pies que todos los días le pisaba la cola.

-Pero como lo hiciste la tortuga, las trampas los guar AAAAH…-Tai lung piso con más fuerza su brazo fracturado.

-Tenemos suerte de que todos ustedes sean unos idiotas confiados y descuidados-el rinoceronte se sorprendio porque sabía de quien era esa voz femenina.

-Eres tú la prisionera Su-Vachir dijo con sorpresa.

-De verdad que ustedes se volvieron muy estúpidamente descuidados-Tai lung se acercó a la felina tomándola por la cintura dándole un beso apasionado que ella correspondió, el rinoceronte miro todo esto y supo que tenían razón tuvo tanta confianza de su prisión que todos incluso él se volvieron descuidados confiando en la seguridad de su prisión.

**Flashback**

Semanas antes del escape los rinocerontes de la prisión Chorh-Gom hacían su rutina diaria revisando las diversas trampas que se usarían si su único prisionero tratara de escapar. Cada revisión fue hecha y cuando el comandante Vachir terminaba de revisar a Tai lung y por el ascensor subió vio uno venado vestido con ropa que solo usan los sirvientes de la realeza del mismo emperador de toda china y llevaba un rollo muy adornado en sus pesuñas.

-Usted debe ser el comandante Vachir-pregunto muy respetuosamente.

-Si pero que hace un sirviente del mismo emperador en un lugar tan lejano y peligroso-respondiéndole y preguntándole después de ver el rollo.

-Emperatriz para ser exacto y su nombre es Jiang Li del clan Ge.-esta vez le respondió un poco enojado de la ignorancia del rinoceronte.

-Está bien disculpe mi ignorancia pero puede decirme que hace usted aquí-Vachir hablo de forma más respetuosa al venado.

-Muy bien usted por lo menos debe saber que últimamente las prisiones de toda china están empezando a llenarse y por eso la gran emperatriz ordeno que se expandieran y como esta es muy grande ordeno que fuera remodelada para que encierre más prisionero además del único que hay aquí-el venado le entrego el rollo que Vachir tomo inmediatamente.

El comandante comenzó a leer el rollo donde la emperatriz de toda china ordenaba la remodelación de su prisión para el encierro de más bandidos, piratas y todo ese tipo.

-Muy bien si la emperatriz lo ordena no tengo porque negarme tener más prisioneros hará las cosas más interesantes aquí-Vachir enrollo el rollo para después mirar al venado.

-La emperatriz sabía que aceptaría así que de una vez la remodelación comenzara ahora si me disculpa debo volver a la ciudad prohibida-el venado dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilo.

Al en pocos días muchos herreros, ingenieros y todo tipo de trabajadores con los conocimientos para la remodelación llegaron a la prisión y en unos cuantos meses toda la prisión estaba lista para encarcelar a mas prisioneros además de Tai lung.

Tai lung no pudo ver lo que pasaba por el lugar y la posición que tenía pero por el ruido supo que estaban haciéndole algunos cambios a la prisión pero no le prestó atención tenía mucha ira en su interior y debía pensar en cómo quitarse sus ataduras y escapar.

Pocas semanas después de que se terminaran los cambios empezaron llegar todo tipo de especies de delincuentes y todo ese tipo, pero curiosamente la mayoría culpaban a un panda y una tigresa y como ellos los vencieron y lo que era peor pera los malos de china y de otros lugares era que esa pareja inspiraba a muchos jóvenes a aprender kung fu por lo que había más protectores de china.

El felino por unos días tuvo interés en saber quiénes eran pero nadie le decía enojando más al leopardo.

Los días pasaban y todo pasaba sin ningún problema hasta que un día la suerte del leopardo cambio.

El encargado de alimentarlo y ayudarlo en lo contrario a ser alimentado **(si saben a qué me refiero)** se enfermó y aunque se recupero dijo que ya no volvería y los guardias de la presión decidieron elegir a uno de los prisioneros para que hiciera ese trabajo y lo haría sin cobrar.

Eligieron a una leoparda de nombre Su la líder de las damas de la sombra grupo de bailarinas ladronas que ya no existía ya que algunas fueron capturas y otras se separaron y sin su líder nunca volvieron a robar **(entre ellas Song que vive honestamente)**.

Por supuesto Su se negó al principio pero la amenazaron de que si no lo hacia la colgarían de la cola de uno de los acantilados todo los días hasta que la sangre le llegara a cabeza y se desmayara y con eso acepto.

El primer día se sentía muy asustada por estar cerca del prisionero más peligroso del lugar pero no tenía otra opción, la dejaron sola con el llevando en sus patas un platón con arroz cosido simple y un vaso con agua. Su no se movía no sabía si debía hablarle o simplemente darle la comida.

-Y bien qué esperas-Tai lung rompió el silencio sin importarle quien era la persona que traía su comida.

-Lo siento ya voy-Su se acercó mas se puso de rodillas enfrente de él y con la cuchara del plato comenzó a alimentar al leopardo que comía tranquilamente ignorando a Su. Al terminar todo el plato le dio de beber el agua y se quedó ay esperando si necesitaba algo más y eso mas era lo contrario a comer.

-No necesito que me ayudes vuelve cuando sea de noche-cerro los ojos y Su se levantó y se fue y cuando quiso llamar a los guardias para que bajaran el ascensor pero vio que no estaban.

-Ellos siempre se van a estas horas volverán en unas horas-Tai lung volvió a mirar como ella empezaba a asustarse por estar sola con él.

-¡Que!-Su se voltio hacia el leopardo.

-Si el anterior que tenía este trabajo debió haber renunciado porque siempre lo dejaban aquí por horas-comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de la felina.

-Y que se supone que hare yo no puedo renunciar-Su se sentó molesta esto era el colmo desde que las damas de la sombra fueron atacadas por esos caza recompensas su vida se fue al infierno.

-Tal vez una forma de escapar-esas palabras llamaron la atención de Su.

-Y como lograría escapar, si saltara hacia las paredes y lograra subir por ellas ay demasiados guardias como para poder pasar desapercibida sin mencionar las trampas crees que es posible escapar de aquí-dijo Su muy molesta pensando que estaba burlándose de ella.

-Sola no podrás pero con algo de ayuda tus posibilidades aumentan-eso llamo la atención de la leoparda.

-Ok te escucho-Su se acercó a Tai lung sentándose enfrente de él.

-Mi plan es simple lo único que necesito es quitarme esta tortuga, puedes abrir la cerradura-Su se levantó y miro la tortuga y el mecanismo de esta era demasiado complejo para ella.

-Lo siento he abierto muchas cerraduras pero esta es muy compleja me tomaría unas semanas abrirla con mis garras y unas herramientas improvisadas-a pesar de esas palabras Tai lung no se enojó con ella.

-Entonces yo tendré que ayudarte para poder abrirla-Su se confundió con esas palabras.

-Pero como podrás abrirla no puedes usar tus patas-dijo la felina todavía confundida.

-Tu confía en mí y tráeme algo que podamos usar para abrirla y yo me encargo del resto-eso no le quito las dudas a Su pero no pregunto más.

-Está bien en lo que llegan por mí que quieres hacer-la felina soltó una risita porque el leopardo no podía moverse lo que le pareció gracioso.

-Quiero hablar necesito saber de ti e información sobre el exterior, quisiera saber por qué esta cárcel la remodelaron para encerrar más prisioneros-Tai lung ignoro la risita de la felina él quería información.

-Mi nombre es Su yo era líder de un grupo de leopardas bailarinas usando paraguas y usábamos nuestras habilidades y encantos para robar sin nadie se diera cuenta. Todo iba bien pero de alguna forma nos descubrieron y varios pueblos contrataron a cazarrecompensas para capturarnos y desde ese día toda mi vida se volvió una basura-Su trato de calmar su enojo y su tristeza-Algunas fueron capturadas y las demás escaparon entre ellas yo pero todas tomaron diverso caminos decidiendo vivir una vida más honesta y entonces quede sola robando cosas simples para vivir y en mi último robo me capturaron y así termine aquí-termino de contar su historia.

-Interesante historia ahora te contare la mí aunque creo que ya la conoces-Su negó con la cabeza-Vaya no soy tan famoso como creí, bueno yo fui abandonado a las puertas del palacio de jade de cachorro no tengo idea de por qué y quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres pero debieron haberme arrojado a un rio porque cuando entre hay estuve condenado-Tai lung puso una cara de furia lo que asusto a Su asiendo que le diera escalofríos-Shifu el panda rojo me encontró y decidió criarme como si fuera su hijo de sangre-la expresión del leopardo cambio a una triste y Su no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el leopardo-Él fue cariño y siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaba y en mi primer día de entrenamiento demostré un gran talento para el kung fu, me dijo que estaba destinado a grandes cosas a ser el guerrero dragón y conocer el secreto del rollo del dragón la clave del poder ilimitado, yo lo ame como un hijo a su padre y quería que se sintiera orgulloso así que entrene y estudia día a día para ser lo que él quería que fuera y cuando llego el día el me traiciono-esta vez la furia en su cara fue mayor pero no asusto a Su-Oogway esa tortuga loca dijo que yo no era el guerrero dragón y que crees que hiso Shifu. NADA, cuando más le necesite y no hiso nada, como pudo hacerme eso, que acaso todo lo que hice por el no importaba-se detuvo para tratar de controlarse, la felina espero a que el siguiera con su historia-Fue tanta la furia que arrase con ese estúpido valle y trate de tomar el rollo del dragón a la fuerza Shifu trato de detenerme pero no sé qué paso que hiso que vacilara y yo aproveche y lo quite de mi camino de un golpe en la cadera y justo cuando iba a tomar el rollo Oogway me venció usando el bloque de chi en mi dejándome inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba aquí con estas cosas aprisionándome abandonado y pudriéndome desde hace 20 años-con esas últimas palabras Tai lung termino su historia cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar todos esos buenos y malos recuerdos.

La leoparda se le quedo mirando unos minutos realmente afectada emocionalmente por lo triste de la historia del maestro de kung fu enfrente de ella y nunca le importo la vida de otras personas pero el felino enfrente de ella realmente la paso mal y el solo quería sentir orgulloso a su padre adoptivo y lo que hiso ese pequeño orejón fue traicionarlo. Ella no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo con sus problemas emocionales y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercar su pata derecha a la mejilla izquierda del leopardo y frotársela suavemente.

Tai lung se sorprendio por el contacto era la primera vez en muchos años

-Qué haces- Tai lung grito haciendo que Su quitara inmediatamente.

-Lo siento no sé por qué lo hice-Su decía la verdad nunca antes había sentido compasión por otra persona que no sea ella lo que la dejo confundida.

-Buena respuesta ahora responde la segunda pregunta que dije después de la primera-compuso sus emociones y la volvió a ver con una expresión seria.

-Bueno todo fue por causa de dos maestros de kung fu, uno de ellos es una tigresa llamada Tigresa experta en el estilo tigre de Hung Ga Kung Fu y un panda gigante llamado Po el único y primero de su especie en practicar kung fu creando su propio estilo. Ambos fueron entrenados por los maestros rino, buey y cocodrilo en la ciudad de gongmen y cuando comenzaron a hacer misiones comenzaron a hacerse tan famosos que más jóvenes querían aprender kung fu y por eso fue construida una escuela en esa ciudad y junto con sus maestros y los alumnos mantienen segura la ciudad encerrando a quienes perturben su paz-Su respondió la segunda pregunta.

-¿Un panda? ¿Enserio?, es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas estando encerrado aquí-soltó una pequeña risa sacudiendo la cabeza un poco-Cuando salga de aquí y tome lo que por derecho es mío le hare un gran favor a todos demostrando lo que ser un verdadero guerrero-justo en ese momento el ascensor por donde bajo Su estaba bajando lo que significaba que venían por ella-Vaya pocas veces vienen tan rápido pero no importa debemos seguir con el plan-Su asintió y se paró y camino hacia donde bajarían los rinocerontes y cuando subió miro a Tai lung vio que todavía la miraba pero no se sintió asustada sino rara por dentro pero pensaría en ello cuando llegara a su celda y consiguiera lo que necesitaría él y ella para abrir esa cerradura.

Tai lung también se sentía raro todos esos años pocas veces había hablado y de repente llegaba una felina de su especie y conto algo muy personal, querido y al mismo tiempo odiado por el a alguien que apenas conocía y que por un momento lo toco tratando de demostrar afecto hacia él, cosa que no había sentido desde que llego allí. Se quedó pensativo después de que Su dejo de estar a su vista.

Al siguiente día Su fue traída devuelta para darle su desayuno y esta vez sí necesitaba la ayuda para sus necesidades lo cual Su se sonrojo mucho por tener que bajarle los pantalones y asqueada por lo que tuvo que hacer, pero después de eso ella le mostro unos alambres y fierros doblados que en una mano experta podrían usarse para abrir cualquier cerradura supuso que el también sabría cómo usarlos por ser un maestro de kung fu.

Cuando vieron que los rinocerontes se fueron comenzaron tratar de abrir las cerraduras lo que para sorpresa de Su era que de verdad eran más complejas de lo que pensó y más sorprendente fue que Tai lung le ayudo usando su cola para mover los fierros y los alambres por la cerradura escuchando los click de está tratando de saber cómo funciona para abrirlas y dándoles instrucciones a Su mientras lo hacía.

Así pasaron semanas tratando de abrir la cerradura y en todo ese tiempo platicaban todo el tiempo y cada vez que lo hacían se daban cuenta de que les gustaba estar juntos que sin darse Tai lung comenzó a sentir un sentimiento que nunca pensó sentir otra vez ese sentimiento era amor. Su vida siempre se la dedico al kung fu porque su única meta era ser el guerrero dragón y hacer sentir orgullo a su padre por eso nunca se interesó en chicas incluso chicas de su especie por lo concentrado en su entrenamiento y no se daba el tiempo para conocer a una y ahora que estaba inmovilizado tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer Su y en todas esas semanas abriendo las cerraduras se dio cuenta de que era agradable hablar con una chica.

Lo mismo pasaba con Su ella nunca pensaba mucho chicos debido a su vida de ladrona no le daba tiempo eso y que por alguna razón los leopardos de su especie casi siempre lucían como chicas y pocas veces lucían como Tai lung no con tanto musculo ni con su tamaño pero si lo suficiente como para notar la diferencia entre macho y hembra, pero no fue el físico del leopardo lo que poco a poco la enamoro, lo que la enamoro era que dentro de Tai lung había un gran corazón que ha sido corrompido por su deseo de venganza y ser el guerrero dragón.

Con el tiempo pasaron de hablar a darse besos simples hasta llegar a ser apasionados cada vez que Su llegaba aunque Tai lung hubiera preferido besarla de pie y abrasándola pero pronto podría hacerlo cuando lograra escapar junto ella.

Un día un mensajero del palacio de jade llamado Zeng llego con un mensaje diciendo que debían doblar la vigilancia lo que enojo al comandante y para demostrar que su prisión es la más segura de todas le dio un recorrido por toda la prisión llevándolo hasta donde estaba Tai lung y le mostro que él estaba completamente inmovilizado sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar, si hubiera revisado bien la cerradura de la tortuga semanas antes y en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de las marcas dejadas por Su y Tai lung hechas mientras trataban de abrirla. El solo se burló de él diciendo que Oogway ya había elegido al guerrero dragón y le piso la cola como siempre lo hacía para después irse.

Esa noticia lo sorprendio y desespero ya que si no se daba prisa ese guerrero tendría pronto el rollo del dragón y con eso el secreto el poder ilimitado. Estuvo hay pensando cuando hoyo que Su venia como siempre para darle su cena.

-Hola Tai tienes hambre-dijo Su alegremente pero Tai lung no respondió-Tai estas bien-Su se arrodillo frente de el preocupada.

-Su tenemos que escapar ya-Su se sorprendio un poco aunque el escape era algo planeado desde hace mucho.

-Muy bien pero que te pasa te ves muy tenso e inquieto-Ella le froto una mejilla para que se sintiera mejor.

-Oogway ya eligió a alguien Su y si no me apresuro pronto tendrá el rollo del dragón y entonces será invencible y nunca sabré el secreto del poder ilimitado-con eso ella entendió por qué su novio estaba en ese estado de desesperación.

-Entiendo Tai pero no te preocupes tienes todo mi apoyo y mi ayuda-Su le dio un simple beso en los labios para después sonreírle.

-Eso lo sé muy bien Su ahora solo dame uno de eso fierros que tienes ya sé cómo abrir la cerradura-ella le dio uno de los fierros doblados que tenía y el rápidamente comenzó a usarlo-Bien ya falta poco para que pueda abrirla ahora repasemos el plan debes volver a tu celda y esperara el alboroto que harán los rinocerontes en su intento por detenerme cosa que no lograran, debes salir de tu celda aprovechando el alboroto y escapar tu espérame afuera no tardare-justo al terminar de hablar oyó unos click que le indicaban que con unos cuanto movimiento más seria libre-Ya está esperemos a que vuelvan los guardias en lo que vuelvan-Su asintió y acercó sus labios para besarlo más apasionadamente separándose unos segundos después.

-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo a solas pero primero come-Su acercó el plato que traía, Tai lung le sonrió a su novia por ser una muy buena idea.

Al volver los guardias llevaron a Su a su celda donde espero la señal para escapar cosa que no espero mucho ya que pronto vio que todos los guardias corrían hacia donde estaba Tai lung y así que rápidamente saco unos fierros y sin ningún problema abrió la puerta de su celda y corrió a cuatro patas directo hacia la salida burlando a todos los guardias sin ningún problemas por estar más concentrados en capturar a su novio que los vencía sin ningún problema.

Cuando logro salir espero afuera unos segundos cuando la entrada principal y única voló en pedazos junto con varios rinocerontes, el comandante Vachir y el mismo ganso del palacio de jade. Cuando el humo se disipo vio como Tai lung agarraba del cuello le dijo algo y lo dejo ir para después caminar hacia el comandante Vachir y entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia ellos mirando como su novio pisaba al rinoceronte en brazo.

**Fin del flashback**

Volviendo al presente Tai y Su seguían besándose hasta que se separaron sin dejar de mirarse.

-Sabes ahora que puedo moverme me gusta más besarte de pie que arrodillado-dijo Tai lung sonriendo.

-Si pero lo que me gusta más es que no tengo que ayudarte a ir al baño-Su se rio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio que bufo un poco molesto.

-Jaja muy graciosas y entonces que haremos con el idiota de piel gruesa y gris-dijo mirando como Vachir escapaba como podía junto con otros rinocerontes.

-Dejémoslo como está ahora que has escapado es probable que lo despidan a el junto con todos los demás por no poder detenerte y esa humillación será la mejor forma de desquitarte-dijo mirando a los rinoceronte huir.

-Bien ahora que el primer plan funciono debo pensar un plan que me ayude a conseguir el rollo del dragón no puedo vencer a Oogway, Shifu, los cinco furiosos y al elegido guerrero dragón yo solo-se sentó en una roca pensando en un nuevo plan Su se sentó al lado de él.

-Tai este problema es el mismo que yo tenía no podía escapar yo sola pero con tu ayuda pude escapar y mucho más-froto su cabeza en el hombro de él ronroneando suavemente-Necesitas ayuda y ya sé dónde podemos conseguirla-Tai lung entendió rápidamente a que se refería su novia y cuál era su plan.

-Es verdad Su además de bella eres muy lista-la abraso para después levantar estilo novia y comenzó a caminar devuelta a la prisión-Liberaremos y contrataremos a los mejores mercenarios encerrados aquí ofreciéndoles como recompensa los tesoros del palacio de jade por sus servicios-Su asintió para después ver como su novio pone una cara de alguien que olvido un detalle importante y cuando vio al frente ella también puso esa cara. Y era que el puente que llevaba a la única salida de la prisión había sido destruido como último intento para detener a Tai.

-Pero primero tenemos que pensar en una forma de llegar a los mercenarios y sacarlos de aquí-Su se rio al escuchar el bufido de Tai lung por que iba a tener que esperar para ejecutar su siguiente plan.

Esa noche hubo una gran tormenta que significaría el comienzo de la primera gran prueba del Guerrero dragón Po.

**Eso es todo por hoy ya tendré tiempo de hacer el siguiente capítulo espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios y una vez más me disculpo por el retraso como le dije no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración pero ya volvió y estoy escribiendo ya el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como ya habrán leído e introducido a otro personaje de la serie Su la ex líder de las damas de la sombra como compañera y novia de Tai lung porque me pareció una buena idea ya que tengo varias en mente para varios capítulos.**

**Sigan así y suerte.**

**Jiang Li.- Río hermoso**

**Ge.-hoja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vaya ya llevo 10 capítulos y todavía hay más para mi historia y espero que sigan leyéndolo como yo sigo escribiéndolo.**

**En este capítulo tratare de mejorar para ver si les gusta y tengan más ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bien aquí vamos.**

. Son pensamientos de los personajes.

**( )** . Son cosas que yo escribo.

.- cambiando a otros personajes que están en otros lugares.

¡!.- para gritos tanto verbales como mentales y emoción en los personajes.

**Capítulo 10: No juzgues las apariencias.**

Al día siguiente en el valle de la paz justo en las barracas del palacio de jade el maestro Shifu estaba esperando frente al pasillo esperando que sonara el gong para que sus alumnos y nuevos alumnos salieran.

-Buenos días maestro-dijeron mantis, víbora, grulla y mono.

De inmediato todos se dieron cuenta de que faltaban dos lo que hizo enojar a Shifu pensando en que todavía estaban dormidos.

-PANDA TIGRESA-grito Shifu pero nadie salió de las habitaciones del final del pasillo.

Shifu se enojó más y camino hacia las habitaciones y abrió la izquierda pero no había nadie es mas no parecía que fue usada eso confundió a Shifu y los furiosos. Abrió la que quedaba pero también estaba vacía pero si fue usada debido a que vieron las cosas de la pareja acomodadas al lado de la cama.

-Oh ya recuerdo ellos son casados y por eso debieron compartir la habitación-dijo Mono observando detrás de Shifu.

El panda rojo no le prestó atención a lo que dijo el primate y les ordeno a todos que fueran a desayunar lo que asieron inmediatamente pero cuando estuvieron cerca de la cocina un delicioso olor llego a sus narices tanto que sus estómagos gruñeron hasta el de Shifu pero el tosió tratando de disimularlo.

Siguieron caminando a la cocina y cuando entraron vieron la mesa llena con platos y tazones de dumpling, arroz frito, rollos primavera, Tofu y fideos fritos. Todos miraban la comida confundidos pero también con muchas ganas de probarla ya que era comida que comían en días especiales y los otros comían comidas simples para poder entrenar todo el tiempo posible por lo duro que era el entrenamiento de Shifu.

-Oigan acaso hay un día festivo cerca o es el cumpleaños de uno de nosotros-Mono pregunto sin dejar de ver la comida.

-No hay festivales cerca y ni cumpleaños tampoco-dijo víbora mirando a los demás.

-Bueno sería una lástima desperdiciar toda esa comida no lo creen-dijo mantis frotando sus tenazas **(o como se llamen)**

Justo cuando Shifu iba hablar oyeron pasos que venían hacia ellos y cuando se voltearon vieron que se trataba de Po y Tigresa que llevaban en sus patas un tazón con durazno que reconocieron enseguida ya que solo había un lugar donde se puede encontrar esa fruta.

-Buenos días maestro-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes prepararon todo esto-la pareja asintió-Y por que traen fruta del sagrado árbol de durazno no saben que es sagrado-esta vez hablo un poco molesto.

-Si pero ayer queríamos verlo así que fuimos donde estaba y nos gustó tanto el lugar que meditamos un poco-dijo Tigresa colocando el tazón que traía en la mesa seguido por su esposo.

-Entiendo que sea un lugar ideal para meditar pero no me han dicho por que traen durazno-dijo igual de molesto.

-Bueno yo queríamos probar la fruta favorita del maestro Oogway y justo cuando íbamos a cortar uno Oogway apareció sorprendiéndonos un poco-se puso a pensar en lo sabía que era la tortuga y la pequeña platica que tuvieron con el-Pensamos que se iba a enojar por cortar la fruta para comerla sin su permiso sin permiso pero dijo que podíamos hacerlo como un regalo de bienvenida incluso nos dejó que cortáramos unos cuantos para el festín que queríamos preparar para el desayuno-Shifu no se creyó que esa historia del todo.

-No puedo creer que Oogway le dejo comer la fruta solo él puede comerla-dijo Shifu mirando la fruta.

-Yo nunca dije que solo yo puedo comerla Shifu-Oogway apareció detrás de Po y Tigresa con un tazón de duraznos también-Lo que dije fue que solo yo la he comido pero no que nadie más puede comerla es un árbol sagrado pero no deja de ser un árbol frutal lo sagrado no se le quitara si alguien además de yo la come verdad guerrero dragón y maestra tigresa-Po y Tigresa asintieron con respeto sacando de onda a Shifu pero alegrando a los furiosos.

-Pero vamos a comer que todavía la comida está caliente-Po señalo la comida y todos lentamente se sentaron.

-Bien alumnos yo iré al salón de los héroes a meditar-Oogway se despidió dejando a todos que ya comenzaron a comer.

-Oh esto sabe muy bien solo comemos así en fiestas pero esto sabe mucho mejor-dijo Mono después de comerse la mitad de comida de su plato.

-Puede repetir-pregunto Mantis que ya se había comido lo que tenía en su plato** (y no exagere con eso no entiendo cómo le cabe todo lo que se come).**

-Si tiene el toque familiar como cuando cocinaba con mi mama y mis hermanas-dijo Víbora comiendo más despacio y educadamente que Mono y Mantis.

-Sabe muy bien pero por que cocinaron todo esto-pregunto Grulla comiendo tranquilamente.

-Este será nuestro primer día de entrenamiento y queríamos hacer algo especial para comenzar el día-dijo Po comiendo.

-Además esto es lo que hacíamos cuando queríamos festejar algo en gongmen nos recordaba que no solo somos alumnos y maestros también somos una familia-dijo Tigresa recordando sus momentos en familia en gongmen.

-Pero los hace olvidar que primero es el deber-dijo Shifu que hasta ese momento hablo-Como maestros de kung fu deben saber que esos sentimientos nos hacen olvidar nuestro sentido del deber y nos hacen cometer errores que nos perseguirán el resto de nuestras vida-se levantó de su asiento-Terminen de comer y vayan a entrenar-se fue dejando solo a sus alumnos.

-Oigan que le paso-pregunto Po dejando de comer.

-No podemos decirlo tal vez después-dijo víbora terminado su plato.

-Es algo de su pasado pero no se preocupen algún día se le pasara-dijo Mantis que ya se comió su tercer plato.

-Está bien no preguntaremos dejen los platos donde están Po y yo limpiaremos todo-dijo Tigresa recogiendo los platos con Po ayudándola.

-Muy bien nos vemos en el entrenamiento-dijo Mono saliendo de la cocina.

Los cuatro furiosos salieron dejando a su líder y al legendario guerrero solos. Ellos comenzaron a limpiar los platos esta que Tigresa hablo.

-Oogway tenía razón Shifu deja que su pasado lo afecte y como no quiere repetirlo se olvidó de sus sentimientos y emociones convirtiéndolo en un maestro estricto y duro-dijo Tigresa siendo pena por su nuevo maestro.

-Es triste pero ya encontraremos una forma de ayudarlo-dijo Po secando los platos.

Ambos recordaron la conversación que tuvieron con Oogway en el árbol de duraznos.

**Flashback**

La pareja de maestros más conocida en china estaban meditando en el sagrado árbol de duraznos unas horas antes de que sonara el Gong.

-Oye Tigresa que tal si comemos uno de esos durazno-Po señalo la fruta del árbol.

-No creo que sea buena idea recuerda que es sagrado-dijo Tigresa al lado de Po.

-Que cortemos unas dos no le quitara los sagrado-se levantó y alzo su mano para agarrar una y justo cuando alcanzó un durazno.

-Veo que encontraron el árbol sagrado de durazno-Po casi se cayó de la sorpresa.

-Lo siento solo quería probar-dijo Po alejándose un poco del árbol.

-No hay problema vamos tomen todos los que quieran comer yo solo no puedo comerlos todos y no hay que desperdiciar-señalo con su bastón el árbol.

-Gracias maestro-Po y Tigresa lo reverenciaron y después comenzaron a comer del árbol.

-Ahora que estamos solos quisiera tener una conversación con ustedes-la tortuga golpeo con su bastón el árbol y un durazno cabo en su escamosa mano.

-De que quiera hablar maestro-dijo Tigresa poniendo su atención en la tortuga al igual que Po.

-Ustedes han pasado por momentos difíciles desde antes de ser conscientes del mundo que los rodea peor aun así no dejan que les afecte eso me hace darme cuenta de que conocen cierto dicho-Po y Tigresa se sorprendieron de lo mucho que sabía de ellos Oogway-El pasado es pasado y el futuro es un misterio pero el hoy es un regalo por eso se llama presente es un dicho que deben conocer muy bien-la pareja asintió-Lastima que mi viejo amigo-eso ultimo llamo la atención de Po.

-Se refiere a Shifu-pregunto dejando de comer.

-Si ayer él fue un poco amable con ustedes como lo fue con los demás furiosos cuando comenzaron a entrenar aquí pero siempre al día siguiente se vuelve un maestro estricto y duro pero todo eso lo hace por miedo-esta vez era el turno de Tigresa para hablar.

-Miedo de que pase lo que paso hace veinte años-Tigresa por ser maestra de kung fu conocía de todo de su historia.

-Miedo de crear otro Tai lung-Oogway asintió a las dos repuestas.

-Si era de suponer que ustedes conocen la historia y que antes de ese oscuro día él era amable y amigable y amaba a Tai lung como a su propio hijo y se sentía muy orgulloso de él y fue ese orgullo lo que le dejo ver en lo que lo convirtió-las imágenes del leopardo haciendo todas las atrocidades que hizo pasaron por su mente.

-Shifu le metió muchas cosas en la cabeza de que estaba destinado a la grandeza y ser el guerrero dragón le prometió algo que no estaba en su decisión-Tigresa recargo su cabeza en el brazo de Po y el la rodeo con ese brazo.

-Sí y solo tu guerrero dragón podrás traerle paz al valle, a él y posiblemente a otras personas pero bien me retiro pueden cortar más fruta del árbol si quieren-Oogway se retiró no sin antes dar un golpecito al árbol habiendo que dos duraznos caigan en las manos de Po y Tigresa.

Los dos se quedaron hay unos minutos pensando en la plática con su maestro hasta que se les ocurrió que sería una buena idea que prepararan el desayuno ellos y que llevaran unos duraznos.

**Fin del flashback**

-Esto de ser el guerrero dragón es más complicado de lo que esperaba nunca me he enfrentado a un oponente con esa ventaja en entrenamiento y experiencia-soltó un suspiro terminando de secar los platos.

-Po recuerda que no tienes que hacer esto solo además Tai lung está encerrado no hay nada de qué preocuparte-Tigresa le beso la mejilla para después sonreírle para alegrarlo un poco.

-Tienes razón además fuimos entrenados muy bien por nuestros anteriores maestros y entrenando aquí seremos mejores-dijo Po con su alegría de todos los días.

-Eso me gusta vamos con los demás el entrenamiento comienza hoy-Po asintió y se fueron corriendo hacia los demás.

Al llegar vieron que todos ya estaban esperándolos con Shifu enfrente de ellos.

-Bien ahora que están aquí quiero saber si son capases de hacer un Split perfecto**=Se perfectamente que Tigresa podrá hacerlo sin problemas los felinos son naturalmente flexibles pero ese oso no podrá=**

-Claro maestro se refiere a esto-Po salto hacia los burros de bambú que estaban hay **(Esas cosas donde Po se atoro en la primera película tratando de hacer un Split al día siguiente de ser elegido guerrero dragón)** y cayo hay haciendo un Split perfecto y se bajó de ellos sin problemas-Tigresa que tal si haces un Split como en los entrenamientos en gongmen-Po agarro dos cuadros de piedra y los lanzo al aire.

-Claro-de un salto llego hasta donde estaban y de un Split los rompió los dos y cayó al lado de Po y los fragmentos cayeron en las cabezas de todos que estaban muy sacados de onda para darse cuenta.

-Bien esa parte de los escritos tenían razón ahora quiero que demuestren su habilidades para el combate peleando con Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis **Tal vez lograron pasar el en los aparatos de la sala de entrenamiento pero es fácil predecir el movimiento y ataque de cada aparato pero pelear con un guerrero estrenado es más difícil predecir sus ataques= **Primero los cuatro pelearan con Po primero y después con Tigresa.

**=Cree que no voy a ser un reto para ellos y no se cansaran nada conmigo y piensa que Tigresa al ser un Tigre es mejor en el combate que yo este Shifu es muy superficial=** Po pensó mientras se alejaba junto con Víbora y cada uno se puso en su postura de pelea.

**=Que acaso la demostración que hice junto con Po ayer no demostró que él es un maestro hábil y capaz a pesar de su tamaño y forma de tres 5 combates que peleo con el 3 el me derrota y él lo juzga por ser un panda gigante como si su especie fuera mejor=**Tigresa pensó molesta con su nuevo maestro.

-¿Estás listo?- Víbora preguntó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, estaba feliz de probar sus habilidades con él.

-Vine al mundo listo-, dijo Po. Con esa simple frase, ella entró en acción. Ella giro su cola hacia los tobillos de Po, en un intento de hacerlo tropezar, pero Po estaba un paso por delante de ella. Él hizo una rueda de carreta sin manos en la dirección opuesta mientras agarrando su cola, tirando de ella, haciendo que Víbora se fuera de un tirón con él. Al levantarse, víbora trato de enrollarse en el brazo de el pero Po rápidamente la agarró del cuello y la arrojo hacia arriba dio un salto y la pateo en el aire, Víbora cayó a la tierra dándole la espalda al panda, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que acaba de pasar, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirar el panda con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego de vuelta a su maestro y compañeros de equipo con los ojos muy abiertos excepto Tigresa.

-Ya dije que estaba listo-. Po dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La serpiente de árbol no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso, la manera de saber sobre cómo lo hizo debido a su tamaño, por no hablar de la velocidad en la que él se movió. -¿Vamos a continuar hermana?-Po preguntó mientras se inclina hacia ella, con el puño en la palma.

-Uh... supongo que sí, sigo Maestro Shifu- Víbora dijo mientras miraba hacia su maestro, cuyo ojo tenía un tic con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-¡Maestro Shifu!- ella gritó sacando de su estado al panda rojo.

-Uh, no, eso no es necesario. Vamos a pasar a la siguiente oponente Mono, usted es el próximo-Shifu dijo mientras tronabas sus dedos. **= ¿Cómo lo logro, como un Panda con ese gordo estómago y trasero y su forma ridícula de pensar del kung fu pudo hacer eso? ¿Y con esa velocidad para su tamaño? No importa, él tuvo suerte, pero no lo conseguirá esta vez= **Shifu pensó. Víbora se deslizó al lado de sus compañeros y Mono tomó su lugar, pero no antes de caminar hacia el estante de las armas y tomar dos bastones Bo. Volvió a ir hacia Po.

-No sé cómo lo hizo, pero eso fue impresionante- Mono elogio mientras Po lanzando un bastón, que lo atrapo con una pata -Eso está bien, pero vamos a ver cómo te va conmigo-. El primate desafió mientras apunta su bastón Bo hacia el panda, que lo miraba directamente, pero con una sonrisa. Shifu estaba de pie en los escalones que conducían a la sala de entrenamiento, sus patas detrás de su espalda. **=Mono es un excelente guerrero con el bastón Bo, no hay manera posible para que el Panda pueda hacerlo mejor que él=**sin embargo, su pensamiento fue incorrecto al ver lo que hacía el panda. Po expertamente usaba el bastón con las dos patas por encima de su cabeza haciéndolo girar. Lo arrojó al aire y lo atrapó con una pata, para después sostenerlo con las dos patas apuntando hacia Mono.

-Preparado-Po dijo mientras sonreía.

Mono ataco tratando de sacarlo de su centro, haciendo todo tipo de movimientos rápidos tratando de llegar a un punto vulnerable en la defensa de Po. Pero donde quiera que Mono atacara. Po bloqueado y esquivado cada golpe como si estuviera jugando con él.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Usted puede ser un digno oponente después de todo- Mono felicitó mientras avanzaba hacia Po sólo para que el panda atacara más duro que antes, lo que obligó mono de dar algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras aún desviaba los ataques, manteniéndose a la defensiva, no ver la oportunidad de ir a la ofensiva. Él junto con Shifu y los Cinco excepto Tigresa otra vez quedaron impresionados por lo que estaban viendo. Él estaba allí, haciendo retroceder a un maestro experto en el arma que usaba también su oponente, lo cual no entendían. Todos se continuaron observando la pelea entre los dos, el sonido de los dos bastones que chocando uno contra otro era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Hey, este tipo es bastante bueno. Quiero decir diablos, incluso batir Víbora en su primer intento. Y ahora va mano a mano con Mono, usando la misma arma que él y está haciéndolo retroceder. Él podría ser lo que estoy buscando en un compañero de entrenamiento. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? - Mantis preguntó mientras miraba a los otros.

-¿Qué hay que decir? me refiero sólo a mírenlo, él está realmente superando Mono en una pelea con bastones Bo, por lo general es difícil pelear con Mono, pero él lo domina muy bien- Grulla admitió mientras se ajusta el sombrero y siguió mirando el combate.

-Incluso me tomó por sorpresa en el momento que agarro mi cola cuando yo estaba tratando de atacar y sacarlo de equilibrio. Normalmente van todos a la defensiva cuando esto sucede, pero no el. Quisiera luchar más con él ¿Él es siempre así en los entrenamientos Tigresa? -Víbora pregunto a la felina.

-Agarrar por la cola es algo que funciona para alguien con practica lo ha hecho con el maestro cocodrilo y yo muchas veces- Tigresa respondió soltando una risita. Aunque ella no lo admitiría Po aprendió hacer eso cuando jugaban de cachorros en el orfanato si él llegaba agarrarla de la cola no podía zafarse esta que él la soltara y uno de esos juegos sin querer Po izo que se mordiera la cola pero no se enojó con él fue un accidente y él era el único amigo que tenía como para perderlo.

Con el Po y el mono**.**

Mono tuvo que retroceder un poco y recobrar el aliento, pues era la primera vez que necesitaba un respiro ante un rival, sobre todo con un calibre como este tipo.

-Ja, me retracto de lo que dije antes. Eres realmente bueno, no tenía idea que me hacía retroceder tan lejos hacia una esquina. ¿No eres un tipo ordinario?-Mono preguntó mientras se tomaba esta oportunidad para el recuperar el aliento.

-Soy algo que mis maestro llamaron dotes confía en mí Maestro Mono, estoy lleno de sorpresas". Po respondió mientras sonreía, causando mono a reír en respuesta.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensé ayer. Realmente un buen guerrero y tuve combate divertido con usted, pero yo voy a ganar este combate. Hm, debemos tener un marcador de puntuación, ¿estás de acuerdo amigo?-Mono preguntó mientras iba de nuevo en su posición.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Hablando de eso, peleando con usted, es una experiencia impresionante, a pesar de que sólo ha pasado un día." Po añadido.

-¿Enserio? Por lo general, cuando estoy luchado con los otros, es como si fuera sólo otro día de trabajo y esas cosas, pero contigo, es una sensación completamente diferente, ¿por qué es eso?-Preguntó Mono al panda delante de él.

-¿Es importante? Estoy a punto de patearte el trasero- Po desafiado, haciendo que los ojos de los demás se abrieran a la ancho excepto Tigresa, no por la lengua infantil que salió de sus labios, fue por el hecho que desafió y dijo que iba a ganar, pero en lugar de estar irritado por eso, el primate se rió solo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no-respondió Mono mientras agitaba un dedo. -Yo voy a patearte el trasero-se puso en posición.

-Ajá ya era hora-Po respondió mientras sonreía ampliamente, yendo de nuevo en su posición-Ven golpéame con su mejor golpe-Po exigió sin quitarse esa sonrisa arrogante**= Maldita sea, empezando a cansar, mejor terminar con esto=**pensó mientras se espera su señal para terminar esto.

-Quieres lo mejor de mí ¿verdad? Está bien, tú lo has querido-con eso, él se adelantó a Po con un salto, permitiendo estar por encima de Po.

**=Lo más probable es que él está demasiado cansado, y espera terminar todo con un último ataque, creo que mejor acabo con esto=**Po pensó mientras liberaba su guardia y bajo el bastón Bo hasta que la punta tocaba el suelo y dirigiendo su atención hacia el cielo, Mono ya comenzaba a descender, el bastón por encima de su cabeza, preparándose para atacar.

-Es un golpe encima de la cabeza ¿no? Lo siento, pero no va a funcionar- Po dijo mientras esperaba el momento justo cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del mono.

Con los demás

-Él bajó la guardia, ¿perdió?-Grulla preguntó de manera sorprendida.

-Él tiene habilidades, pero no un cerebro-agregó Mantis.

-¿Un ataque aéreo? Al ritmo que va, Mono romperá algo. ¿No deberíamos detenerlo?- Víbora preguntó, temiendo por la vida del panda y su seguridad.

-Confía en él te sorprenderá-Tigresa respondió muy tranquila como si supiera algo que ellos no.

-Ya está cerca-Mantis hablo viendo al primate caer.

Volver a Po y el mono

-Es lo suficientemente cerca, aquí vamos- dijo Po mientras levanta una pata lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos en el primate, esperando su señal.

-Fue una buena pelea, pero con este último golpe, voy a ganar-el primate declaró dando una vuelta cuádruple hacia adelante, consiguiendo impulso y energía que necesitaba para terminar el trabajo. Al salir del giro final, Mono utilizo ese poder que había estado acumulando y con fuerza hizo caer el bastón hacia el de Po.

-Aquí voy-Po preparado con Mono no más de unos metros de Po. Justo cuando mono estaba a punto de conectar, Po rápidamente levantó la pata libre hacia el bastón y lo atrapó, provocando vibraciones ondeando en su brazo un poco, pero Po no sentía nada por el golpe, en todo caso, sólo sirvió para aumentar su ego, pero con los otros, no podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Con los ojos muy abiertos por el shock. El pico de Grulla se abrió a más no poder. Ninguno de ellos podía decir ni una palabra. Y Tigresa seguía sin sentirse sorprendida.

-Él lo cogió, con su pata ¿Y él no está retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor? ¿Quién... ¿qué es?- Shifu preguntó, para no obtener una respuesta. Es más o menos hacía falta decir que Shifu estaba asombrado de lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo más probable es que su ojo estaba con su tic.

Po sonrió al primate aturdido que ya estaba en el suelo, mientras que mantiene el bastón con las dos manos. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Cómo ... ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Usted debe tener la pata rota- Mono señalo.

-Como he dicho-Po comenzó a apretar el bastón, hasta que un sonido audible de agrietamiento y rompimiento se escuchó. Se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente cedió y se quebró. -Estoy lleno de sorpresas- El panda dijo mientras deja caer el trozo de bambú de sus patas. -Po: 1, Mono: 0-el panda sonrió. Mono no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que él también sonrió y se rió un poco por su derrota, a pesar de que fue una experiencia agradable, sólo alimento su fuego para vencer a la Panda.

-Sí, lo que sea, buena pelea, pero te voy a vencer a uno de estos días, sólo mira-Mono desafió mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Estoy deseando que llegue, pero por ahora, necesito un respiro-Po dijo dejando caer el bastón que estaba sosteniendo al suelo.

-Lo mismo digo. Normalmente, puedo ir todo el día sin sudar, pero Panda, eres algo más. Me divertí mucho- Mono dijo mientras se gira a la cara de Shifu, que todavía estaba en shock-Maestro Shifu, me rindo. Me estoy quedando sin energía para continuar. ¿Puedo tomar un descanso?- Mono preguntó mientras se inclina.

Shifu rápidamente salió de su trance, y dejar ir otra tos, mientras que la colocación de ambas patas detrás de su espalda.

-Sí, puedes tomar uno, ahora vamos Grulla pelea con Po, vamos a tomar el combate en el interior de la sala de entrenamiento -Shifu dio instrucciones caminando hacia el interior. En su camino, sus pensamientos empezaron a llenar su cabeza= **¿Cómo?, ¿cómo pudo derrotar a Mono y a Víbora?, tuvo que ser suerte, pero la forma en que se manejó en contra de Mono con tanta facilidad, y el hecho de que él cogió y rompió el bastón con una pata. Quizás Oogway tenía razón en su elección... ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Eso tiene que ser un error, no hay manera posible que un panda pueda ser tan hábil teniendo esa forma de pensar sobre el kung fu. Así que se especializa en el suelo ¿verdad?, así que vamos a ver cómo le va contra el aire=.** Shifu pensó que esta vez sí vencerían al panda.

Las órdenes confundieron a todos menos a Po y Tigresa porque sabían cómo era Shifu y su forma de pensar sobre el kung fu.

En el camino, Po había recuperado finalmente el aliento y estaba listo para el siguiente Maestro, y él tenía una idea bastante buena que iba a ser.

-Panda escuchar bien. Tendrás una pelea en la tortuga de jade de la Sabiduría, y Grulla será tu rival para esta pelea- Shifu escucho el gemido del pájaro y del insecto quejarse.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, supongo-Grulla respondió volando hacia la tortuga y se paró hay en espera de su oponente.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No es justo, yo quiero pelear con él!- Mantis hizo un berrinche saltando al hombro de mono.

-Paciencia Mantis, tendrá su oportunidad después de Grulla- dijo Shifu con calma-Ahora Panda, ¿necesita ayuda para subir a la Tortuga de Jade?- Shifu pregunto.

-No gracias yo puedo hacerlo- Po dijo mientras se gira hacia al panda rojo y dirigió su atención a una viga de madera.

¿Y qué es exactamente lo que harás?- Shifu le preguntó, con ganas de ver esto.

-Esto-Po se fue con una carrerilla hacia la viga de madera. Cuando se acercó, dio un salto, consiguiendo una buena altura, que era de la mitad de la viga. Al entrar en contacto, se las arregló para girar alrededor de su cuerpo y saltó de nuevo hacia el borde de la tortuga y aterrizó perfectamente, a pesar de que la hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y adelante-Ven si pude- Po vitoreo mientras sonreía hacia el panda rojo, el cual se limitó a decir nada, pero sólo suspiró con frustración.

-Bueno, supongo que sí. Ahora, tomen sus posiciones- instruyo Shifu, haciendo que los dos prepararse-¡Y comiencen!- ordenó. Con esto, ambos peleadores fueron el uno al otro con su mejor esfuerzo. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que el panda estaba sosteniendo su propio tiempo, al mismo tiempo, logrando mantener el equilibrio sobre el objeto que se mueve al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que Grulla claramente tenía la ventaja, Po lo estaba haciendo perfectamente bien mientras se mantiene al día con el pájaro, algo que lo sorprendió. Normalmente, él estaba esperando que el oso tuviera alguna dificultad con él por ser el mejor en cuanto equilibrio, pero que rápidamente se le fue la ventaja, estaba siendo empujada hacia atrás, como Mono.

En las líneas laterales

-Así que Mono, ¿Cómo fue entrenar con Po?- preguntó Víbora, dirigiendo su atención hacia el mono.

-Sí, danos detalles- Mantis ansioso por saber también. Tigresa se mantiene tranquila con los brazos cruzados y continuó observando el combate entre su oso y el pájaro.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, pero definitivamente fue una experiencia diferente a cuando yo estoy luchando con bandidos y esas cosas- Mono contestó-No sé es mejor que lo pruebes por ti mismo-Él agregó.

-Aunque mi lucha contra él fue corta, puedo entender un poco de lo que está hablando Mono- Víbora señaló.

-Guao, ahora realmente quiero pelear con él- Mantis gimió, su interés ahora alcanzó plenamente la tensión más alta.

-Cálmate hermano, como dijo el maestro Shifu tendrás tu turno. ¿Y tú Tigresa?- Víbora preguntó de nuevo mientras mira a la felina y vio que esta estaba tranquila y muy sonriente-¿Tigresa qué pasó?- la serpiente del árbol preguntó de nuevo.

-Él acaba de vencer Grulla- Tigresa respondió mientras señalaba hacia el panda. Los demás se volvieron su atención al oso que estaba de pie en el borde de la Tortuga de Jade y estaba mirando hacia abajo en el centro. Al mismo tiempo, Grulla no estaba a la vista. Pero claramente Po se inclinaba mientras extendía una pata hacia el pájaro dentro de la tortuga.

-Oye, ¿estás bien Maestro Grulla? lo siento yo no tenía la intención de golpear tan duro-Po dijo mientras trataba de ayudar al pájaro aturdido fuera del hoyo.

-Él ya ha vencido Grulla, pero sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que el combate comenzó, ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido? el más rápido de aquí es Mantis, Víbora es el segundo más rápido ¿Quién es él?-Mono preguntó a los demás, para no obtener respuesta.

-El realmente es el Guerrero Dragón. Al igual que Oogway dijo-Víbora dijo, convencida de que él era el verdadero elegido.

-¡Ridículo! Él no es el guerrero dragón y nunca lo será.-Shifu dijo mientras apretaba los puño.

-Pero Maestro viste lo que puede hacer, derrotó a dos de nosotros ya. Mi oportunidad fue corta, pero aun así mira lo que ha hecho. Si eso es no ser el Guerrero dragón entonces no sé quién es- Víbora señaló.

-Todavía no sólo espera voy a probar que él no es el Guerrero Dragón- Shifu respondió.

-Entonces ya es mi turno- Mantis pregunto, su ansiedad era casi incontenible-Oh hombre, no puedo esperar- Mantis añadió.

Volviendo con Po y Grulla

Mientras que ellos hablaban y Po ayudó a Grulla. Todos eran justo a tiempo para ver como su maestro apretó los dientes y chasquear los dedos para captar su atención.

-El combate siguiente será afuera- afirmó mientras le abre las puertas y salió, estaba claramente enojado porque su plan no estaba funcionando**=Hasta ahora ha batido tres de mis 4 estudiantes. ¿Cómo es esto incluso posible? No importa, como mi maestro dijo, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo. Aun así, prometí a Mantis su oportunidad. Hmm, con su diminuto tamaño, está claro que podría dominar al panda y derrotarlo. Sí, Mantis puede ser el oponente perfecto para ganar contra el panda=**Shifu pensó mientras reía en su mente.

-Parece que vamos a salir- dijo Mono mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguido de los demás.

Una vez afuera, todos menos Po y Mantis tomaron su lugar a una distancia segura de ellos, con ganas de ver cómo esto podría resultar, especialmente Shifu.

-Mi Panda puede vencer Mantis y demostrar que no se debe juzgar por la apariencia y especie-Tigresa dijo pero fue atrapada por el panda rojo.

-Eso crees Tigresa- Shifu dijo. Tigresa gruño molesta por su maestro no cree en su esposo.

-Sí maestro-ella respondió, todavía gruñendo.

Con el Po y Mantis

-¿Así que estás listo?-Po preguntó mientras iba en su posición de siempre y mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Es una broma? Yo ya estaba listo en el momento en que venció a Mono con el bastón Bo eres algo inusual ¿sabías?-Mantis respondió.

-Como dije al Maestro Mono. Soy algo que jamás hayas visto-Po respondió mientras sonreía en su posición.

-Parece que voy a averiguar entonces ¿eh?- Mantis preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!" Po sonrió. Deseoso de hacer frente al insecto.

-¡Combatan!- Shifu gritó, dando instrucciones a los guerreros para que comiencen.

Con esa orden, Mantis rápidamente y en silencio se metió fuera de la línea de visión de Po, con la esperanza de ganar con tenazas... o esas cosas en este caso. Pero se equivocaba profundamente. Po miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar al maestro, sus ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta, explorando el área, pero sin mover la cabeza y esperando el ataque del insecto. Así lo hizo, espero su oportunidad. Desde la posición de Mantis, él ya sabía que el Panda había perdido, pero él no lo estaba buscando, lo cual era extraño, pero eso no le molestaba, él vio esto como una oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo de daño grave. Rápidamente y en silencio, se trasladó a la izquierda del Panda y saltó con las piernas extendidas, listo para conseguir un rápido ataque, pero ese ataque fue rechazado, lo que no vio fue que Po se volteo hacia donde venía él y cuando su visión alcanzó a vislumbrar el verde lanzándose en dirección a él, Po movió su cabeza hacia atrás y fuera de la línea de ataque del insecto, lo que le hizo volar por la cara de Po, con una sonrisa en la cara. Mantis estaba confundida por eso tanto que se estrelló en uno de los muros del lugar.

-¿Me vistes... me acabas de ver venir?" -preguntó, sorprendido de que fue esquivado tan fácilmente.

-Eso hice- Po contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-No está mal, no está mal en absoluto. Pero estoy lejos de haber terminado contigo- Mantis contestó antes de lanzarse fuera de la visión de Po, una vez más. Pero Po estaba listo para él de todos modos.

-Él va hacia mi barbilla- dijo Po mientras le daba la espalda, causando Mantis perderse por segunda vez de los ojos del Panda-Y él va a tratar de golpearme cuando me dé la vuelta en unos pocos segundos-Po rápidamente se agachó hacia adelante, justo a tiempo para evadir a Mantis, pero Po no se detuvo allí. Giró su cuerpo hacia adelante hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo, entrando en una voltereta completa utilizando el talón de la pierna izquierda logró patear a Mantis y aterrizó perfectamente de nuevo en pie a tiempo para ver de nuevo Mantis en el suelo. El insecto se recuperó rápidamente y se puso de pie otra vez.

-Parece que eres más perspicaz luego pensé- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Te dije que soy algo que jamás hayas visto- Po respondió con una sonrisa propia.

-Puedo ver eso, pero acabo de empezar- Mantis dijo, una vez más salió de la vista de Po, pero ya estaba delante de él.

-Él va a ir a por mí pie derecho esta vez -Po cree estar listo, pero cuando lo esperaba, no se esperó que Mantis en lugar de ir por la derecha, se fue para la izquierda. Él lo agarró y utilizo su fuerza, se las arregló para levantarlo y derribarlo, a su lado, haciendo que el Panda dejara escapar un gruñido de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Él lo recogió, a pesar de su peso, y lo hizo girar como un palo. A pesar de que Po fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, rápidamente se recuperó. Haciendo uso de su pie libre, reunió todas sus fuerzas se puso pie en el suelo y se utiliza para el otro pie para patear a Mantis, sobre la altura de su cara y lo atrapo en un aplauso fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para aplastarlo, solo para aturdirlo un poco, dejando Mantis desorientado por lo que acaba de suceder. Po abrió sus patas y lo lanzo al aire. Cuando él volvió a bajar en el momento justo, Po uso un movimiento que solo quien lo haya visto usarlo no se sorprendería. Golpeo a Mantis con su panza enviándolo devuelta el aire. Y cuando callo esta vez Po lo atrapo y el insecto junto con todos los demás excepto Tigresa lo miraban con una expresión de asombro.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo has hecho?- Mantis preguntó mientras trataba de desaturdirse.

-Como he dicho, soy algo que jamás hayas visto-Po dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quieres continuar?-se preguntó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Voy a golpear, incluso si se lleva todo el día- Mantis contestó mientras se volvió a perder de la vista del oso otra vez.

Varias horas después

Era ya la tarde y el cielo había cambiado de azul a naranja y el combate entre el Po y Mantis había terminado finalmente, con Mantis derrumbándose sobre el suelo. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado de un combate con sus compañeros de equipo, pero el Panda realmente lo dejo exhausto aunque el también respiraba con dificultad.

-Está bien, está bien. Me rindo, tú ganas-Mantis dijo mientras jadeaba, estaba claramente sin ningún aliento de la lucha contra este tipo. Es como lo del mono dijo, luchando con este tipo, fue una experiencia totalmente diferente. -Caray, Mono no estaba bromeando. Ese combate contigo, wow... fue wow. Pero, maldita sea, estoy vencido. Nunca he estado tan cansado después de un entrenamiento con los otros eres el primero que lo logra- Mantis añadió mientras caminaba hacia Mono que gentilmente lo subió a su hombro donde se sentó-Gracias amigo estoy tan cansado que no puedo saltar-agradeció a su compañero.

-No hay de que-dijo Mono-

-Me alegro de que haya disfrutado de esta pelea-Po dijo con una sonrisa.-Fue una experiencia increíble para mí también-Él agregó.

-Sí, espero poder luchar de nuevo con usted pronto- respondió Mantis-Mono tenías razón. Él es alguien diferente a todo-Mantis dijo al primate.

-Te dije que estaría bien- Mono respondió, pronto los dos estaban hablando entre sí.

Po dirigió su atención a Shifu, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

-Creo que ya es hora de que Tigresa luche con ellos- Po dijo mientras se coloca el puño a la palma de la mano, haciendo que el panda rojo a endurecerse y exponer los dientes apretados. Esto sólo provocó la ira de Shifu aún más, hasta el punto en que no tenía más remedio que resolver esto por sí mismo.

-No aún queda alguien con que tú peles su próximo oponente seré yo-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Muy bien si usted lo dice pero no cree que es injusto para Tigresa ella no ha peleado con ninguno de los cuatro-Po replicó, haciendo que los demás lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviera un deseo de muerte de algún tipo.

-No te preocupes Po mañana tendré mi oportunidad además todos están muy cansado o lastimados para pelear conmigo-dijo Tigresa dándole una sonrisa aunque en su mente era otra cosa**=Ok ahora estoy algo preocupada Shifu es el mejor maestro de kung fu de toda china y se ve en sus ojos que de verdad quiere deshacerse de Po no sin antes lastimarlo=**pensó Tratando de mantener su expresión sonriente.

-Ok, bien comencemos-dijo Po con mucho entusiasmo.

Shifu estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad del Panda, pero su rostro permaneció mientras se acercaba a él.

-Paso adelante-Shifu mandado.

-Bien aquí vamos-Po dijo mientras daba un paso adelante. Hubo un momento de no pasa nada con él y Shifu allí de pie**.=Está esperando que yo bajara la guardia=**Po pensaba, pero con Shifu, se daba cuenta de que Po estaba esperando que algo suceda entre ellos, dejando al descubierto su guardia, que Shifu aprovecho. Él se apoderó de la pata de Po y comenzado a hacerlo girar como un trompo pero Po ya sabía cómo librarse y como voltear las cosas.

-El camino a la victoria es encontrar la debilidad de su oponente-comenzó Shifu, con el objetivo de someter a Po en el suelo con una llave, y exponer sus puntos ciegos, pero Po tenía otras ideas. Al igual que Shifu estaba a punto de derribarlo, Po inteligentemente aprovechó el momento y rápidamente detuvo la táctica de Shifu mediante el uso de su peso aterrizando sobre sus pies, agarrando las patas Shifu y lo obligó a retirar sus brazos detrás de su espalda, asegurándose de no utilizar demasiada energía. Shifu se sorprendió como el Panda fue capaz de detenerlo y lo someterlo con una llave también.

-Y hacerlo sufrir por ello, ¿verdad?- Po preguntó mirando el panda rojo, sorprendiendo a él y a Los Cinco incluso a su esposa. Shifu rápidamente se recuperó y rápidamente salió de la llave en sus brazos y se preparó.

Shifu haciendo uso de su fuerza agarro a Po de la cabeza para derribarlo.

-Tomar su fuerza y usarla en contra de él...- Shifu dijo trayéndolo hacia abajo, pero Po de nuevo estaba preparado para el panda rojo. Aterrizó de pie, mostrando que él no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Pero podía sentir que Shifu todavía lo tenía de la pata.

**=Tratara de derribarme=**Po pensó preparado. Shifu le dio la vuelta una vez y saltó hasta la barbilla del panda y utilizó sus pies diminutos para darle patadas a gran velocidad intentando desorientarlo, pero Po fue rápido, utilizó sus dos patas y se puso delante de la barbilla, bloqueando las patadas. Espero le momento y agarró lo del pie, se dio la vuelta con él por completo hasta que lanzó a Shifu lejos.-Hasta que finalmente cae...-Po dijo sabiendo que eso seguía. Shifu estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo, un Panda estaba a su nivel y lo estaba haciendo retroceder ¿Cómo puede ser esto lógico? Simplemente no tiene sentido.

-O se rinde- Shifu se puso de pie de nuevo y se movió un poco hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Pero un verdadero guerrero no se rinde -Po contestado-¡No te preocupes Maestro nunca me rendiré!- Po grito. El acero era en su voz mientras las palabras salían de sus labios. Shifu ojos una vez más fue sorprendido, sus labios se abrieron y un silencioso gruñido salió de su boca.

**=Ya se enojó=**Po pensó. Justo cuando terminó el pensamiento, Shifu agarró su pata y una vez más utilizó toda su fuerza levantar a Po y lo utilizado de nuevo para arrojarlo en el aire**=Bien aquí vamos=**Po pensó mientras regresaba hacia abajo, cambió la forma en que su cuerpo estaba emocionado de lo que pensaba hacer. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ser lo suficientemente baja, Shifu le dio una patada voladora en el estómago de Po, haciéndolo volar hacia la puerta que daba a la Arena del Palacio de Jade. Así como Po estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, rápidamente se agarró de la puerta y se aferró con fuerza, justo a tiempo. Aunque la puerta se abrió, y el cuerpo de Po estaba fuera, su agarre en la puerta nunca dejó de los mangos. Él utilizó la fuerza del ataque de Shifu como impulso para devolverse a sí mismo de nuevo en el patio de formación del Palacio de Jade, después hizo que las puertas se cerraran con golpe muy audible mientras se dirigía hacia los cinco saltos y cayó de pie una vez más-Lo siento, pero me voy a quedar y mi esposa también- Po declarado, al ver la sorpresa en sus rostros, en especial Shifu. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que decir después de ver lo que había acabo de hacer, pero el panda rojo no le agradó que sólo sirvió para agitarlo aún más.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto-¿Por qué eres tan hábil? ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?- Shifu exigió, su ira y enojo fueron muy claros, sus patas estaban apretados con fuerza. Po comenzó a tronarse los dedos hasta el punto en el que todos pudieron oír el chasquido de los huesos.

-Ya te lo dije. Nunca te rindas, nunca. Mi esposa y yo hemos pasado por cosas difíciles al igual que todos aquí les fue mal en vida- Po les gritó y continuo-Pero nunca se rindieron y míralos son los mejores por dejaron atrás su pasado y demostraron lo que valen-con eso dejo claro que no iba a dar marcha atrás, aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con la elección de Oogway.

Con esas palabras, había renunciado a tratar de deshacerse del panda y su pareja era obvio que tampoco podría deshacerse de ella. Ahora que lo piensa ella iba a dejarla quedarse por si creyó en los informes que leyó de ella. Pero a Shifu, no le quedaba nada para asustar al Panda. No hay tácticas sucias, no hay planes, no hay comentarios humillantes, nada. Este Panda ha demostrado que no importa lo que Shifu hiciera, no podría hacer que el Panda se rindiera. No estaba contento con eso, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Si trataba de luchar con él otra vez, sólo sería derrotado otra vez. Shifu dejó escapar un suspiro mientras simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, de nuevo en el edificio principal con sus patas detrás de su espalda.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que va a ser fácil a usted y a su esposa durante los entrenamientos, tendrá que trabajar tan duro como los cuatro que estuvieron antes, te prometo que el entrenamiento será más duro que el que tuvieron en gongmen. Estudiantes, hemos terminado por el día, dense un baño y preparar para la cena-Shifu ordenó a la vez que les iba.

-Sí, amo-Todos dijeron mientras se inclinaban ante su Maestro.

Todos juntos caminaron hacia las barracas para prepararse para la cena.

**Y bien que les pareció espero que les haya gustado y que por favor me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito pero no se acostumbren que no sé qué tan largos escriba los siguientes pero los hare lo mejor posible.**

**Por cierto en un capítulo de kung fu panda la leyenda de Po Shifu **

**Sigan así y suerte.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola todos aquí está el capítulo once en el habrá algunas escenas de la película que modifique un poco e incluiré personajes de la serie en este capítulos y tal vez en los siguientes así que espero que les guste.**

**He tenido varios comentarios acerca de errores y de verdad lamento esos errores así que me esforzaré para mejorar.**

**Ahora que lo pienso se me ha olvidado teclear a la hora de hacer mi historia. Kung fu panda no me pertenece es propiedad de Dreamworks solo los OC que tal vez valla introduciendo en los futuros capítulos me pertenecerán.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Solo tienes que creer.**

Todos volvieron a las barracas para un buen merecido descanso y también para recuperarse de los golpes y aplastamientos recibidos por parte de Po.

Po estaba en la habitación de Mantis junto con Mono y Grulla también donde Po los vendaba y usaba acupuntura en ellos para aliviarlos.

Tigresa también curaba a Víbora aunque no necesitaba mucho solo quería platicar a solas con ella.

-Auch podías tener más cuidado-Mantis le grito a Po después de colocarle una aguja de acupuntura de él.

-Perdón es que es la primera vez que curo usando acupuntura en alguien con…

-Mi tamaño ya lo sé-Mantis suspiro molesto.

-No iba a decir exoesqueleto es la primera vez que curo a un insecto-Po miro más detalladamente a Mantis tratando de encontrar el lugar correcto donde colocarle una aguja.

-Si claro-Mantis no le creyó.

-Es verdad Mantis además quien soy yo para juzgar a un guerrero por tamaño soy más grande que un panda normal y por más que lo intente mi cuerpo siempre tendrá cierta gordura a pesar de los músculos que tengo-Se quitó la camisa y todos vieron los músculos que tenía pero aun así se notaba la gordura de Po y también cicatrices de garras en su cuerpo.

-Oye que te paso y esas cicatrices-Dijo Mono soltando una risita.

-Este yo…-Se sonrojo y todos se rieron por la cara que puso.

Con las chicas

Como Víbora se lastimo muy poco con la patada que le dio Po Tigresa solo le coloco unas cuantas agujas y ya.

Ellas hablaban de cosas que no necesariamente tenía que ver con kung fu.

En su plática Tigresa comenzó a hablar de algo curioso sobre su cara.

-Y es por eso que no uso maquillaje-dijo Tigresa explicando por qué no usaba maquillaje.

-Pero Tigresa aunque seas de color naranja y tengas esas marcas en tu cara y en la cabeza y la del medio parase una hoja no quiere decir que no te quede el maquillaje-dijo Víbora.

-Es que siempre que lo hacía siempre se reían excepto Po que siempre se enojaba con los demás por reírse de mi-se puso un poco triste por recordar esos días.

-Tigresa tú misma me dijiste que no te quedaba el maquillaje por no saber cómo usarlo bien y por qué nadie te enseño-Víbora puso su cola en el hombro de Tigresa para hacerla sentir mejor-Solo debes usar los colores y estilos que mejor vayan contigo-Tigresa puso más atención a la serpiente con esas palabras.

-¿Enserio?-pegunto si poder creerlo.

-Claro yo te ayudo con eso después de todo entrenamos y combatimos a los malos todos los días nosotras merecemos nuestros momentos para lucir bien-respondió muy sonriente para convencerla.

-Está bien confió en ti-se sentó en la cama y Víbora busco entre sus cosas saco un estuche de maquillaje

-Po te va amar más cuando termine contigo empecemos por las garras-Víbora muy emocionada acercando un pincel a las garras de la felina.

Con los chicos

-Auch enserio ten más cuidado-grito Mantis que le dolía la acupuntura.

-Ya falta poco pero no encuentro el nervio-dijo Po mirando detenidamente al insecto.

-Creo que deberías mirar otra vez esto-dijo Grulla mostrando la imagen de Mantis y los puntos de acupuntura.

-Ah con que era hay-dijo Po volviendo mirar al insecto.

-Ello Po ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Shifu trataba de deshacerse de ti y de Tigresa-pregunto Grulla.

-Sí pero no me molesta no es la primera vez que nadie nos quiere además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para irnos ya saben todos tenemos un destino es algo que siento desde siempre-contesto sin mostrar duda.

-Qué cosas debes hacer-preguntó Mono.

-Bueno yo creo en el destino porque mira a mi esposa y a mí nos conocimos de cachorros en el orfanato como fuimos creciendo nos fuimos enamorando y cuando decidimos irnos a hacernos un mejor futuro nos ofrecieron la oportunidad de ser maestros, por fin tuvimos una familia y hogar y ahora entrenamos aquí y debemos cumplir con el destino que se nos ha encomendado-Po contesto todavía curando a Mantis.

-Si te comprendo todos aquí tuvimos que pasar por momentos difíciles para lograr a ser lo que somos ahora-dijo Grulla.

-Ahora el destino que tienes ahora es derrotar a Tai lung y traes paz al valle-dijo Mono.

-Si al parecer aunque debo admitir que luchar contra alguien como él me intimida más que haber peleado con ustedes-dijo Po algo nervioso.

-Si yo también me siento igual-todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía esa voz femenina y todos quedaron embobados de lo que miraron.

La voz femenina provenía de Tigresa y aun lado estaba Víbora y lo que provocó el embobamiento de los chicos era que ella llevaba una sombra de ojos dorada, lápiz de labial rojo carmesí meticulosamente pintado por el toque delicado, pestañas bien levantadas y la cuidadosa colocación de una flor de loto de color amarillento rosado detrás de la oreja izquierda y Víbora bueno ella siempre usa maquillaje pero siempre se miraba bien especialmente para cierto plumífero del cuarto.

-Y bien ¿qué opinas?-pregunto algo nerviosa y sonrojada maquillarse algo que no hacía muy seguido debido a que nunca le quedo bien el maquillaje.

-Te vez hermosa-respondió Po muy sonriente.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sonrojándose más.

-Sí-respondió con una sencilla palabra pero una gran respuesta para Tigresa.

-Gracias Po-agradeció muy feliz.

-Vez te lo dije-dijo Víbora arrastrándose al lado de Grulla.

-Bien ya que todos estamos bien vamos a cenar-dijo Po tomando la mano de Tigresa saliendo de la barraca.

Todo el mundo asintió y siguieron a la pareja directo a la cocina para cenar lo que sus nuevos amigos harán.

En la habitación de Shifu

El maestro Shifu estaba meditando como siempre tratando de alcanzar la paz interior cosa que no ha logrado desde casi toda su vida y con lo que paso hace unas horas de verdad tenía más dificultad de lo normal.

-Paz interior-escucha un aleteo que hace que sus orejas se muevan pero lo ignoro-Paz in…-lo vuelve a escuchar ahora más cerca-Paz int… quien quiera que haga ese aleteo cállese ya-grito molesto por la interrupción de su meditación justo cuando iba a volver a meditar el sonido de un ganso cayendo al suelo sonido que conoce muy bien, Shifu suspiro y se volteo para ver que afectivamente era Zeng.

-Oh Zeng ya volviste dime traes buenas noticias- Shifu le sonrió a Zeng esperando que le dijera las noticias sobre la prisión de Chorh- Gong.

-Bueno este yo…-abria el pico para hablar pero nada salía debido a que no quería decirle lo que paso en Chorh-Gong.

Minutos después…

Shifu corría a donde estaba su maestro, Zeng le había dicho que Tai lung había escapado y algo le decía que no iba a volver solo, corrió esta llegar al árbol de duraznos donde su Oogway estaba haciendo Tai chi tranquilamente.

-¡Maestro tengo malas noticias!-Shifu informo a Oogway pero este estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Hay Shifu solo hay noticias no son buenas ni malas-dijo volteándose hacia Shifu.

-Maestro su visión fue cierta Tai lung sea ha escapado y viene directo hacia aquí-Oogway cambio su expresión serena a una un tanto sorprendida.

-Esas si son malas si no crees que el guerrero dragón no podrá derrotarlo-esa respuesta no era lo que él quería escuchar.

-¿El panda? maestro ese panda no podrá vencerlo-dijo Shifu desesperado.

-Que acaso la demostración de hace unas horas no te hace confiar en el-eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Vio todo ¿pero dónde estaba que no note su presencia?- preguntó Shifu sin poder entender como no se dio cuenta de que Oogway estaba cerca en ese momento.

-Bueno tenia curiosidad y quede muy impresionado que el allá podido con todos, todos estaban tan atentos incluso tu que no me notaste, pero quisiera saber ¿por Tigresa no tuvo su oportunidad, ay algo que quieras decirme respecto a eso?-Shifu no sabía que responderle.

-Bueno yo…-Oogway no necesitaba que le respondiera sabía perfectamente por que dejo que todos pelearan con Po, quería deshacerse de él pero al final acepto de mala gana que se iba a quedar lo quiera o no.

-Shifu ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con el que no tuviste con Tigresa?-pregunto de una vez yendo al grano del asunto.

-Está bien maestro desde que empezaron a llegar noticias sobre ellos dos realmente no creía que el panda realmente fuera tan talentoso como decían, pensé que la razón era que Tigresa era quien tenía talento y que ella como compañera le ayudaba y salvaba de que saliera herido durante una misión o alguna demostración de sus habilidades quedándose el panda con el crédito de todo por ser un maestro muy poco común y eso es algo que llama la atención-Shifu respondió siendo honesto con sus palabras.

-Y entonces resulto que te equivocaste en gran parte de lo que pensaste-Shifu bajo la mirada apenado por su error.

-Si pensé que todo lo que él había logra fue toda una recopilación de accidentes y de coincidencias que lo llevaron a donde está hoy-

-Los accidentes no existen-dijo mirándolo directamente.

-Si ya lo sé ya me lo ha dicho dos veces-le dio la espalda.

-Bueno eso tampoco fue un accidente-añadió Oogway.

-Tres-se corrigió.

-Y que su vida también una recopilación coincidencias es algo que no estoy de acuerdo, me dirás que fue coincidencia que ambos terminaran en el mismo orfanato o que al de ahí terminaran siendo los alumnos de tres maestros legendarios amigos míos- Shifu se sentía aún más avergonzado.

-Si me he dado cuenta de eso también-

-Shifu cómo va el a cumplir su destino y tú con el tuyo si no olvidas la ilusión del control-eso lo confundió.

-¿ilusión?- dijo confundido.

-Si mira este árbol no puedo hacer que florezca cuando me plazca y que dé frutos fuera de temporada-señalo todo el árbol pero eso no cambio la idea de Shifu.

-Pero hay cosas que podemos controlar, controlo la caída de la fruta-pateo el árbol haciendo que los duraznos caigan solo para que uno le caiga en la cabeza y Oogway soltó una risita-Controlo donde plantar la semilla-agarro un durazno y lanzo al aire saltando al lado de él y partiéndolo en dos y al caer hizo un agujero en el suelo y en ese momento la semilla cayo en su mano izquierda y la arrojo al agujero-Eso no es una ilusión maestro-

-Ah sí, pero importa lo que hagas esa semilla se convertirá en un durazno, podrás desear un manzano o un naranjo pero esa semilla se convertirá en un durazno-camino hacia Shifu.

-¡Pero un durazno no puede vencer a Tai lung!-

-Tal vez si puede, si tu estas dispuesto a guiarlo, ah nutrirlo, ah creer en el-enterró la semilla-Él ya tiene el entrenamiento, la habilidad y una familia pero le falta una guía con la mente en paz para que alcance su destino-

-Pero como maestro como por favor enséñeme, yo siempre dije que el sacrificio, la disciplina y el deber era el camino para ser un buen maestro pero él me venció con una filosofía muy diferente no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo recordando su pasado.

-Shifu sé que has tenido una mala experiencia con tus emociones en el pasado y debido a eso no tienes la fe para creer en alguien otra vez pero eso es lo que tienes que hacer volver a creer dejar de estar encerrado en ti mismo, prométeme Shifu prométemelo que vas a creer-lo miro a las ojos mientras hablaba.

-Yo lo intentare-dijo muy dudoso.

-Bien-se volteo y miro hacia las estrellas-Mi momento ha llegado debes continuar tu viaje sin mí-le dio su bastón y comenzó a alejarse de él.

-Que que que…-Shifu trataba de decir algo ante tal cosa que dijo Oogway-Maestro no puede dejarme-de repente los pétalos del durazno comenzaron a rodear a Oogway al llegar a la orilla de la montaña y se volteo hacia el panda rojo.

-De vez creer-comenzó a brillar y cerro sus ojos.

-¡Maestro!-Shifu no podía creer que su maestro se iba.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Oogway comenzó a desvanecerse hasta dejar solo pétalos flotando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y Shifu solo podía ver con mucha tristeza como eso pasaba sin estar seguro de que hará después.

En la cocina del palacio

Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y Mono estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Po y Tigresa preparaban unos fideos como cena mientras contaban sobre una de sus misiones.

-Nos habíamos detenido en un bar por algo de beber pero nunca falta que alguien trate de pasarse de listo con nosotros cuando entramos a un lugar así-dijo Po mientras cortaba un rábano.

-Si eso también nos pasa-dijo Grulla acomodándose el sombrero.

-Caminamos hacia una mesa y esperamos a que alguien nos atendiera mientras todos nos miraban con malos ojos y le pedimos una limonada, algunos soltaron un risita por lo que habíamos ordenado-dijo Tigresa revolviendo la sopa en la olla.

-Que hicieron entonces-preguntó Mantis.

-Los ignoramos y esperamos la limonada segundos después un tigre de un grupo que estaba allí se nos acercó y me hablo con tono de ligue-dijo Tigresa dejando que Po echara las rodajas de rábano en la olla.

-Oh en serio quería quitarte a tu novia Po-dijo Mono emocionándose por la historia.

-Si pero mi esposa lo ignoro enojando al tigre y después el dueño nos trajo nuestras bebidas para sorpresa de todas de que si serbia eso-recogió varios tazones para después llenarlos hábilmente con la sopa.

-Sí y justo cuando íbamos a agarrar los vasos el tigre molesto rompió de un golpe la mesa donde estábamos haciendo que nuestras bebidas cayeran al suelo para molestia del dueño-dijo Tigresa tomando asiento.

-Y por supuesto ustedes le dieron su merecido-dijo Víbora.

-No pedimos otra limonada pero esta vez a cuenta del tigre enojándolo mas y en su furia soltó hacia nosotros dejando salir sus garras solo para que de una fuerte patada de Tigresa lo lanzo hacia una pared atravesándola-Po le dio un tazón a cada uno.

-Ja no fue una solución muy pacifica que digamos-dijo Mono riéndose por esa parte.

-Después miramos a hacia el grupo de donde venía el tigre y ellos asustados le dieron su dinero al dueño para pagar los daños y se fueron recogiendo a su amigo en su huida-dijo Tigresa tomando unos palillos.

-El mesero nos trajo otra limonada, la bebimos, pagamos y nos fuimos de ahí sin ningún problema-Po se sentó colocando el ultimo tazón que llevaba para él.

-Buena historia-Víbora probo la sopa-Deliciosa es la mejor que he probado-felicito para volver a probarla.

-Si crees que es buena deberías probar la sopa que sirve el señor Ping y su hija Song-dijo Tigresa tomando un fideos y llevándoselo hacia su boca.

-Ah no pueden ser mejor que su sopa esta deliciosa-dijo Mantis ya con su tazón medio lleno.

-Gracias pero los de ahí son mejores en especial los de ingrediente secreto sea lo que sea-dijo Po terminado su plato.

-Si eso es cierto espero ir algún día-dijo Grulla.

Mientras ellos hablaban Shifu entro dispuesto a seguir la última orden de Oogway sin estar seguro de cómo lo hará.

-Estudiantes-todos se voltearon hacia donde estaba Shifu.

-Ocurre algo maestro-pregunto Víbora.

-Les traigo malas noticias Tai lung se ha escapado y viene directo hacia aquí-los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa-Y ya no tenemos a Oogway para ayudarnos-sostuvo con ambas y lo miro con tristeza con eso entendieron que Oogway se había ido.

-Oh no que debemos hacer entonces maestro-pregunto Grulla.

-Como última orden de Oogway debo entrenar al guerrero dragón para que cumpla su destino-Shifu lo apunto con su bastón.

Po se quedó callado y luego miro a Tigresa y esta lo miro y asintió para después mirar al grupo.

-Bien maestro mañana usted entrenara al maestro Po, los y yo iremos al valle para evacuar a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro-dijo Tigresa con mucha seriedad y calma.

Los cuatro furiosos asintieron y salieron de la cocina junto con Tigresa dejando a Po y a Shifu solo.

-Bien maestro empezamos ahora o mañana-hizo una reverencia juntando su puño con su palma.

-Si será mañana a primera hora te llevare un lugar donde entrenaremos sin ninguna molestia ve a las barracas-Po obedeció y se fue a las barracas dejando a Shifu solo.

-Tal vez si funciones después de todo-camino hacia su cuarto para prepararse.

En las barracas

Todo el mundo ya estaba en la cama algo intranquilo por las noticias recientes. Po entro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tigresa y al entrar vio que esta estaba sentada en la cama volteándose hacia el cuando entro.

-Bien Tigresa sabíamos que algún día íbamos a estar en una situación de vida y muerta tan grave como esta-Po fue el primero en hablar.

-Si siempre lo supe pero no voy a sentir miedo sé que podrás vencerlo-se levantó y camino hacia el para darle un abraso que el correspondió.

-Y yo sé que podrás proteger al valle de la paz mientras yo entreno con Shifu-se separó un poco de ella para besarla apasionadamente ya que no iban a poder hacerlo por un tiempo y al terminar se acostaron en la cama como siempre Tigresa encima de el sin dejar de abrasarse durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

Al día siguiente todos se habían despertado y esperaban a su maestro afuera de sus habitaciones.

-Buenos días maestro-dijeron al mismo tiempo al llegar Shifu.

-Tigresa ve al valle y evacua a todos-los cinco lo reverenciaron y se fueron corriendo hacia el valle-Po acompáñame-Po asintió e hizo lo que su maestro ordeno.

Mientras el guerrero dragón acompañaba a Shifu los cinco furiosos llegaron al valle.

-Bien sepárense y díganle a todos que deben preparar para evacuar el valle ustedes saben por qué razón y por favor háganlo de tal forma de que no se arme un alboroto que complique más las cosas-ordeno y todos se separaron avisando a todos sobre la situación.

Tigresa en su camino llego al restaurante del señor Ping para ver que este y su hija estaban ya preparando sopa y al verla dejaron lo que estaba haciendo para saludarla.

-Hola Tigresa que bueno que vienes-saludo el ganso seguido por Song.

-Siéntate y dime que quieres ordenar por cierto donde esta Po-Song pregunto.

-Lo siento pero hoy no podrán atender a nadie deben guardar su cosas para irnos todos del valle-lo que dijo confundió a la pequeña familia.

-Pero que pasa por que debemos hacer eso-pregunto Song muy preocupada.

-Bueno Tai lung escapo de la prisión y ya viene en camino-el señor Ping y Song se sorprendieron y asustaron por la noticia.

-Eso es terrible-dijo el señor Ping.

-Entonces rápido papá debemos prepararnos para la evacuación-el ganso asintió y corrió hacia la cocina.

-Yo les ayudare-Song le sonrió y entro junto con Tigresa.

En lo que todos en el valle hacían eso Po que llevaba una mochila llena seguía a Shifu y cuando se detuvo Po supo al instante en donde estaban.

-Este es el estanque de lágrimas sagradas el lugar que vio nacer el kung fu-Po estaba totalmente asombrado de estar ahí dejando caer la mochila.

-Te traje aquí por no hay lugar más perfecto para tu entrenamiento-camino hasta estar enfrente de Po-Panda -eso sorprendio a Po.

-No tiene de que disculparse maestro no es el primero que piensa eso además yo entiendo por qué es usted así por lo que paso con Tai lung-dijo Po.

-No es solo por eso Po-dijo Shifu con mucha seriedad y tristeza.

-Hay otra razón-dijo Po.

-Si te preguntaras como llegue yo al palacio de jade pues siempre he dicho que abandone a mi familia para dedicarme al kung fu pero la realidad es más triste fue mi familia la que me abandono-Po se entristeció al oír eso.

-Enserio como paso eso-Po preguntó sintiéndose mal por Shifu.

-Mi padre Shirong era mi única familia en el mundo íbamos de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo amuletos falsos que hacían milagros que él lograba vender estafando a la gente-Shifu bajo las orejas por la tristeza.

-Vaya no era un buen padre que digamos-dijo Po rascándose la nuca.

-Si no lo era un día llegamos al valle y subimos hasta llegar al palacio donde me dijo que lo esperara que regresaría pero no volvió al llegar la noche Oogway me encontró y me dejo entrar-sonrió un poco por ese momento donde comenzó su vida en el kung fu-Volvió 10 años después queriendo vendernos una espada de oro que rápidamente supe que era de madera eso me hizo enojar volvió después de tanto tiempo y para tratar de estafarme a Oogway y a mí-apretó su bastón con fuerza por el enojo.

-Eso no está bien y es por eso junto con lo de Tai lung que es un maestro muy estricto-pregunto Po.

-No, como ya sabes los cinco furiosos siempre han defendido el valle de cualquier amenaza bueno yo pertenecí a los cinco anteriores-respondió Shifu.

-Eso si lo sabía las leyendas son legendarias pero que tiene que ver-pregunto Po

-Bueno en el grupo estaba una búho de nombre Fenghuang, un gallo de nombre Han, un elefante de nombre Gao, una leoparda de nombre Lixue y yo y es la felina del grupo de la que te hablare-Shifu de nuevo no pudo evitar sentirse triste otra vez.

-Tuvo algún problema con ella-preguntó de nuevo.

-Mas que haber tenido un problema con ella fue más bien una solución a mi corazón-Shifu se sonrojo pero miro hacia otra dirección para Po no lo viera.

-Oh no maestro no me diga-le pareció muy impactante que Shifu haya tenido una novia.

-Si Po ya tenía tiempo entrenando así que cuando fueron llegando solo los trate como compañeros de equipo pero poco a poco los considera como mis amigos-recordó los buenos tiempos-Lixue y yo con el tiempo que nos conocíamos más me agradaba estar con ella era tan hermosa y talentosa que un me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y ella de mi-Po se alegró por su maestro-Nuestra relación fue aceptado por los demás y por Oogway y fuimos felices hasta que las cosas empezaron a salir mal-de nuevo la expresión de Shifu fue de tristeza-Primero Fenghuang resulto ser la más fuerte de todos y por serlo quiso tomar el poder retando a Oogway por supuesto perdió huyendo prometiendo que regresaría pero solo fue el comienzo de muchos malas que vendrían-se detuvo dando un suspiro.

-Lo peor pasó después-dijo Po.

-Si Gao y Han se separaron del grupo para sentar cabeza dejándonos a Lixue y a mí poco después nos casamos. Si bien ella y yo nos amábamos ella quería algo que yo no podría darle un hijo-Shifu reprimió un sollozo evitando que Po lo escuchara-El tiempo pasaba y aunque lo negara se le notaba en la mirada y un día sin despedirse desapareció-Shifu dejo caer una lagrima.

-¿Desapareció?-Po pregunto en sorpresa.

-La busque pero nunca la encontré si no fuera por la sabiduría de mi maestro no estaría aquí-Po rápidamente entiendo esa última parte-El tiempo paso y yo todavía no recuperaba esta que Tai lung llego a mi vida-Shifu no sabía si sonreír o ponerse más triste por el recuerdo-Lo primero que me paso por la mente fue dejarlo en orfanato ya sabrás cual pero cuando lo recogí note que había una nota en la manta en la que venía envuelto y al abrir esa nota me hizo cambiar de idea y adoptar a Tai Lung-

-Que decía esa nota-Po pregunto empezando a entender a donde iba Shifu con su historia.

-Decía…por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de esa noche.

**Flashback **

Era de media noche en el valle de la paz y todos ya estaban dormidos excepto cierto huésped del palacio de jade que deambulaba por ahí sin rumbo fijo. Ese individuo era el panda rojo Shifu ya había pasado un año y medio desde la desaparición de su amada leoparda Lixue y desde ese día siempre se le miraba con una cara en blanco pero en sus ojos se le notaba su gran dolor en su corazón por su amor.

En su caminata escucho gracias a sus agudo sentido del oído y sus orejas grandes un llanto que provenía de la entra principal. Se dirigió hacia ella y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron al máximo por la sorpresa de encontrar un cachorro de leopardo de las nieves envuelto en una manta azul.

Shifu lo recogió del suelo para entrar con él y en la mañana llevarlo al orfanato de Bao Gu pero al mirarlo más de cerca vio que tenía una nota en la manta, la tomo y abrió la nota y comenzó a leerla:

Hola Shifu soy yo Lixue sé que no debí haber desaparecido de esa manera pero yo en mi tristeza por no poder ser madre cometí un gran error. Semanas antes de mi ida me topé con un leopardo macho pero este era muy diferente a los que yo conocía. Él era más alto con mayor musculatura y una mandíbula más grande era fácil saber que era un macho y por mi mente paso una idea que ha sido más estúpida, mala y cruel que pude haber pensado. Hice que se fijara en mi hasta que un día eso paso y después de haberte sido infiel me sentí tan mal por lo que había hecho que no podía soportar que al decirte lo que hice me odiaras y me dejaras así que hui sin rumbo fijo. Un mes después supe que estaba embarazada y no sabía que hacer hasta que me topé con una aldea constituida en su mayoría por leopardos y para mi sorpresa me encontré con el mismo leopardo con el que me había estado resulta que lo que hace que los machos luzcan diferente a las hembra era de familia, ellos me dejaron formar parte de ella pero jamás volví a estar con ese leopardo él se casó con otra tiempo después. Ocho meses después nació Tai lung me pareció un buen nombre y pero unos meses después me ataco una terrible enfermedad en la cual moriría y como no quería que creciera sin un padre decidí dejártelo a ti mi hijo lo único bueno que ha salido de todo esto. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte tal cosa pero por favor una parte de mi está en él y sé que lo amaras como si fuera tu propio hijo. También hay un dibujo nuestra y uno de mí llevándolo en mis brazos por si algún día quieres hablarle sobre mí.

Adiós Shifu siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Al terminar de leer sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ahora estaba seguro de nunca la volvería a ver y en su llanto también hizo llorar al cachorro y rápidamente lo meció suavemente haciendo que el cachorro dejara de llorar y lo mirara muy sonriente hacia el ronroneando.

El corazón de Shifu se derritió de lo lindo y tierno que era Tai así que entro con él al palacio dispuesto a cumplir con la petición de su amada siendo el mejor padre para su hijo.

**Fin del flashback**

-A la mañana siguiente se lo mostré a Oogway y le di la nota junto con los dibujos pidiéndole permiso para que me dejara criarlo en el palacio, solo el, tu y yo sabemos realmente la verdad del origen de Tai lung-Shifu se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa.

-Lo siento mucho maestro-Po también se limpió las lágrimas que derramo por lo triste de la historia.

-Todo el tiempo trate de ser un buen padre para Tai dándole todo sin darme cuenta de que lo estaba llevando al lado oscuro y en ese día no pude detener lo que había creado-Shifu se cubrió los ojos para evitar derramar más lagrimas-Él era mi orgullo y desde entonces cerré mi corazón y deje al lado mis emociones para no volver a cometer el mismo error pero cuando llegaron ustedes dos tan parecidos a Lixue y yo que te juzgue mal porque me hiciste recordar mi pasado-Se quitó la mano de los ojos y se volteo hacia Po.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo maestro-dijo Po.

-Pero como última orden de Oogway debo creer en ti y entrenarte-Salto a una enorme roca he hizo un movimientos de Kung fu-Quieres entrenar-Po sonrió más asintió-Entonces yo seré tu maestro-Po sonrió más listo para el entrenamiento.

Tanto los buenos como los malos se preparaban para la batalla que decidiría el futuro del kung fu.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo once espero que allá sido de su agrado y que por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Tal vez se sorprendieron de que allá incluido al leopardo, elefante, gallo y a Fenghuang de cierto capítulo de la serie y más que allá incluido a el leopardo como la esposa de Shifu y madre de Tai lung. No sé nada sobre esos tres lo único que se sabe es que eran los furiosos anteriores a los actuales excepto de Fenghuang a ella si la conocemos todos y de la que sabemos más ya que apareció en dos capítulos.**

**En el capítulo "voy a volver" donde Shifu le muestra un dibujo de sus compañeros se ve al leopardo pero es difícil saber si es macho o hembra ya que sea visto que los leopardos machos se ven igual a las hembras como pasa con los leopardos de Junjie que se sabe por parte de lo que dijo el señor ping de que uno de ellos es una chica.**

**En cierta parte del capítulo uno de esos leopardos está hablando con Junjie sobre los cambios hechos en el palacio de jade y está claro por cómo suena su vos de que un macho pero si no se les oye hablar no se sabe cuál de todos es la chica.**

**Solo Tai lung y Peng se ven diferentes a una hembra yo no sé por qué si son leopardos de las nieves yo puso que algo de familia tal vez sea por otra cosa. **

**Así se me ocurrió incluir a esos personajes, darles nombre ya que solo sabemos el nombre y sexo del búho, darle un espacio en mi historia y de paso hacer mi propia historia sobre el origen de Tai lung que le aclaro es algo que se me ocurrió y me pareció buena idea.**

**Sigan así y suerte.**

**Fenghuang - Fénix (por si no sabían que significaba su nombre que le queda muy bien en mi opinión)**

**Gao - alto**

**Han - valiente**

**Lixue - Nieve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola todos aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de no la cambiaría por nada.**

**Apuesto que este es el capítulo que todos han estado esperando verdad ya que es el capítulo donde los cinco se enfrentarán a Tai Lung y Su y su ejército de mercenarios pues aquí esta y espero que le guste.**

**Este capítulo parecido a algunas escenas de la primera película pero han sido modificadas para que cuadren con mi historia y repito Kung fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks solo los OC que incluiré en los capítulos siguientes.**

**Bien aquí vamos y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capitulo: Solo eres tú.**

Una semana después.

Un nuevo sol se levantó por encima del valle de la paz prometiendo un nuevo día para todos aunque en esta ocasión nadie tenga el tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Y es que todos los habitantes del valle habían pasado varios días preparándose para una evacuación de emergencia. La razón de eso era que Tai lung el leopardo de las nieves antiguo alumno del nuevo gran maestro del palacio de jade Shifu el panda rojo, venia hacia su hogar dispuesto a destruirlo y a tomar el rollo del dragón y en el secreto del poder ilimitado.

Aquellos que vivieron ese día cuando destruyo el valle por primera vez saben perfectamente que es mejor irse, ocultarse y rezar para el guerrero dragón lo derrote y haga que el valle de la paz vuelva hacer honor a su nombre.

Todos habían llenado sus bolsas, costales, mochilas y carretas con todo lo indispensable para poder estar bien un tiempo hasta que puedan volver a su hogar.

Víbora, Mantis, Grulla, Mono y su nueva líder Tigresa habían avisado a todos incluso a los niños del orfanato de Bao Gu donde la oveja encargada se alegró de verla pero no había tiempo para saludar, todos los que estuvieran cerca debían irse por su seguridad.

Los maestro los habían llevado a un bosque de bambú donde hicieron un campamento oculto entre todos los arboles donde estarían seguros y protegido por los furiosos.

Los cinco furiosos patrullaban el lugar asegurándose de mantener a todos tranquilos y seguros. En eso cierta felina naranja se había se había trepado en uno de los pocos árboles que no son de bambú. Estaba ahí sentada en una de las ramas más altas mirando hacia donde estaba el valle con una cara seria para ocultar su preocupación de los demás.

-Tigresa ¿Que estás haciendo aquí arriba?-Víbora subió hasta una rama arriba de Tigresa enrollándose para mirarla desde arriba.

-Nada Víbora no te preocupes-le sonrió tratando de convencerla.

-Tigresa nos conocemos de hace poco pero aun así es suficiente para saber que me estas mintiendo. Dime ¿Es por Po verdad?-Tigresa suspiro derrotada no podía creer lo bien que la conocía con apenas una semana.

-Si Víbora es Po me preocupa sé que es el más fuerte de todos incluso más que yo pero nunca peleo con alguien con Tai lung con tanto entrenamiento, experiencia y con un gran odio en su corazón-Tigresa se apoyó en el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que podrá vencerlo en este momento está entrenando con el maestro Shifu además él le dará el rollo del dragón con eso será invencible-Tigresa abrió los ojos rápido cuando Víbora termino de hablar.

-Es cierto me había olvidado de eso para eso, gracias Víbora creo que ahora estaré más tranquila-esta sonrió pero con sinceridad haciendo que la reptil sonriera también y asintiera-Además la gente está segura aquí Tai lung nunca nos encontrara-

Ambas bajaron del árbol y comenzaron a patrullar juntas pensando que todos están seguros sin darse cuenta de que alguien ya sabía de su ubicación y no era alguien con buenas intenciones.

En su evacuación nunca se dieron cuenta de que un águila uno de los muchos bandidos encerrados en la prisión de Chorh-Gom que ahora trabaja para Tai lung los estuvo observando todo el tiempo que ni siquiera grulla que vigilaba desde el cielo pudo verlo **(Tomando en cuenta que las águilas tienen muy buena vista fácilmente pudo verlos desde lejos)**. Una vez que los aldeanos se habían detenido en un bosque de bambú supo que ese lugar era donde se ocultarían y rápidamentese dirigió a donde su jefe estaba.

En otra parte alejada del valle de la paz

Un gran grupo de bandidos liderados por Tai Lung con Su a su lado estaban establecidos a unos cuantos kilómetros del valle de la paz listo para ir y atacarlo. El leopardo líder estaba hablando sobre el plan de invasión hasta que el águila llego.

-Maestro Tai Lung-aterrizo cerca de él dando una reverencia.

-Bien que información tienes-fue directo al grano.

-Como usted ordeno volé directo al valle y al llegar vi que todos los aldeanos se estaban evacuando el valle liderados por los cinco furiosos pero no vi al maestro Oogway, ni a Shifu ni el panda al que nombraron guerrero dragón, los seguí sin que me notaran hasta que llegaron a un bosque de bambú donde montaron un campamento-termino de decirle lo que sabía.

-Eso cambia las cosas se fueron para proteger a los aldeanos dejando a mis antiguos maestro solos para que pudieran pelear conmigo-llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando en lo que haría.

-Entonces que vamos a hacer Tai-pregunto Su.

-Bien cambiaremos los planes en vez de ir al valle iremos por los aldeanos para usarlos como rehenes yo luchare contra los cinco pero no los matare solo los dejare fuera de combate obligándolos a huir directo al palacio para causar terror en sus corazones y entonces iremos llevando con nosotros a los aldeanos yo me adelantare para que vean a sus héroes tirados a mis pies con el rollo del dragón-soltó una risa malévola contagiando con su risa a su novia y sus subordinados.

Minutos después comenzaron su marcha hacia los aldeanos a ejecutar su plan.

De vuelta al bosque de bambú

Los cinco furiosos estaban comiendo uno fideos hechos por el señor Ping y Song que comían con una gran sonrisa.

-Valla Po y tu tenían razón estos fideos son muy buenos-dijo Grulla saboreando sus fideos.

-Gracias es un honor que ha ustedes les guste mis fideos-dijo el señor Ping muy alegre.

-Como dijo que se llamaban estos fideos-pregunto víbora.

-Son los fideos de ingrediente secreto-respondió Song trayendo varios tazones vacíos para su lavado.

-Yo solo espero tener tiempo de ir a su tienda una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Mantis terminado su tazón.

-Es una lástima que Po no esté aquí apuesto que le encantaría estar con nosotros-dijo Mono comiéndose una galleta de almendra después de terminar sus fideos.

-No te preocupes algo me dice que vamos a poder hacer esto más seguido-dijo Tigresa ayudando a Song a lavar los tazones.

Todos comían tranquilamente hasta que empezaron a escuchar pisadas y gritos de batalla acercándose. Rápidamente dejaron lo que hacían y se dirigieron hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

-Papá iré con ellos tal vez pueda ayudar-corrió a cuatro patas directo hacia donde fueron ellos.

-Hija espera-el señor Ping grito pero no escucho y siguió su carrera.

Una vez cerca de donde provenía el ruido vieron que se trataba de un gran grupo de bandidos. Ellos se detuvieron a unos 15 metros de ellos confundiendo a los furiosos y Song.

Se quedaron observándolos unos segundos cuando de repente vieron que una figura salió de entre ellos volando por los aires cayendo entre los mercenarios y ellos.

-Tai Lung-dijo Tigresa con un gruñido poniéndose en posición imitado por los furiosos y Song

Segundos después otra figura salió cayendo lentamente al lado de Tai lung que solo Song reconoció.

-¿Su?-dijo Song con duda ya entonces se dieron cuenta los furiosos que ella estaba con ellos.

-Veo que nos conocen cariño-dijo Su agarrando la mano de Tai lung que con gusto acepto.

-Bien eso nos evita las presentaciones-ambos soltaron una risita.

-¡Que es lo que quieres!-grito Tigresa haciendo honor a su reciente título de furiosa.

-Que carácter debes estar así porque tu querido osito no está contigo verdad-dijo Su tratando de enfurecerla más.

-No puedo creer que Oogway eligiera a un panda esa tortuga debió tener el cerebro tan escamoso como su cuerpo-dijo Tai lung riéndose haciendo aún más enojar a los furiosos incluso a Song.

-No te atrevas a decir eso él es más guerrero dragón de lo que tú fuiste-dijo Tigresa con furia.

-Bien pues veamos qué hará cuando los derrote-dijo con total arrogancia.

-Tai deja que yo me encargué de Song necesito un poco el ejercicio-dijo a su novio.

-Claro diviértete-se separó de ella y se volteo hacia el grupo de bandidos atrás de el-No hagan nada está que yo se lo ordene-les grito y ellos asintieron bajando su armas

Tigresa no pudo contenerse más y soltó hacia él un ataque rápido de golpes hacia su cara Tai Lung fue sorprendido por su fuerza de la felina por apenas esquivar esos ataques y en un descuido le rasguño la cara con sus garras molesto por lo que le hizo comenzó a lanzarle golpes con gran velocidad que Tigresa no puedo esquivar recibiendo gran parte de los golpes en su cara y estómago y por último el leopardo le dio una patada en el pecho lanzadora directo una carreta destrozándola.

Los demás furiosos y Song se dieron cuenta de que no podía ella sola y rápidamente fueron hacia Tai Lung pero Song fue detenida por su ex-líder Su.

-Ha donde crees que vas tu pelea es conmigo-dijo Su abriendo su sombrilla.

Song gruño y corrió hacia ella. En lo que ellas peleaban Mono y Grulla ayudaban a Tigresa mientras Mantis y Víbora se encargaban de Tai lung. Víbora se envolvió en su brazo usándolo para golpearlo pero este la agarró del cuello apretándolo haciendo que ella lo soltara justo en ese momento vio que Mantis se acercaba por su espalda y cuando él estuvo cerca Tai Lung lo golpeo usando a Víbora como un látigo enviándolo hacia sus demás compañeros. El leopardo arrojo a Víbora hacia ellos como un arma vieja.

-Víbora está bien- preguntó Grulla muy preocupado.

-Estoy algo mareada pero estaré bien-respondió Víbora frotando su cola en su frente.

-Chicos realmente es bueno así que es necesario pensar un plan si queremos vencerlos-dijo Tigresa asiendo que todos asintieran-Este es el plan-comenzó a susurrarles para que Tai lung no los escuchara.

-¡Oigan dense prisa mientras aun soy joven!-grito burlándose de los furiosos.

Todos se dirigieron hacia Tai Lung atacándolo confiados en que su plan funcionara. Mono fue el primero en estar cerca y trato de golpearlo en la cara pero no le costaba trabajo esquivar ese ataque lo que lo tomo por sorpresa fue que del brazo del primate salió Víbora dándole un latigazo en la cara. No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando vio a Grulla venir dándole una patada en el pecho para después envolverlo en una en una cuerda y por último vio como Mantis demostrado su fuerza a pesar de su pequeño tamaño arrojo a Tigresa a gran velocidad hacia el golpeándolo con ambas palmas de sus manos mandándolo directo hacia sus bandidos que no tuvieron tiempo de quitarse del camino derribándolos a gran parte de ellos.

-Funciono-dijo Mantis con gran alegría.

-Con Tai lung fuera del camino podremos acabar a estos bandidos-dijo Mono mirando a los bandidos tratando de levantarse.

-Muy buen plan-Víbora felicito a Tigresa asiendo que esta sonriera.

Su victoria no duro mucho ya que oyeron un rugido y vieron como Tai Lung de otro salto cayo enfrente de ellos se miraba algo enojado pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una más siniestra.

-Los entrenaron bien-sin que los furiosos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo Tai Lung ataco a Mono usando la técnica de ataque a los nervio paralizando para terror de ellos-Pero no les enseñaron todo-uso ese ataque en todos excepto en Grulla que solo lo golpeo dejándolo apenas consciente.

En lo que Tai Lung disfrutaba de su victoria Song y Su peleaban como hacían en cuando las damas de la sombra aún existía y aunque estaban muy niveladas en habilidad pronto Song fue perdiendo terreno ante Su ya que ella no traía con ella su sombrilla y por qué no había peleado desde hace mucho.

-Me decepcionas Song que acaso no te enseñe nada-se burló Su esquivando una patada.

-Me enseñaste a ser una ladrona y ser ladrona es ser nada como tú-dijo Song saltando hacia Su.

-Pues si hubieras aprendido un poco recordarías que nosotras siempre tenemos un has bajo la sombrilla-Su apunto su sombrilla hacia Song y apretó un botón saliendo un dardo salió de la punta dándole en un brazo haciendo que cayera al suelo para después dormirse por el sedante.

La agarro de la cola y la arrastro hasta donde estaba su novio que no le sorprendio que el derrotara a los furiosos él solo.

-Te divertiste cariño-dijo Su abrasándolo de la espalda.

-Como un gatito jugando con su bola de estambre-dio un media vuelta y levanto a su novia para darle un beso rápido se separó y miro a Grulla-Tu patas flacas llévatelos y dile que llevare a todo el valle pero yo me adelantare junto con mi novia para preparar todo-Grulla como pudo recogió a sus amigos y se los llevo volando con mucha dificultad por el peso y el dolor de su cuerpo golpeado.

En el palacio de jade

Como todo el valle el palacio de jade estaba deshabitado y Po y Shifu caminaban pero en su paso hablan muy amistosamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Maestro sé que una parte importante del kung fu es la humildad ¡Pero estuvimos barbaros con todo ese entrenamiento!-Po grito de felicidad.

-Si Po una parte de importante del kung fu es la humildad pero si estuviste bárbaro-hace mucho que Shifu no felicitaba a un alumno.

Se rieron unos segundo cuando de repente oyeron el sonido de un aleteo y al voltearse vieron que algo cayo cielo y al estrellarse se dieron cuenta que se trataba de los furiosos y sorprendentemente Song estaba con ellos, estaban quietos como estatuas excepto grulla que fue quien los trajo.

-Oh no Tigresa-corrió hacia ella y vio que ella se agarraba el pecho.

-Fue Tai lung descubrió donde estaba el pueblo y nos derroto con su ataque a los nervios-rápidamente Shifu empezó a quitarles la parálisis a Mono.

-Es muy veloz lo siento Po-dijo Mono adolorido.

-Se ha hecho más fuerte-dijo Shifu ayudando a Víbora.

-Más fuerte-Po también sabía sobre el ataque a los nervios y le quito la parálisis Tigresa permitiéndole respirar para después ser abrasado por él.

-Tratamos de detenerlo-dijo apoyando su frente en el pecho de Po.

-Pudo haberlos matado-dijo Shifu quitándole la parálisis a Mantis.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?-pregunto Mantis confundido.

-Para que volvieran y nos llenaran de miedo el corazón pero no funcionara-contesto Shifu ayudando a Víbora.

-Cierto yo no tengo miedo en corazón tengo furia lastimo a mis amigos y a mi esposa y para hacer las cosas más difíciles tiene a todos los aldeanos-dijo Po con muy enojado cargando a Tigresa en sus brazos.

-Antes de dejarnos ir nos dijo que traería a todo el pueblo pero que él y su novia se adelantarían para acabar con nosotros mostrar nuestros cadáveres a los aldeanos-dijo Grulla.

-¿Qué haremos Shifu?-preguntó Po seriamente.

-Tú debes vencerlo nadie más puede-respondió Shifu.

-Pero maestro los cinco no pudieron como le hará para derrotarlo-dijo Song preocupada por su amigo.

-Por qué el tendrá algo que nadie más tiene-Po entendió a qué se refería.

Todos entraron al salón de los héroes donde la piscina reflejaba el dragón dorado que en su hocico llevaba el rollo del dragón.

-Maestro cree que estoy listo-dijo Po nervioso.

-Estabas listo desde antes de ser nombrado guerrero dragón Po-dijo Shifu sonriéndole tranquilizándolo un poco.

El panda rojo tomo el bastón de Oogway se acercó a la piscina y con rápido movimientos con el bastón hizo que los pétalos del árbol sagrado comenzaran a elevarse hacia la estatua. Un pétalo cayo en el rollo y este hizo que se saliera y cayera para ser atrapado por Shifu apenas tocando el agua provocando un pequeña onda en ella.

-Eh aquí el rollo del dragón-se los mostro a Po y este no podía controlar su inquietud.

-Cielos he leído leyendas sobre el rollo diciendo que podre oír el aleteo de las mariposas, encontrar la luz en la cueva más oscura y sentir el universo girando a mi alrededor-dijo Po sin quitar la vista del rollo.

-Si Po toma el rollo del dragón, léelo y vuélvete el guerrero dragón-se lo entrego y él lo tomo rápidamente.

Po abrió el cilindro sacando el rollo dentro de él. Lo tomo con ambas manos respiro hondo y lo abrió lentamente.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grito cuando una luz dorada salió del rollo asustando a todos pero rápidamente Po se calmó y miro el rollo con una expresión de gran confusión-Está en blanco-Shifu se sorprendio por lo dicho.

-¿Qué?-dijo Shifu.

-Está en blanco mire-le mostro el rollo pero Shifu aparto la mirada.

-¡No, no tengo permitido verlo!-grito cubriéndose con su mano pero rápidamente le quito el rollo y lo miro tratando de encontrar algún escrito en el pero no hayo nada-En blanco, no… no lo entiendo-bajo el rollo mirando a los demás.

-¡No puedo creerlo todo este lio por un rollo en blanco!-Po grito muy enojado y diseccionado- No quiero ser grosero pero después de todo Oogway era una tortuga loca-eso sorprendio a todos incluso Tigresa ya que era la primera vez que Po habla tan irrespetuosamente.

-No Oogway era más sabio que todos nosotros-reprendió a su alumno por el insulto.

-Entonces que hacemos Tai Lung destruirá todo y a todos-dijo Grulla.

-Pues con secreto o sin él debo derrotar a Tai lung debo hacerlo-dijo Po.

-No ustedes vayan por los aldeanos como Tai lung dijo se adelantara dejado a su ejército solo deben llegar a ellos sin que él los vea y salven a los aldeanos para después huir-todos asintieron.

-Y usted que hará maestro-pregunto Tigresa caminando al lado de Po.

-Peleare con el-respondió sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos.

-Lo distraeré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar-Shifu cerró los ojos pensativo.

-Pero maestro Shifu lo asesinara-dijo Po agarrando la mano de Tigresa.

-Por fin abre pagado por mis errores-le devolvió el rollo.

-Escúchenme todos es hora de que continúen se viaje sin mí y en el caso de ustedes dos sé que fui su maestro poco tiempo pero estoy orgulloso de haber sido su maestro-les sonrió y coloco su puño en su palma para inclinarse ante ellos siendo imitado por su alumnos incluso Song que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

Shifu les dio la espalda y camino hacia la piscina mirándola con tristeza. Po se le quedo viendo hasta que Tigresa toco su hombro para que viniera con ellas y los demás.

Una vez afuera comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose hacia los aldeanos capturados.

Lejos del valle

Los bandidos se dirigían hacia el valle con los aldeanos que están muy asustados por su estado de rehenes. Tai lung y Su ya se habían adelantado.

Nadie notaba que desde los arbustos los cinco furiosos, el guerrero dragón y Song los observaban esperando el momento justo para atacar.

-Recuerden lo que dijo Shifu debemos rescatarlos y huir con ellos-dijo Tigresa al lado de Po que este estaba muy triste como para prestarle atención.

-Po estas bien-preguntó Song sacando de sus pensamientos ha Po.

-Si lamento que ahora tengas que buscarte un nuevo hogar-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te preocupes todos estará bien-eso no cambio el ánimo del panda-Pero si las cosas no salen bien a algo que quiero que todos sepan-los cinco y Po miraron a Song algo confundidos.

-¿Qué cosa Song?-pregunto Tigresa.

-No debería decirlo pero el ingrediente secreto de la sopa es…-les hizo una señal para que se acercaran-Nada-

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos.

-Espera es solo una sopa de fideos no les pone alguna especia-dijo Po.

-Oh salsa especial-añadió Grulla.

-Oh hizo un pacto con los demonios para que su sopa fuera la mejor-dijo Mantis solo para que todos se voltearan hacia él y lo miraran con cara de que estúpidas fueron esas palabras.

-No papá me dijo que para preparar algo especial solo hay que creer que es especial-dijo Song.

Algo en la mente de Po hizo clic y saco el rollo del dragón y lo miro muy pensativo para después mirar hacia donde estaba el palacio, los presentes lo miraban confundidos por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

-No hay ingrediente secreto-esas palabras los confundieron aún más.

-Po que te ocurre-Tigresa le pregunto preocupada.

-Debo volver al palacio-nadie se esperaba esas palabras

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron todos cosa que los bandidos escucharon provocando que investigaran la zona tratando de averiguar de dónde vino el grito. Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora decidieron salir y atacaron dejando a solo a Po, Tigresa y Song.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones debo volver al palacio ustedes salven a los aldeanos-salió corriendo en dirección al palacio dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-¡Po espera!-trato de seguirlo pero Song la detuvo.

-Tigresa hagamos lo que dijo debemos confiar en el-dijo Song.

Tigresa no tuvo más remedio que dejar ir a Po y se unió con sus amigos a la lucha.

En el palacio de jade

En todo el salón de los héroes se podían ver las marcas de una gran lucha entre dos maestros pero lamentablemente el del lado del bien perdió quedando a merced del malo.

Shifu estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de la piscina con una expresión de dolor tanto físico como emocional, su hijo y ex-alumno desde que empezaron a luchar lo estuvo culpando de todas sus desgracias y tenía razón todos estos males fueron causados por el por no haber tenido cuidado.

Su que estuvo viendo todo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo por ver a su novio gritar y atacar de esa manera. Era mucha furia que ella nunca había visto en una persona estaba a punto de pedirle que dejara a Shifu ya, así no era el leopardo del que se enamoró.

Tai lung lentamente se acercó a Shifu gruñendo hasta que el panda rojo hablo.

-Yo siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, desde el primer momento estuve muy orgulloso y fue mi orgullo lo que me segó, te amaba demasiado para ver en qué te convertías en lo que te convertí, en lo que yo te estaba transformando, lo siento, lo siento mucho-Shifu lo miro con una cara de total arrepentimiento y culpa.

La expresión de Tai lung por un momento se suavizo pero rápidamente cambio a una de furia agarrando ha Shifu del cuello.

-No vine a escuchar tus disculpas quiero mi rollo-lo alzo apretando su cuello y al ver donde debía estar el vio que ya no estaba-¿Qué? donde está-lo estrello en el piso.

-El guerrero dragón ya debió haber cruzado media china con el rollo a salvo, tu nunca veras ese rollo jamás en tu vida-Shifu respondió con mucha dificultad por la falta de aire y al terminar Tai lung dejo salir su garras dispuesto a matarlo y justo cuando Su con su cara llena de lágrimas iba a pedir que se detuviera una voz se escuchó desde la puerta.

-Oye-Tai lung y Su se voltearon rápidamente hacia el origen de esa vos.

-Tú eres-dijo Tai lung que ya sabía que el guerrero dragón era un panda pero no lo había visto en persona.

-Si soy yo el guerrero del dragón-dijo Po en posición de lucha.

-Así que eres el elegido veo que nos estas tan mal como pensé-dijo Tai lung arrojando a un muy débil Shifu como un muñeco de trapo.

-Gracias tú no estás tan feo como me habían contado además tienes muy buen justo al elegir novia-dijo observando a Su.

Tai lung miro a Su y vio que esta se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo algo que lo confundió pero ya lo averiguaría después.

-Y dime tienes el rollo del dragón-pregunto aunque él ya sabía que el panda lo tenía.

-Oh si mira-saco el rollo-Lo quieres pues tendrás que quitármelo-volvió a meterlo en su camisa.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-empezó a correr con las garras afuera sacando chispas al raspar el piso iba tan rápido que al chocar con Po con tanta fuerza que ambos salieron del salón directo hacia las escaleras donde bajaron dando revotes comenzando así una legendaria batalla.

En lo que ellos peleaban Su se acercó a Shifu con la intención de ayudarlo tal vez sea una ladrona pero no una asesina.

-Se encuentra bien-pregunto preocupada.

-Eh estado en peores condiciones-respondió con dificultad.

-Lamento todo esto no pensé que llegara a tratar de matarlo se suponía que una vez que obtuviera el rollo nos iríamos de china para tener una vida tranquila-se disculpó sintiéndose mal por todo.

-En ese caso yo también te debo una disculpa-la leoparda se confundió.

-Por qué se disculpa él y yo somos los causantes de todo este lio-dijo Su.

-Me lamento por que el rollo del dragón esta en blanco-Su abría al máximo sus ojos al escuchar eso-Y si logra quitárselo al guerrero dragón y lo vea es muy probable que su furia aumente-

-Oh no entonces dígame que debo hacer-Su estaba muy desesperada.

-Lo amas-Su no esperaba eso pero asintió-Entonces dale esto-saco de su túnica una bolsa y se la dio a Su.

Su saco el contenido y vio que eran tres hojas de papel una era una nota y otras dos eran pinturas de una leoparda con Shifu en sus brazos abrasándolo y la última era otra pintura de la leoparda con un cachorro en sus brazos que Su supo quién era la leoparda y el cachorro.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho aún lo amo como a mi propio hijo así que por favor convéncelo de irse contigo porque es posible de que Po lo derrote y esta vez para no correr el riesgo será ejecutado-Su asintió y salió corriendo hacia donde su amado se había ido.

En el valle de la paz

Po y Tai lung luchaban en techo de una casa como todos unos maestros de kung fu y en su paso por la aldea solo dejaban paredes agujeradas, techos con tejas rotas y pisos agrietados, ambos maestros daban todo lo que tenían pero el felino gris estaba empezando a impacientarse.

No podía entender por qué no había acabado con el panda si él era el mejor derroto a los cinco y su antiguo maestro pero desde su caída por las escaleras donde Po se las ingenuo para caer encima en cada rebote hasta estrellarse con una pared y luchar destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡El rollo debe estar dándote poderes!-grito lanzándole golpes a la cabeza.

Po sonrió como diciendo yo se algo que tu no lo que hizo enfurecer al leopardo y en un descuido con un barrido de piernas logro hacer que Po cayera y con una patada al estómago lo lanzo a los aires, dio un salto y con una patada con el talón hizo que cayera más rápido al suelo haciendo un agujero, por último se dejó caer de cabeza apuntando sus puños directo hacia el panda y al impactar provocó una explosión de tierra y escombros haciendo el agujero aún más grande.

Cuando el polvo se disipo Tai Lung aprovecho que Po estaba aturdido por el golpe sacando el rollo de su camisa.

-Por fin oh si el poder del rollo del dragón ¡Es mío!-abrió el rollo con una total felicidad pero su felicidad se convirtió en confusión al ver que no había nada por más que trataba de ver algo en el-¡No hay nada!-grito en total deserción.

-Ah tranquilo yo tampoco le entendí a la primera-dijo Po levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué?-

-No hay un ingrediente secreto-Tai lung volvió a ver el rollo y lo tiro-Solo eres tu-miro su reflejo sonriendo.

Tai Lung gruño en total ira todos esos años entrenando de las formas físicamente posibles para ver que el rollo con el secreto era eso.

-¡Aaaah!-golpeo a Po en un nervio y este cayó al suelo.

-Hahaha-empezó a reír confundiéndolo y enfureciéndolo más así que volvió a intentar.

-Hahaha, no hahaha basta me hago pipi-Po se reía con cada golpe agitando sus pies de la risa.

Tai lung no pudo soportarlo mas así grito de furia y ataca con su dos puños pero Po hizo algo que no esperaba.

-Panza de hierro-dejo salir su panza y al impactar los puños de Tai lung este sintió que golpeaba uno de los árboles de madera de hierro de lo duro que se sintió al golpearlo.

-¡Aaaah!-grito agitando sus patas tratando de aliviar el dolor que no noto como Po con un golpe directo a la cara lo mando a volar chocando con una pared haciéndola pedazos.

Tai lung salió de entre los escombros y con un rugido soltó directo hacia Po para lanzarle todo tipo de golpes y patadas que el panda bloqueaba y esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad. Incluso Po se las ingenió para agarrarlo de la cola usándola para estrellarlo en el suelo, acércalo a él para darle un cabezazo, para cubrirse de sus golpes y como último trato de morderlo solo para que Po lo hiciera morder su cola.

-Miau ¡Aaaah!-**(como me encanta esta parte)**

-Jaja Ni Tigresa cuando era cachorra maullaba así-se burló y aprovecho que él estaba distraído lo jalo hacia él y le dio un fuerte golpe con su trasero haciendo que rodara de forma graciosa directo a una casa casi destruyéndola.

Rápidamente Tai lung salió de esa casa y a cuatro patas corrió directo hacia Po con toda la furia de mil demonios en él. Po solo sonrió y espero hasta que el estuviera cerca para usar uno de sus ataques que más le gustaban y se distinguía.

Hizo una pierna atrás, apretó el trasero y cuando Tai estaba cerca lo golpeo con su panza tan fuerte que salió volando hacia el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Po espero hasta que lo vio caer, se apartó un poco, Tai lung impacto con el suelo levantando mucha tierra y polvo dejando un agujero exactamente igual al cuerpo del leopardo.

-Tú no puedes vencerme-dijo saliendo del agujero, una vez fuera camino hacia el tambaleándose mucho, se le notaba en su cuerpo lo lastimado que estaba-Eres un panda grande y gordo-trato de golpearlo pero Po detuvo el golpe agarrándolo de un dedo.

-No soy el panda grande y gordo aunque me han dicho que soy el panda con la mejor forma de todos-levanto el meñique asustando a Tai lung.

-La llave dactilar Wushi-dijo Tai lung en total terror.

-A conoces la llave-dijo Po sonriendo por la cara del leopardo.

-Fanfarrón, fanfarrón Shifu no pudo enseñarte tampoco rino, buey y cocodrilo pudieron haberte enseñado-dijo Tai lung que no creía que el panda conociera esa legendaria técnica.

-No-el leopardo sonrió en alivio-La deduje solo-entonces Tai Lung volvió a estar asustado y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que le iba a pasar.

Lentamente el panda bajo su meñique estaba tan concentrado en la técnica y leopardo muy asustado como para notar que alguien se les acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡No espera!-una vos femenina se escuchó cerca.

-Skadoosh-

Una explosión dorada salió de ese punto que rápidamente cubrió el valle empujando el aire a gran velocidad. A lo lejos los cinco furiosos volvían con todos los aldeanos después de haberlos rescatados de esos mercenarios una vez que el valle podía verse vieron que una gran cantidad de polvo con un cierto color dorado se dirigía hacia ellos y rápidamente se cubrieron.

Cuando paso el peligro todos los aldeanos corrieron hacia la aldea ignorando a los furiosos que les decían que se detuvieran.

Al llegar a la pura entrada donde todavía el polvo volaba una figura se acerba lentamente hasta que se pudo ver de quien se trataba. Era Po con una gran sonrisa caminaba hacia ellos deteniéndose a unos metros.

Entonces todo el mundo comprendió lo que pasaba el guerrero dragón derroto a Tai Lung salvando al valle y trayendo la paz de nuevo a su hogar. Todo el mundo grito de felicidad alabando al panda incluso unos cerdos trataron de levantarlos pero dejaron de hacerlos ya que era imposible para ellos.

Lentamente los aldeanos dejaron de gritar para dejar pasar a los furiosos muy sonrientes con Tigresa al frente que lo miraba con una cara sin ninguna expresión pocos segundos después juntos su puño con su palma.

-Maestro-Tigresa se inclinó ante el imitado por todos.

Po sonrió he hizo lo mismo solo para que pocos segundos después alguien que ya conocía muy bien lo derribara quedando el de espalda con ese alguien encima de él.

-Y esposo-con eso Tigresa junto sus labios con los de Po en un beso muy romántico.

Nadie de los de ahí pudo evitar dejar salir un "Awwww" por la escena enfrente de ellos.

Una vez terminado el beso Po se acordó de Shifu y rápidamente seguido por los demás se dirigieron hacia el palacio para ver si estaba bien. Ya dentro del salón Shifu aún estaba en el mismo lugar sin dar alguna señal de que estuviera bien.

-¡Maestro, Shifu esta bien-grito Po arrodillándose frente al panda rojo colocándolo de espalda sosteniéndolo con cuidado mirándolo con gran preocupación al igual que los cinco alrededor de él.

-Po y alumnos míos están vivos o estamos muertos-dijo Shifu débilmente mirando a todos.

-No maestro, no morimos vencí a Tai Lung y los cinco rescataron a los aldeanos-dijo Po corrigiendo a su maestro.

-Ha si-dijo Shifu muy feliz Po solo asintió.

-Guao es como Oogway dijo tu eres el guerrero dragón le has traído paz al valle y a mi gracias Po-lentamente cerro los ojos susurrando gracias hasta quedar inconsciente.

Por un momento todos pensaron que había muerto pero esa idea salió de sus mentes al escuchar una ligera y calmada respiración dándoles a entender que estaba durmiendo completamente en paz como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo.

Po lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitación del panda rojo dejando que durmiera en paz algo que se había ganado.

El y los cinco habían salvado al valle y a toda china de un gran mal pero eso solo era el comienzo porque cuando una historia termina otra comienza y estos legendarios guerreros se enfrentaran a muchos retos en su camino donde Po y Tigresa poco a poco conocerán su destino final.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y bien que le pareció ojala les haya gustado porque ya sabrán que después de esto vendrá la aventura en gongmen cosa que me encantara hacer para ustedes los lectores que son sus comentario sin importar si son buenos o malos me motivan seguir esta historia dándole mi toque personal.**

**Sé que tal vez tendrán dudas de este capítulo pero serán respondidas en los capítulos siguientes.**

**Sigan así y suerte.**


End file.
